Lady Kaede
by Lady-Yi26
Summary: Me inspire en lady oscar es una anime de los 80 pero muy hermosa,, pues esta es la historia de Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami descendiente de la gran Lady Oscar Jarjayes, la nueva capitana y protectora de la familia real de Francia, y el comienzo de encontrar un nuevo amor o seguir pensando en Setsu aun desde la distancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Recordando El Pasado**

Flashback:

Francia, Siglo XIX (19):

 _Era el año 1789 los cañones resonaba, la personas gritando por justicia, la sangre de miles de personas derramara por la arrogancia se la familia real, lady Oscar trataba de mantener a su ejército en pie para evitar una tragedia en la prisión de la bastilla pero antes de dar otra orden de atacar la prisión fue impactada por una bala de un soldado de la prisión, sus soldados trataron de evitar que perdiera sangre presionando su herirá con fuerza pero era inútil al llegar el medico ya era tarde la capitana lady Oscar de Jarjayes murió en batalla._

 _Su familia al enterarse estaba destrozada por completo, sus 4 hermanas mayores estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas, su madre estaba en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la muerte de su hija solo derramaba lágrimas en silencio, una señora ya mayor que le decían nana no para de llorar y decir mi niña Oscar, y su padre que a pesar de haberla criado como hombre a su 5 hija no evito sentirse hecho pedazos por perderla y de pronto le da un taque al corazón cayendo inconsciente al piso._

 _Al día siguiente fueron a enterrar al General Jarjayes y a lady Oscar junto a quien fue su mano derecha el coronel André Grandier porque al momento de morir pidió ser enterrara junto a él, la señora Jarjayes, sus 4 hijas y nana no paraban de soltar lagrimas por sus pérdidas, en ese momento la hermana mayor de Oscar la primogénita recuerda que Oscar le entrego una carta y fuera abierta solo si algo le pasaba, fue corriendo a su habitación al llegar fue tirando cajones u cualquier joyero que encontraba porque en uno de ellos estaba la carta de Oscar las hermanas de Oscar al escuchar el escándalo subieron para ver qué pasaba vieron a la chica tirando sus cajones desde la puerta._

 _Victoria: Pero que estás haciendo hermana_

 _Ana: Buscando la carta de Oscar_

 _Victoria: ¿Qué carta?_

 _Ana: Justo antes de salir a luchar Oscar me entrego una carta personalmente y me dijo que la abriera solo si algo le pasa afuera y no recuerdo en parte la deje pero sé que es importante._

 _Al escuchar las hermanas de Oscar empezaron a buscar en todas partes de la habitación es carta dejando un desorden en cada rincón hasta que la cuarta hermana mayor de Oscar le encontró de bajo de unos collares en el joyero._

 _Teresa: Tengo la carta de Oscar_

 _Dijo llamando la atención de sus hermanas la abrieron y sé que darán sorprendidas e impactadas por lo que decía_

 _ **Para mis hermanas mayores, mi madre, y nana**_

 _ **Escribo esto para confesar mi gran secreto y tesoro si llegan a recordar que hace unos 9 meses que desparecí junto con André la verdad no fue por un secuestro, fue porque estaba esperando un hijo de André finalmente me di cuenta de quién era la persona que amaba y me entregue a él, un día llamamos al doctor porque se sentía mal al terminar su chequeo nos dio a André y a mí la más grande noticia de nuestras vidas que estaba embaraza, no podía sentir mayor alegría en mi vida al igual que mi amado la idea de ser padre nos daba una enorme felicidad pero el doctor no hiso volver a la realidad ya que nos recordó cual era la situación de ambos sobre todo la mía, una mujer que tiene que fingir ser un hombre para comandar a un ejército y André como mi segundo al mando sería un gran escándalo y las cosas no están muy estable con la familia real ante el pueblo de Francia teníamos que huir para que yo pudiera tener a nuestro bebe, las únicas personas en la que confiamos para decirle fue Rosalie y a su esposo Bernard, nosotros le pedimos que los distrajera con escándalo del secuestro por mientras que André y yo escapábamos a un lugar más seguro llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que está a las afuera de Versalles casi junto al bosque, mientras pasaban los meses Rosalie venía a vernos en secreto junto con el doctor y**_ _**Bernard los tres nos mantenían informados sobre lo que pasaba en Versalles y la familia real, el doctor decía que mi embarazo progresaba muy bien y que sería muy sano eso me daba gran alegría porque dentro de mi tenía el fruto de mi amor por André, finalmente llego el día que mi bebe llegaría al mundo sostenía la mano de André con fuerza mientras que Rosalie ayudaba al doctor a traer sus cosas para que pueda tenerlo al igual que Bernard, al terminar por fin podía cargar a mi bebe entre mis brazos tuve un varón lo llamamos Matthew que significa regalo de dios porque eso es mi hijo un regalo, una semana después de dar a luz fue cuando regresamos a Versalles y les contamos lo del secuestro falso, Rosalies y Bernard se ofreció a cuidar a nuestro hijo en secreto en su casa, siempre que teníamos André y yo la oportunidad de escapar para ver a mi pequeño angelito realmente me daba gran alegría el pensar que en cuanto terminara la revolución del pueblo podría tener una vida feliz con mi amado André y mi hijo Matthew, pero el destino tuvo que darme una mala jugada al llevarse la vida André, mi vida no tiene sentido sin mi esposo André a mi lado porque eso era el mi amado esposo pero no podía partir a ningún lado a un tenia a mi angelito Matthew con migo pero tengo miedo de que algo me llegue a pasar en batalla por eso esta carta les entrego si algo me llega a pasar quiero que críen a Matthew de la misma forma que André y yo lo hubiéramos hecho, con valores, con amor, con cariño, que vuelva alguien fuerte, sensible, y valiente es todo lo que les pido que le den a mi hijo una familia feliz.**_

 _ **Con Amor Su hermana, Hija, y Niña Oscar.**_

 _Las hermanas de Oscar no paraban de llorar solo por el hecho de saber que eran tías sino de que también logro descubrir lo que el verdadero amor y entregarse a él por completo se sentían tan conmovidas por eso._

 _Ana: Haaaaaa querida Oscar tu si supiste lo que era amar y más a un tener un hijo de ese amor._

 _Victoria: Si no puedo creer que haya guardado en secreto que tendría un bebe, pero también explica muchas cosas como el hecho de que ella y André volvieran tan tarde a casa después de eso._

 _Diana: Claro y por qué Rosalie nunca volvió a hablar con nosotros._

 _Teresa: Hermanas que no entienden esto es una señal de que Oscar de siempre nos tuvo confianza con nosotras ella sentía que algo le pasaría y tuvo razón, ella nos pide a nosotras sus hermanas criar a su hijo como si fuera nuestro._

 _Victoria: Tienes razón Teresa, si Oscar no nos tuviera confianza nunca nos hubiera entregado esta carga donde nos dice de su hijo y donde encontrarlo._

 _Diana: Pero estas segura de que a un sigue con el doctor de Oscar._

 _Victoria: Claro que si Oscar regreso de su "secuestro" hace un mes, y eso significa que nuestro sobrino Matthew tiene un mes de nacido es muy pequeño quien mejor para mantenerlo en perfecta salud que su doctor._

 _Ana: Es verdad tenemos que ir ahora mismo con él y que nos entregue a nuestro sobrino, eso es lo que Oscar quiere que lo criemos como ella hubiera querido._

 _Teresa: Pero Ana que hay de tu cuarto lo dejamos como un chiquero por buscar la carta._

 _Ana: Mas tarde pensamos en eso ahora le dejaremos una nota diciendo que teníamos que ir a recoger algo muy importante y que también lea la carta de Oscar junto con nana están de acuerdo o no._

 _Victoria, Diana, Teresa: Si hermana._

 _Ana dejo una nota en piso frente a la puerta de su cuarto pensó una criada lo llegaría a ver y dárselo a su madre, las 4 hermanas salieron rápido de la mansión se subieron al primer carruaje que su madre tenía preparado para su salida._

 _Diana: RAPIDO CON ROSALIE Y_ _BERNARD CHATELET AHORA- dijo gritando_

 _Chofer: Si señorita_

 _El chofer fue tan rápido que se escuchó un fuerte ruido desde adentro de la casa, llamando la atención a la madre de Oscar y de nana._

 _Madre de Oscar: Pero quien se lleva mi carruaje._

 _Criada: Señorita Jarjayes esto es para usted y nana, lo encontré tirado frente a la habitación de la señorita Ana, por cierto parece un chiquero- la criada se tapó la boca en seguida al decir eso._

 _Madre de Oscar: QUE COSA- grito la madre de Oscar y se fue furiosa a la habitación de Ana seguida por nana y la criada, al llegar la señora estaba muy asombrada el desorden que había también nana al ver el lugar._

 _Madre de Oscar: Porque mis hijas harían algo así ellas son muy ordenadas no entiendo._

 _Criada: Ammm…. Señorita Jarjayes la nota que le deje puede decirle por qué este desorden y el que se fueran sus hija, y si me disculpa tengo mucho pero mucho que ordenar._

 _La madre de Oscar y nana salieron de la habitación de Ana dejando a la criada para que pudiera limpiarla, llegaron a la habitación de la madre de Oscar y empezaron a leer la nota que dejaron sus, decía que lamentan el desorden pero era porque tenían que encontrar la carta que estaba junto a la nota, que tenían que ir por algo muy importante entre las 4 y que lee llera, su madre llamo la atención de nana para que pudiera acercarse y leer juntas las cartas, al terminar la carta están hechas una tormenta de emociones por saber que Oscar y André se volvieron esposos y el hecho de que tuvieran un bebe en secreto no paraban de soltar lágrimas._

 _Nana: No puedo creer esto mi nito y mi niña casados y con un hijo o por dios estoy tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo._

 _Madre de Oscar: No puedo creerlo tampoco mi Oscar, mi hermosa hija por logro encontrar la felicidad y el destino se la LLEVOOOO- gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo, Oscar hija mía porque nunca me dijiste que te habías casado y que me darías un nieto, porque Oscar porque- decía entre llantos._

 _Nana se acercó a la madre de Oscar para apoyarla y abrazarla ya que también era víctima de este gran secreto que le tuvieron Oscar y André._

 _Nana: Seguro era para mantenerlo a salvo de su padre, ya sabe que su esposo siempre quiso un varón si se enteraba de que mi niña Oscar estaba embaraza probablemente se lo quitaría y no lo dejaría verlo._

 _Madre de Oscar: Tienes razón nana el egoísta de mi esposo hubiera hecho lo que fuera por tener al hijo de sus sueño, solo espero que mis hijas encuentren pronto a nuestro nieto ya que también fue fruto de su nieto André- dijo más tranquila y con al abrazo más fuerte solo les queda esperar a la llegada de ese niño._

 _Mientras tanto con el doctor Rosalie estaba en la sala llorando en un sofá por la pérdida de sus amigos, y preocupada por el pequeño Matthew._

 _Rosalie: Hay Bernard que pasara con Matthew no puede quedarse con nosotros, no podemos mantener a ese niño, porque tuvieron que irse- decía entre sollozos._

 _Bernard: Rosalie tranquila mi amor, yo sé que Oscar dejo algo o alguien para que pudiera hacerse cargo de su niño, a veces el destino nos juega de formas muy crueles pero al final terminan con paz y alegría._

 _Rosalie: Tal vez tengas razón_ _Bernard, pero aun así no es justo ellos no merecían morir, no lo merecían-dijo triste._

 _Bernardmantenía una mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie para consolarla y de una se escucharon unos fuertes desde la puerta asustando a Rosalie y a Bernard, ambos preocupados por saber quién tocaba tan fuerte el doctor se acercó a la puerta son un arma en las manos._

 _Bernard: ¿Quién es?_

 _4 voces: Abranos la puerta Rosalie y Bernard somos nosotras._

 _Bernard: Señoritas Jarjayes- reconociendo las voces, les abre la puerta y de un golpe entran las 4 hermanas mayores de lady Oscar._

 _Rosalie se levante de una del sofá y ve a las señoritas y viceversa._

 _Rosalie: ¿Que están haciendo aquí?_

 _Ana: Vinimos por nuestro sobrino Matthew, ¿Dónde está, donde lo tienen? – decía hecha una furia._

 _Rosalie: Pero ¿cómo fue que se enteraron del bebe?_

 _Ana: Oscar me entrego una carta a nosotras, a nuestra madre, y hasta a nana, queremos al bebe_

 _Rosalie estaba impactada por lo que dijo la señorita Ana diciéndole que Oscar les dejo una carta diciendo todo lo que paso, Bernard fue a la habitación para traer al pequeño lo tenía envuelto por completo hasta su carita, al traer al bebe tocio un poco para llamar la atención de todas._

 _Bernard: Aquí está él bebe su hermana Oscar, pero antes deben decirnos como es que supieron dónde encontrarlo y de que carta están hablando._

 _Les pareció justo, la señorita Ana les empieza diciendo que Oscar le entre a ella una diciendo que si algo llegaba a pasarle que lo lee llegada, y al terminar de leerlo decía que ella quería que sus hermanas, su madre, y que nana cuidaran del niño como si fuera suyo, Rosalie y Bernard se miraron un rato un al otro en silencio pero a las hermanas de Oscar parecían que decían la verdad así que Bernard les entrego al bebe, Ana fue la primera en tenerlo en brazos, seguida de Victoria, Diana, y por ultimo Teresa todas estaban encantadas en el pequeño Matthew ninguna quería soltarlo era como tener un ángel entre sus brazos se preguntaron si así se sintió Oscar al tenerlo._

 _Después de un rato las hermanas de Oscar decidieron irse con él bebe pero que también Rosalie y Bernard las acompañaran para aclarar todo ese asunto y aceptaron, al llegar a la mansión Jarjayes todos estaban muy nerviosos el cómo reaccionarían nana y la madre de Oscar, al entrar un criada les informo que su madre las esperaba en su habitación, y le criada pidió que le subieran el sueldo por limpiar el desorden de la señorita Ana, todas se sentían avergonzadas por eso pero tenían una razón para eso, al llegar a la habitación de su madre ella estaba sentada mirando por esa gran ventana y nana voltea para ver a las señoritas viendo que una de ellas tenía un pequeño bulto entre los brazos._

 _Nana: ¿Eso es?_

 _Ana: Si nana es nuestro sobrino, el hijo de nuestra hermana Oscar_

 _Al escuchar esas palabras la madre de Oscar se levantó de una de su silla para ver el bulto que Ana tenía en sus manos, ella no sabía si acercarse o alejarse ya que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era su nieto, mientras que nana se acerca a la señorita para poder agarrarlo, al ver al pequeño se queda realmente feliz ya que se le recordaba mucho a su niña, la madre de Oscar se sentía muy preocupada que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse así que se sentó en la cama para tranquilizarse nana decidió acercarle al niño para que pudiera agarrarlo, ella tenía dudas sobre si ver a su nieto o no pero junto el valor que pudo, agarro al niño entre sus brazos, le destapo la cara y se sorprendió al ver a la criatura que tenía entre sus brazos._

 _Era exactamente igual a Oscar al nacer, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, y su piel blanca era como si volviera a cargar a su pequeña hija, aun sabiendo que era su nieto no pudo evitar sentir que volvía a tener a su hija en brazos, el pequeño sonreía y reía por sentir a alguien se lo mantenía seguro, la señorita Ana se acercó a su madre, se sentó a su lado y su mano en su hombro._

 _Ana: Madre este pequeño es una señal de que Oscar sigue con nosotras y ella quería que lo cuidáramos como una familia de verdad, sin presiones, sin angustias, y sin sufrimiento, por mantener un legado que talvez nunca vuelva a nacer, pero si ese día en que la realeza volviera a tener el mandato y amor del pueblo será cuando nuestra familia, nuestro apellido y nuestra vida volverá a servir fielmente no solo a la nación también a nuestro legado, y Matthew es el legado de Oscar, madre por favor permítanos educarlo como un futuro capitán de guardia real._

 _Madre de Oscar: Pero y si cuando el crezca ya no existe la realeza en Francia- se oía su voz con preocupación._

 _Victoria: Entonces será para proteger a cualquiera que necesite sentirse seguro, nosotras siempre estuvimos seguras porque sabíamos que Oscar siempre estaría protegiéndonos, pero ahora es nuestro turno de proteger algo que era de ella._

 _El resto de las hermanas de Oscar y nana estaban de acuerdo con Ana y Victoria ya sabían que la familia real se perdería ellas solo querían mantener la memoria de su querida lady Oscar con vida, la madre de Oscar se te quedo pensando en lo dijeron sus hijas, y viendo a Matthew se dio cuenta de la verdad._

 _Madre de Oscar: Tienen con o sin realeza Oscar siempre vivió para servir y proteger a quien lo necesitaba, ahora nosotras le enseñaremos a servirse a sí mismo y a nuestro legado de guardia, mi dulce Matthew esta no será nuestra promesa se nuestro juramento de que sin importar los años, los siglos, las décadas, o el lugar que ocurra siempre estaremos ahí para proteger a quien lo necesite, porque somos la familia Jarjayes guardia imperial del mundo y siempre protegeremos lo que es correcto._

 _Las hermanas de Oscar estaban felices por escuchar esas palabras de su madre al igual que Rosalie y Bernard, ya que el pequeño Matthew tendría un hogar, una familia, y un legado que honraría para siempre la memoria de lady Oscar._

Japón, Siglo XXI (21):

Habían pasado más de 200 años desde la tragedia de lady Oscar y la revolución francesa, mientras que el legado de lady Oscar se mantuvo con vida ya que logro dejar descendencia, después de su hijo Matthew I fueron más de 2 siglos de generaciones de hombre hasta que volvió a nacer una niña la llamaron Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami tátara(x3) nieta de Lady Oscar, quien soñaba el momento en que Matther primero llego a la vida.

Voz desconocida: Kaede, kaede, kaede despierta vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Kaede: Haaaaaaa, mirmo te he dicho que no me sorprendas al despertarte.

Mirmo: Que culpa tengo yo de que seas una dormilona anda ya arréglate para la escuela.

Kaede: Vale mirmo.

Kade termino de arreglarse para ir a la escuela pero lo que no sabía es que al regresar recibiría una noticia que le cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Bien este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios e ideas las tomare en cuenta.

* * *

Para aclarar lo de las letra es esto:

 _Letra cursiva: son recuerdos_

 **Letras negritas: pensamientos y notas (como la carta)**

Paréntesis (): Significados, datos, num. de veces que se repite la palabra lugares y/o objetos de la vida real


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. El Cambio del Deseo y El Adiós a Setsu**

Kaede corría lo más rápido posible a la entra de su escuela ya se le había hecho tarde, ni siguiera logro ver a Setsu donde siempre, pero eso ya no importaba ya que el tenia novia Hakura Morishita eso hacía sentir a Kaede destrozada, pero si al ver que Setsu lograba sonreír al estar con ella no tenía importancia sus sentimientos así que solo se resignó a tenerlo como amigo.

Llego a la escuela justo antes de que sonara la última campanada de clases, las clases comenzaron tranquilamente, pero Kaede no estaba concentrada en lo que decía el maestro, solo pensaba en que si debería cambiar sus sentimientos por Setsu y encontrar a alguien más que le correspondiera su amor, el terminar las clases Kaede estaba dispuesta en irse a casa para poder descansar ya que se sentía muy cansada física y mentalmente sobre todo mentalmente pero en eso la detiene, un chico alto, piel blanca, cabello gris/verdoso y ojos del mismo color pero más brillantes.

Chico: Hola kaede

Kaede: Hola koichi (Koichi Sumita es el chico que siempre estuvo enamorado de Kaede pero no lo ve más que un amigo).

Koichi: Oye me preguntaba si ¿querrías ir al cine con migo mañana?- con un sonrojo en la cara.

Kaede: Gracias koichi pero estoy algo ocupada en este momento, quizás después.

Koichi: Entiendo, pero al menos puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

Kaede: Claro puedes acompañarme.

Koichi: Genial, digo nos vamos.

Kaede termina de recoger sus cosas y se va junto con koichi a su casa.

En otra parte de su escuela Setsu Yuuki y su novia Haruka Morishita están sentados en la biblioteca Setsu leía como siempre y Hakura trabajaba en sus mangas pero en eso ella se levanta y empieza hablar.

Haruka: Escucha Setsu ya sé tú no tienes sentimientos por mí, y también he notado que siempre te estas fijando en Kaede así que lo diré fácil tu y yo terminamos, solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento del tiempo que estuvimos juntos y siempre seremos amigos, y que arregles las cosas que esa persona que en verdad deberías de amar, así que adiós- dijo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras salía de la biblioteca con la compañía de su muglox panta.

Setsu se quedó mirando como Hakura se alejaba y en se pone a pensar sobre sus acciones.

 **Setsu: Tanto daño le he hecho a todas, bueno creo que Hakura tiene razón debo de arreglar las cosas con Kaede antes de que realmente me odie.**

Setsu: Vámonos rima no tenemos nada que hacer aquí (rima es el muglox de setsu).

Rima: A si pero que vas hacer ahora que Hakura y tu terminaron.

Setsu: Pues hacer lo que me dijo debo arreglar las cosas con Kaede para que no me odie.

Rima: Eso es Setsu, yo te apoyo en eso por fin podrás aceptar sus sentimientos por Kaede haaaaa estoy tan feliz- decía poniendo corazones estilo anime en sus ojos, mientras que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **Setsu: Porque no abre hecho eso antes** ,- se decía mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Kaede seguía caminando junto con Koichi hacia su casa platicaban relajados, eso hacía sentir mejor a kaede la mantenía distraída de sus problemas emocionales, al llegar Kaede se despide mientras se cierra el elevador, y Koichi se despide con una sonrisa.

Koichi seguía un poco frustrado ya que no ha logrado mucho con ella, al darse cuenta una pequeña criaturita vestida de rosa y con gorra de conejo aterriza en su hombro quien era su muglox que se llamaba Popy.

Popy: ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Kaede, Koichi?

Koichi: Pues bien creo me rechazo otra cita pero, al menos me dejo acompañarla hasta su casa.

Popy: Pues eso es un comienzo, pequeño pero es un comienzo, no te rindas Koichi estoy segura de que Kaede lograra ver el gran amor que le tienes.

Koichi: Haa eso espero Popy porque lo último que quiero es que Kaede termine por rechazar el amor en su vida, y todo por culpa de es Setsu Yuuki, pues yo no voy a permitir que esa piedra de sentimientos le haga daño.

Popy: Esa es la actitud koichi- decía muy alegre por el optimismo de su humano.

Kaede al llegar a la entrada de su departamento toca la puerta pero nadie responde así saca las llaves y ella misma abre, se imagina que su madre debe estar dormida ya que casi siempre llega muy cansada de su trabajo.

Kaede: Ya llegue….. Mamá- dijo un poco sorpresiva ya que estaban a su lado 3 hombres vestidos muy elegantes en el sillón.

Mamá de kaede: Hola cariño ven te quiero presentar a unos señores muy importantes.

Kaede: Am claro mamá.

Mamá de kaede: Bien hija, este es el señor Aaron Dustin (al lado izquierdo), el señor Alfred Alamartine (en medio), y el señor Benoit Castel (al lado derecho) (todos son nombres y apellidos franceses pero inventados), señores esta es mi hija Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami.

Señores: Mucho gusto señorita.

Kaede: El gusto es mío, s…Señores- dijo algo nerviosa ya que se le hacía raro que su mamá dijera su nombre completo ya que lo mantenía en secreto por razones importantes para su familia, solo le decían Kaede Minami por eso.

Señor Dustin: Bien ya que estamos todos aquí vamos a comenzar, como saben hace más de un año le pedimos a usted y a su familia suspender el entrenamiento para ser guardia real hasta que supiéramos si realmente las monarquías del mundo regresarían al poder, con el año de prueba que se les puso a las nuevas realezas verdad.

Mamá de kaede: Si lo recuerdo perfectamente pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

Señor Alamartine: Pues todo, ya que el año de prueba resulto ser un completo éxito.

Mamá de kaede: Espere eso quiere decir que.

Señor Castle: Que la monarquía regresa y que ustedes volverán a hacer la guardia imperial de Francia pues sí, es correcto.

Mamá de kaede: No puede ser, esto es, no sé qué decir- decía muy sorpresiva y conmovida ya que sabía lo que eso significaba eso para su difunto esposo.

Kaede no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a esa noticia ya que hace más de un año dejo de entrenar junto con su mamá para ser guardias imperiales, ella solo hacia porque para sabía que su papá siempre quiso ser un guardia imperial por su familia ya que eran un antiguo legado de guardias impérales sobre todo de capitanes, ella estaba conmocionada por el hecho de seria una guardiana imperial.

Señor Castle: No quiero ser grosero e interrumpir su emoción sobre esto pero no tenemos mucho, tienen que empacar sus cosas para transición.

Kaede: Transición ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Mamá de kaede: Kaede hija significa que debemos mudarnos, nos vamos a Francia- Versalles donde está la familia imperial.

Kaede estaba muy alterada por el hecho de que tenía que mudarse a otro continente para hacer el trabajo familiar de su papá.

Kaede: ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- decía con la voz muy temblorosa.

Señor Dustin: Mañana a las 8:00 am de la mañana.

Mamá de kaede: Queeeeee pero es muy poco tiempo.

Señor Alamartine: Lo sabemos, pero son órdenes de la familia imperial, ellos quieren que estén presentes en su país lo más pronto posible ya que quieren realizar la ceremonia de coronación en menos de 2 meses, los necesitamos haya de inmediato, y no se preocupe son la mudanza un camión viene en camino con muchas cajas para que pueden empacar sus cosas, sabemos que es difícil para ustedes pero realmente es importante que vengan con nosotros ya que son lo único que queda de la familia directa de Oscar Jarjayes por su esposo que en paz descanse .

Mamà de kaede: Entiendo perfectamente, pero también quiero que mi hija opine sobre si está de acuerdo con esto ya ella es la que realmente va a dirigir a la guardia imperial.

Señores 3: De acuerdo, ¿Qué opina de esto señorita?

Kaede no tenía palabras sobre esto, pero se puso a pensar que sería un nuevo comienzo para su familia, para mirmo, y sobre todo para ella misma estaba cansada de ser la casi siempre termina perdiendo seria la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar alguien que correspondiera sus sentimiento de verdad.

Kaede: Yo estoy de acuerdo con esto, este era el sueño de mi papá poder comandar a la guardia imperial de Francia y ahora yo cumpliré ese sueño, poder continuar con mi legado, el legado Jarjayes.

Señor Castle: Fantástico eso era lo que queríamos escuchar usted será una gran capitana señorita, o debería decir Lady Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami.

Kaede se sonrojo como tomate por el gran cumplido que le dio el señor castle pero tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse, sin darse cuenta que a lejos de su habitación con la puerta abierta su muglox logro escuchar todo de lo hablaron pero él no entendió porque decían esas cosas sobre todo al llamar kaede lady.

Kaede entra a su habitación rápidamente pero no se da cuenta de alguien la estaba esperando.

Mirmo: Hola kaede.

Kaede: Hola mirmo, me asustaste, sabes que no me gusta eso.

Mirmo: Claro, oye kaede ¿quiénes son esos hombres y porque uno de ellos te llamo lady?

Kaede: Es una larga historia mirmo, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.

Mirmo: ¿Qué cosa kaede?

Kaede: Es posible cambiar mi deseo.

Mirmo se quedó en shock por la pregunta que nunca pensó que kaede sería una persona que cambiara de opinión respecto a sus emociones.

Mirmo: La verdad no lo sé kaede, pero porque quieres saberlo.

Kaede: PORQUE YA ESTOY CANSADA DE SIEMPRE PIERDO EN EL AMOR, YA QUE SETSU NUNCA ME VA A AMAR, ESO LA DOY POR HECHO DESDE QUE ESTA CON HARUKA Y AL RECHAZARME, Y NO PUEDO EVITARLO ME ENTRISTECE QUE NO ME AME ,PERO YA NO PUEDO MAS MIRMO POR ESO QUIERO SABER SI ES POSIBLE CAMBIAR MI DESEO-decía gritando en voz alta.

Mirmo podía lo lastimada que estaba su humana sí que voló hacia su tasa para ver si podría encontrar algo que pudiera cambiar su deseo.

Mirmo: De acuerdo kaede voy a investigar si es posible cambiar tu deseo, pero al volver quiero que me expliques todo sobre esos señores y de lady te parece.

Kaede: Me parece perfecto.

Mirmo: Bien vuelvo en un rato, nos vemos- dijo yendo directo al mundo mugloxs.

Kaede dio un suspiro pesado ya que sería una larga noche guardando sus cosas para la mudanza, y se escucha su mamá llamándola.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede hija ya llego la mudanza acompáñame a subir las cajas.

Kaede: Si mamá.

Kaede sale de su habitación para ayudar a su mamá, al salir su teléfono empieza a sonar pero al no contestar nadie se deja la contestadora.

Hola soy Kaede Minami por momento no estoy en casa así que deja tu mensaje.

Setsu: _Hola kaede soy yo setsu quería hablar contigo, es importante iré mañana a tu casa temprano por favor llámame_.

Setsu dejo su mensaje en la contestadora, y se fue a dormir temprano para recoger a kaede en la mañana.

En el mundo muglox mirmo estaba en la biblioteca de su palacio buscando la forma de cambiar el deseo kaede pero no lograba encontrar absolutamente nada que pudiera servirle así que se frustro por ello.

Mirmo: Esto es inútil, me pregunto si realmente será posible cambiar un deseo- pensó en voz alta, y de pronto un pequeño brillo apareció detrás de una pintura.

Mirmo se acercó a la pintura para saber de quién era, al tenerla al frente vio que era uno de sus tara-abuelos Maximuro rey de muglox en su coronación hace más de 200 años se parecía mucho a mirmo de joven, el brillo se fue pero mirmo quería saber qué era lo que estaba brillando así que quito la pintura de la pared y encontró un caja fuerte, mirmo no sabía los números de la caja fuerte pero en eso mira unas palabras grabadas por debajo de la caja y empezó a leerlas.

Mirmo: Para esta caja abrir deber recordar el día que el nuevo rey llego.

Mirmo no entendía lo que significaba, ya que había muchas coronaciones pasadas que estaban en la historia de muglox, vuelve a mirar la pintura del maximuro y se fija en la fecha 14 de julio de 1789, en eso mirmo pone la fecha de la pintura y se abre la caja, mirmo victorioso empieza a bailar y ve lo que está adentro, se encuentra un pequeño cofre y una llave pegada a la cerradura del cofre, agarra el cofre, cierra la caja y pone la pintura de nuevo en su lugar, mirmo se siente nervioso pero sabía que no podía dejar a kaede con ese dolor en su corazón así que giro la llave y se abrió el cofre, adentro se encontraba unos papeles muy viejos, un rubí y un zafiro, deja las joyas de lado y empieza a leer los papeles.

Mirmo: Quien encuentre esto significa que el humano con el que estas sufrió una gran decepción por su deseo y quiere cambiarlo por otro, este es un hechizo que permitirá el cambio del deseo, para que funcione su humano debe derramar una lagrima en ambas joyas, después debe decir la razón por la cual quiere cambiar su deseo, si es puro el sentimiento del cambio el zafiro brillara y su deseo podrá cambiar, pero si el sentimiento no es más que pudo rencor el rubí brillara y el cambio no se ara, si el cambio es posible ponga el zafiro dentro de la taza mientras que el humano debe llenarla con la misma sustancia con la que se invocó al muglox y cambiarlo por otro que realmente anhele con el alma, una advertencia este hechizo solo podrá hacerse una sola vez y solo puede hacerlo los miembro de la familia real, al hacerlo el cofre y lo demás volverán mágicamente al lugar de donde estaban para no volver a ser visto hasta que otro humano quiera cambiar su deseo.

Mirmo tenía dudas sobre si hacerlo o no, pero al recordar a kaede como sufría por su supuesto amor, guardo los papeles y joyas en el cofre para irse al mundo humano.

Kaede estaba muy cansada había sido una noche muy larga empacando sus cosas, ya no podía guardar una sola caja más ella solo quería dormir por todo el desvelo de su mudanza repentina, unos hombres fueron a su habitación por las ultimas cajas mientras que ella solo esperaba que mirmo apareciera ya eran las 7:00 am y su avión partía en una hora, en eso sale una pequeña criaturita la taza azul era mirmo con una bolsa colgando.

Mirmo: Ya llegue kaedeeeeeee pero ¿qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Kaede: En el camión nos mudaremos a otro país, pero luego te explico el resto, dime mirmo encontraste la forma de cambiar mi deseo.

Mirmo: ¿Mudarnos? A perdón quiero decir si, lo encontré- dijo sacando el cofre dela bolsa.

Mirmo abre cofre, saca las cosas, y le explica a kaede es lo que tiene que hacer.

Mirmo: Bien kaede lo primero que debes hacer es poner una lagrima en cada joya.

Kaede empieza a recordar momentos muy tristes pero a la vez felices de setsu y ella juntos para poder llorar, al recordarlo logra poner una lagrima en cada joya.

Mirmo: Lo siguiente es que debes decirme la razón por la que quieres cambiar tu deseo, si el zafiro brilla poder hacer el cambio, pero si el rubí brilla no se podrá hacer, entendiste kaede.

Kaede: Entiendo, bien aquí vamos, la razón por la que quiero cambiar mi deseo que realmente deseo poder encontrar el amor verdadero, yo pensaba que setsu era la persona indicada para mí pero me equivoque, él nunca me vera más que como una simple amiga, pero no por eso le deseo ningún mal a él solo porque no me corresponda, y por eso yo quiero encontrar el amor con alguien más para no estar resignada a un solo hombre el resto de mi vida solo, quiero encontrar al hombre con el que compartiré el resto mi vida y mi felicidad.

Mirmo: Kaede- decía con lágrimas en los ojos y de pronto el zafiro empieza a brillar lo que significa que kaede podía cambiar su deseo, lo cual sorprendió mucho a mirmo.

Mirmo agarra el zafiro y lo pone adentro de su taza.

Mirmo: Bien kaede ahora solo tienes que llenar mí taza con chocolate caliente y podrás cambiar el deseo, pero espera todas las cosas están guardadas, y aun no me has dicho porque nos mudamos.

Kaede: Bueno mirmo hay cosas que dijiste que su sabias de mi desde el momento que saliste de tu taza verdad.

Mirmo: Si pero sabes cuándo llegue tu nombre completo se me hacía un poco extraño, pero eso que tiene que ver con esto.

Kaede: Pues se trata de mi familia, más bien de mi papá.

Mirmo: Tu papá – decía sorprendido ya todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca menciono a su papá.

Kaede: Veras mirmo, mi papá era parte de un antiguo legado de guardias imperiales franceses, solíamos proteger a la familia real de Francia hasta los días de la revolución, pero hace menos de un año los gobiernos del mundo pusieron a prueba lo que quedaba de la monarquía original si era un éxito volverían al poder pero sino todo se quedaría tal y como estaba, y al parecer tuvieron éxito el año de prueba de la monarquía fue mejor que cualquier presidencia mundial, así que como resultado están tratando de reunir todo lo que llego a sobrevivir de esas independías-monárquicas entre ellas mi familia.

Mirmo: Espera eso quiere decir que eres de la realeza como yo, porque nunca me lo dijiste, bueno eso explica tu nombre y otras cosas, pero en que puesto de la realeza estas.

Kaede: De guardia real mirmo, aunque más bien de capitana.

Mirmo: ¿Capitana?

Kaede: Si, estás viendo a Lady Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami, la nueva capitana de la guardia imperial de Francia.

Mirmo: Queeeeeeeeeee, esto es una locura, no puedo creerlo, bien eso explica porque te llamo lady ese señor, pero wow no lo puedo creer.

Kaede: Losé, pero mirmo que vamos hacer con el cambio del deseo.

Mirmo: Es cierto no te preocupes por eso, mientras el zafiro siga brillando hasta que logres poner chocolate caliente y tu deseo podrá cambiarse.

Kaede sonríe en respuesta por lo que dijo mirmo es eso alguien toca la puerta, mirmo se esconde dentro de la taza y esconde el zafiro dentro de su cuerpo, al abrirla era su mamá.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede ya es hora de irnos al aeropuerto, de camino pasaremos por café para buscar algo de desayunar, ahora toma tu bolso y vámonos.

Kaede: Si mamá.

La mamá de kaede sale de la habitación pero antes agarra su bolso, saca un sobre y lo deja en el piso, deja la ventana abierta, guarda la taza de mirmo en su bolso y mira por última vez lo que ya no será su habitación, kaede toma el ascensor junto con su mamá al bajar la mudanza ya se había ido para el aeropuerto y los tres señores esperándolas en una limosina, eran las 7:20 am y el sol ya estaba mostrándose al mundo.

Señor Dustin: Listas señoritas.

Mamá de kaede/Kaede: Listas.

Kaede sube a la limosina mientras su mamá termina entregándole las llaves de su departamento al dueño del edificio y deseándoles suerte a ella y su hija en su nueva vida, kaede y su mamá no hacían más que ver por la ventana estar despidiéndose de lo que será antigua vida.

Mientras que setsu ya estaba por llegar al departamento de kaede no podía esperar más tiempo así que decidió ir ella para poder decirle sus verdadero sentimientos, vio a lo lejos como su mamá le entregaba unas llaves a un hombre, subía a una limusina, y se iba en ella, setsu decidió ir corriendo para ver lo que ocurría al llegar ya estaba lejos la limusina, pero el hombre seguía en su lugar.

Setsu: Disculpe señor pero esa era la señora minami.

Señor del edificio: A si lo era, ella y su hija se van a mudar a otro país.

Setsu: Que, pero como mudarse.

Señor del edificio: Lose fue algo repentino para ella y su hija, pero ya me explicaron la situación así que es comprensible, van directo al aeropuerto.

Setsu sin perder tiempo se fue corriendo tratando de alcanzar la limusina pero era inútil, en eso rima llega volando al lado de setsu.

Rima: Que pasa setsu porque estas corriendo, no ibas a ver a kaede.

Setsu: Esa era el plan pero al llegar, vi como su mamá subía a una limusina y se iba en ella, y un señor creo es que dueño del edificio me dijo que ella dos se estaban mudando a otro país, y que se iban para el aeropuerto.

Rima: Que pero eso no es imposible como es que se va sin ni siquiera avisar.

Setsu: El señor dijo que había sido repentino así que para ella también fue una sorpresa- ,mientras estaba por alcanzarla la limusina de vuelta y al cruzarla estaban dos caminos setsu ya no puso cual era el que tomo,-rayos ya no es por donde se fueron.

Rima: No te preocupes setsu, ya se dijiste que se iban para el aeropuerto cierto.

Setsu: Si pero que intentas decirme rima.

Rima: Muy fácil setsu en vez de seguirla vamos directo para el aeropuerto, así podrás llegar antes que ella y podrás siquiera despedirte.

Setsu: Buena idea rima- dijo corriendo hacia el metro con rima en sus hombros.

 **Setsu: Tengo que llegar antes que ella, tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella, tengo que decirle que ella es en realidad a quien amo, kaede por favor espérame.**

Mientras que kaede, su mamá, los señores y el chofer se detuvieron en un café pidiendo algunas cosas para desayunar, kaede pidió un sándwich de jamón con queso, y dos chocolates calientes, pero no quería bajarse de la limusina, su mamá en cuanto la dejo sola saco la taza mientras que mirmo luchaba por mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

Mirmo: Sabes lo difícil que es mantener la respiración y con una joya pegada al cuerpo.

Kaede: Lo siento mirmo, pero sabes que no podía dejar de mi mamá viera el brillo de la taza.

Mirmo: Tienes razón bueno ahora solo queda esperar a te traigan el chocolate y cambiar tu deseo- mientras él explicaba escucha como la llama la mamá de kaede y otra vez esconde la joya sobre él y kaede pone la taza detrás se su espalda.

Mamá de kaede: Ten cariño, tu sándwich y tus chocolates.

Kaede: Gracias mamá.

Mamá de kaede: Ahora regreso con lo demás, así que disfruta tu desayuno.

Kaede asiente, mientras que su mamá regresa por lo suyo y lo de los señores, pone la taza en una mesita para coctel que estaba en la limusina y mirmo vuelve a salir de su escondite.

Mirmo: Hagamos esto rápido antes de tu mamá y esos señores vuelvan, lo único que tienes que hacer es poner el chocolate y pedir un nuevo deseo entendido, ahora rápido.

Kaede: Bien, deseo encontrar a alguien que realmente corresponda mi amor, sin importar su clase, su forma de ser, su manera de comportarse, mientras sea honesto con sus sentimientos tanto para mí como con el mismo, -dijo terminando de servir el chocolate caliente es eso la taza brilla por completo consumiendo el chocolate, es eso las joyas y el cofre desaparecen mágicamente, lo que significaba que ya estaba hecho su deseo había sido cambiado.

Mirmo: Ya está tu deseo fue cambiado por otro de mayor importancia.

Kaede: Gracias mirmo por todo.

Kaede y mirmo se sonrieron mientras disfrutaban de su cometido escuchan unos pasos mirmo se esconde otra vez dentro de la taza y kaede lo guarda en su bolso, su mamá, los señores y el chofer regresaron con su desayuno en las manos listos para irse al aeropuerto.

Setsu llego a la estación del metro esperando que llegara el tren hacia el aeropuerto pero ya estaba tardando demasiado.

Setsu: Porque está tardando tanto, nunca se retrasa.

Rima: Tranquilo setsu de seguro debe de haber alguna explicación, -en eso se escuchan las bocinas.

Bocina: Estimados pasajeros lamentamos informales que tren que lleva al aeropuerto sufre unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas pero estará nuevamente en función en una hora así que por favor sean pacientes, y que tengan una linda mañana.

Setsu: Que es en serio en una hora para entonces ya se abra ido su avión.

Rima: No te preocupes setsu seguramente sigue esperando su avión, siempre me dices que los vuelos se retrasan no.

Setsu: Es verdad pero solo quiero verla y aclarar todo este asunto antes de que se vaya.

Rima no hacía más que preocuparse por dentro, setsu por fin acepto sus sentimientos por kaede y ella se iba sin decir nada, no era justo pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

Kaede, su mamá, y los señores por fin habían llegado al aeropuerto solo esperaban a que su avión estuviera listoo, eran las 8:50 am habían esperado casi una hora más de lo acordado, y eso ponía aprueba la paciencia de kaede.

Kaede: ¿Por qué está tardando tanto nuestro avión mamá?

Mamá de kaede: Tranquila cariño, sabes que siempre se tardan los aviones en prepararse, no debe faltarles mucho para terminar.

Señor Castle: De hecho nosotros vamos a viajar en un jet privado señora jarjayes.

Mamá de kaede: ¿Un jet privado?

Kaede: Déjenme adivinar, ordenes de la familia imperial.

Señor Dustin: No lady jarjayes de hecho fue la señorita Alicia Jaryajes.

Kaede: Tía Alicia, no he escuchado nada de ella desde que tenía 8 años.

Mamá de kaede: Porque una de mis cuñadas pago por un jet privado, acaso ellas sabían de nuestro regreso.

Señor Alamartine: Si, en realidad queríamos decirles a ustedes dos primero en persona, pero sus cuñadas se enteraron a través de las noticias europeas primero ellas nos insistieron en que no dijéramos nada hasta que mansión jarjayes estuviera reconstruida a su antigua gloria y venir por ustedes.

Mamá de kaede: Quiere decirme mis cuñadas están en Paris esperándonos a mi hija y a mí en la antigua mansión familiar de mi esposo.

Señores 3: Si.

Mamá de kaede: No puedo creer esto, pasaron 6 años desde que murió mi esposo y aun así decidieron ayudarme, pensé que me odiaban-decía entre sollozos por la sorpresa de sus cuñadas.

Señor Dustin: Supongo que ellas entendían lo importante que era esto y por eso ayudaron, pero ya tendrán tiempo para arreglar eso ahora lo importante es llegar a Versalles para poder revindicar a su familia.

Mamá de kaede: Tienen razón señores pero no sé qué vaya a pasar.

Kaede: Descuida mamá, estoy segura de que papá estaría feliz de que mis tías y tú volvieran a ver después de tanto tiempo- dijo sosteniendo la mano de su mamá y le devuelve el cariño con una sonrisa, en eso llega una aeromoza con ellas y los señores.

Aeromoza: Discúlpenos si nos hemos tardado en preparar el jet señores, tuvimos un pequeño con tanque de gasolina parece que tenía una fuga y tuvimos que repararla, pero ya está arreglada y pueden abordar muy seguros señores, pero antes debo revisar sus pasaportes para que pueden salir así que síganme por favor.

Señor Alamartine: Gracias señorita, bueno señora ya es hora de irnos la veremos a usted y a su hija abordo- dijo levantándose de una banca junto con los otros dos señores.

La mamá de kaede se fue junto con los señores para mostrar los pasaportes, dejando a kaede un rato más en la banca, kaede saca a mirmo y la pulsera que le regalo setsu en su cumpleaños y se la queda mirando un momento.

Mirmo: ¿Que vas a hacer con eso kaede?

Kaede: Pues dejarla aquí, me traerá recuerdos muy amargos y además si quiero encontrar a alguien más debo olvidarme de todo de lo que me recuerde a setsu.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede hija, ven ya es hora de irnos.

Kaede: Si mamá, - dijo mientras seguía mirando la pulsera para poder dejarla en la banca, que después fue encontrada por la aeromoza.

Kaede, y los demás subieron al jet, se cerraron las puertas, y despegaron, su mamá y los señores estaban ablando de cómo serían los futuros planes para la nueva guardia imperial, mientras que kaede estaba viendo por la ventana las nubes y perdida en sus pensamientos, mirmo estaba quería preguntarle cómo estaba ella por el cambio de su deseo pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla meditar en sus pensamientos.

 **Kaede: Adiós setsu, por fin podrás estar con quien realmente amas** , -dando un suspiro de melancolía por su decisión.

Setsu finalmente llego al aeropuerto, parecía que el tiempo que llevo esperando era eterno, entro corriendo con rima de compañía y en su hombro que rebota con cada paso que daba setsu, fue al segundo piso para encontrar a kaede pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte en eso la aeromoza lo ve y llama su atención.

Aeromoza: Disculpe joven pero ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Setsu: Si a una chica, mediana, ojos castaños y- en eso interrumpe la aeromoza.

Aeromoza: Cabello rubio con una coletas.

Setsu: Si ella mi amiga y me gustaría despedirme de ella pero no la encuentro sabe si ya se subió a su avión o esperando en alguna parte.

Aeromoza: Lo lamento joven pero su avión acaba de partir ya deben de estar por los cielos en este momento.

Setsu se quedó sin palabras y sorprendido, no podía creer que kaede ya se había, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, y rima también estaba sorprendida tenía las manos entre su boca por la noticia.

Setsu: P…. pero sabe a dónde fue avión dígame por favor.

Aeromoza: Lo siento pero no podemos dar información de nuestros pasajeros sin una orden del director de vuelos o la policía va en contra de nuestra de nuestra política de confidencialidad joven, pero puedo darle esto que ella dejo parecía triste por dejarlo-dijo sacando la pulsera de un cajón que tenía en el mostrador.

Al ver la pulsera setsu se sentía adolorido, porque era un regalo que él le dio a kaede en su cumpleaños realmente le había hecho tanto daño a ella.

Setsu: Gracias señora-agradeció con una voz seria y triste.

Aeromoza: De nada joven.

Setsu salió lentamente del aeropuerto pensando en todos los errores que cometió con las chicas que decían amarlo haruka, azumi, pero sobre todo con kaede, parecía que nunca lograría disculparse con ella y decirle sus sentimientos por ella, rima nunca había visto a setsu tan serio bueno más de lo normal parecía que realmente estaba arrepentido por sus acciones con kaede, tomaron el tren de regreso a casa pero setsu se desvió un poco quiso salir a caminar para poder tranquilizar su mente y su corazón, estuvo afuera toda la mañana y la tarde llegaba a cada lugar al que kaede y el compartieron momentos junto y con sus amigos, cuando por fin se puso llego al último lugar donde ellos dos mantenían buenos más que ningún lugar momentos el parque, setsu se acercó a uno de los columpios, se sentó y saco la pulsera de uno de sus bolsillos, al mirarla no puedo evitar recordar cada momento que paso junto kaede desde que se conocieron hasta el día que le dijo que era novio de haruka, fue cuando kaede se volvió un poco más seria pero luchaba por mostrar una sonrisa ante todo y eso era lo que le dolía y sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Setsu: Realmente soy un tonto, no me sorprendería que ella se haya ido odiándome, y todo porque nunca acepte mis sentimientos por ella, kaede por favor perdóname.

Rima también estaba muy triste por esto también estaba con lágrimas en los por el hecho de nunca volver a ver, no le preocupaba por mirmo porque sabía que podía volver a verlo en el mundo muglox, pero a kaede nunca más, pero al escuchar a setsu llorar ella se detuvo y trato de calmarlo.

Rima: Descuida setsu, todo estará bien.

Setsu: Porque rima, porque acepte ser novio de haruka cuando sabía que no sentía más que amistad por ella, porque nunca fui fiel a mis sentimientos, porque fui tan cobarde para decirle que la amaba, y ahora se fue rima, y ni siquiera pude verla por última vez además no me sorprendería que ella me odie en este momento, realmente soy un tonto- decía entre sollozos y presionando la pulsera contra su pecho.

Rima: Eso no es verdad setsu, no eres un tonto, kaede jamás sería capaz de odiarte, todo estará bien, lose.

Setsu y rima finalmente llegaron a casa ya era de noche estuvieron afuera todo el día y sus padres aun no llegaban de trabajar como era costumbre, sestu entro a su cuarto, se puso pijama y se fue adormir temprano, realmente no quería saber absolutamente nada en ese momento solo relajarse de ese dolor que sentía aun que se lo tenía merecido.

Setsu: **Kaede por favor no me odies, yo te amo, perdón por ser tan cobarde y decirte mis sentimientos,** -con ese último pensamiento cerro sus ojos y se durmió inmediatamente.

* * *

Aquí el segundo cap que los disfruten

dejen sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. La Mansión Jarjayes.**

Después de 12 horas de vuelo (tiempo real de ida y vuelta en avión de Japón-Francia) por llegaron a Francia en aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Versalles eran las 3:40 pm, Kaede, su mamá, y los señores bajaron del jet y entraron por sus cosas, mientras que kaede terminaba de explicarle a mirmo la historia de su familia y la de la familia real Francia-Austria (digo eso porque maria Antonieta era originaria de Austria y su esposo de Francia).

Kaede: Y en resumen por eso surgió la revolución francesa.

Mirmo: Valla María Antonieta realmente una ingenua, compara con ella, tú eres más lista kaede.

Kaede: Oye tenle un poco respeto, pero si básicamente el verdadero error fue poner al mando a unos niños, pero eran tiempos distintos mirmo así que no siempre se debe juzgar por el pasado de uno.

Mirmo: Tal vez tengas razón, pero qué posibilidades hay de que la nueva familia real cometa los mismos errores que sus antecesores.

Kaede: A decir verdad mirmo, no creo que quienes ahora estarán al mando del país cometan los mismo errores que ellos, estamos en el siglo XXI (21) las cosas ya son muy diferentes.

Mirmo: Claro-dijo con sarcasmo.

Los dos seguían hablando del tema hasta que se escuchó una voz que llamaba a kaede era su mamá.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede hija una mudanza ya subió nuestras cosas es hora de ir a la mansión Jarjayes.

Kaede: Si mamá.

Mirmo: Bueno kaede creo que será bueno este cambio en tu vida podrás de nuevo.

Mirmo: Creo que tienes razón.

Kaede, su mamá, y los señores salieron del aeropuerto y afuera estaba otra limusina, se dirigían a la ciudad de Versalles, kaede y mirmo en su hombro estaban muy curiosos por saber cómo era la ciudad, kaede abrió el quemacocos (así se les llama a las ventanas en los techos) y se sentó sobre techo, estaban impresionados por lo hermoso que era la ciudad de Versalles.

Kaede: Es realmente maravillo no crees mirmo.

Mirmo: Cierto, este lugar en increíble.

Kaede y mirmo siguieron admirando la ciudad por un rato hasta llegar a una residencia privada donde estaban muchas mansiones alrededor, los dos se preguntaban cuál era en la que ellos y la mamá de kaede vivirían, y en eso la mamá de kaede les llama la atención a su hija.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede baja de ahí, ya vamos a llegar a la mansión Jarjayes.

Kaede: Si mamá.

Kaede bajo mientras mirmo estaba tranquilo sobre su hombro, llegaron a una pequeña colina que estaba más arriba de la residencia y se detiene la limusina para que puedan abrir la reja de la entrada hasta estar dentro de ella, kaede, su mamá, y los señores se bajan y en eso ven una enorme mansión, la mansión Jarjayes.

La mansión Jarjayes era el triple de grande que el de Kaoru Matsutake, tenía pilares de mármol blancas, barios balcones entre habitaciones, una enorme fuente con el dios del mar Poseidón rodeado por leones y sirenas hechas de mármol blanco en medio de la entrada, estatuas blancas de leones entre las puertas y pegasos montados por ginetes entre las rejas que también son de mármol blanco, las rejas eran de color negro con muchas partes doradas y grandes luces entre pilares que parecían perlas gigantes, una grabado de Zeus con varios súbditos en el frente del techo, y los jardines verdes y llenos de muchísimas rosas (lo último lo invente pero si es hermoso), era toda una maravilla ese lugar (en realidad está en EUA pero es si es hermosa aquí la pág. Por si quieren /fotos/noticia/12412/en-fotos-si-tiene-17-millones-de-dolares-puede-comprar-esta-replica-del-palacio-de-versalles/), la mamá de kaede y los señores fueron con los de la mudanza mientras que kaede y mirmo no cabían de la impresión de lo hermoso que era el lugar.

Mirmo: Vaya esto es increíble este lugar es mucho mejor que la casa de kaoru, no lo crees kaede.

Kaede: Por supuesto, no puedo creer que vayamos a vivir aquí, es asombro ciento que estoy en un sueño.

Mirmo: Pues no lo estas, ay ya me imagino de cara de los demás cuando se enteren de esto, sobre todo con ese torpe de jacky eso le demostrara que soy mejor que él.

Kaede: Ay mirmo a un estando del otro lado del mundo no puedes olvidar tu rivalidad con jacky.

Mirmo: No, estoy dispuesto a presumirle todo lo que ahora voy a empezar a vivir aquí en esta bella ciudad.

Kaede solo podía sonreír de forma irónica por la actitud de mirmo, pero está bien ella estaba en la misma situación con Azumi Hidaka, siempre competían por el amor de setsu pero eso ya es historia.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede ven, ayúdame a bajar estas cajas.

Kaede: Si mamá, mirmo quieres explorar el lugar sin mi yo estaré ocupada ayudado a bajar y desempacar las cosas.

Mirmo: De acuerdo pero no te quejes después de que necesitas mi ayuda-dijo levantando sus abanicos e irse volando por la mansión.

Al entrar a la mansión ya estaba toda amueblada y decorada por dentro, al ver todo eso kaede y su mamá solo sacaron las cosas faltantes que necesitaban, como los platos, cubiertos, vasos, sus ropas, algunos libros, objetos personales, cosas pequeñas pero necesarias, subieron al segundo piso para ver si necesitaban algo pero no ya todas las habitaciones estaban arregladas, con camas y sabanas nuevas, y armarios grandes pero todas blancas, kaede busco hasta encontrar habitación para ella y mirmo, al abrir la sexta puerta había encontrado la habitación perfecta era grande con una enorme cama estilo princesa, un tocador y varios muebles antiguos pero bien conservados, un armario grande, y un ventanal grande con un balcón afuera.

Kaede: Parece que mis tías realmente se esmeraron por nuestra llegada.

Mientras kaede seguía en sus pensamientos por su nueva habitación llega mirmo y le llama la atención.

Mirmo: Oye kaede, que te parece esta habitación.

Kaede: Hay mirmo es perfecta vamos a haber como se ve todo desde-dijo yendo al ventanal y abriéndolo para poder ver todo el lugar desde el balcón,-Hoooo se puede todo desde aquí es hermoso, puedo hasta donde está la ciudad debemos estar en la parte de atrás de la mansión puedo ver el patio de abajo.

Mirmo: Tengo que admitir que es impresionante realmente no puedo esperar a contárselo a todos.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede donde estas, aún faltan cosas por bajar.

Kaede: Voy mamá, mirmo tu quédate aquí mientras termino.

Mirmo: Por mi está bien.

Kaede bajo hasta la entrada para terminar de bajar las cosas, habían llegado como a las 4:00 pm a la mansión y ya eran las 6:30 pm, habían pasado toda la tarde acomodando las cosas.

Mamá de kaede: Que día tan pesado pero ya todo está listo, pero ¿qué harán los de la mudanza con el resto de nuestras cosas ya tenemos aquí mucho más de lo que necesitamos?

Jefe de la mudanza: No se preocupe señora, unas mujeres llamaron diciendo que si les sobraba algo que lo guardáramos en un almacén en la ciudad, por si esto de la monarquía no funcionaba para que no tengan que volver a comprarlas si se tienen que mudar otra vez.

Mamá de kaede: En serio, bueno gracias por todo a usted y sus trabajadores.

Jefe de la mudanza: Con gusto señora, bien hombres nuestro trabajo ya termino es hora de irnos.

Al oír al jefe todos los trabajadores de la mudanza subieron a la parte trasera del camión y se fueron.

La mamá de kaede fue con los señores para agradecerles por su ayuda y por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y kaede, mientras que kaede estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada por el cansancio de toda esa mudanza repentina, desde Japón hasta Francia en un solo día fue muy cansado.

Señor Castel: Bueno señora jarjayes ya tenemos que irnos, pero espero que usted y su hija puedan estar cómodas en su nuevo hogar.

La mamá de kaede: Gracias en verdad, realmente no sé qué decir todo ha sido muy repentino para nosotras, en especial por mis cuñadas solo espero que no sigan molestas por lo de mi esposo.

Señor Dustin: No creo que le tengan ningún rencor a usted, si fuera así ellas no abrían contribuido a reconstruir la mansión para usted y su hija vivieran.

La mamá de kaede: Creo que tiene razón señor dustin.

Señor Alamartine: Bueno será mejor irnos que tengan una buena noche.

Los señores se subieron a la limusina y se fueron de la mansión jarjayes, kaede y su mamá entraron a lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar, ya eran las 7:00 PM de la noche.

Kaede: Mamá ya estoy muy cansada me iré a dormir temprano, hoy fue el día más largo e inesperado de mi vida.

La mamá de kaede: El mío también hija, y también me iré a dormir temprano, buenas noches hija.

Kaede: Buenas noches mamá.

Kaede y su mamá se fueron a sus habitaciones para irse a dormir ya que había sido un día muy agotador para las dos, al a su habitación kaede estaba tan cansada que solo se acostó y se durmió enseguida, mirmo al verla intenta buscar una sábana en su nuevo armario al encontrarla vuela sobre la cama de kaede y la tapa con la sabana.

Mirmo: Buenas noches kaede, mañana empezaremos nuestra nueva vida aquí-dijo durmiendo a su lado y esperando el comienzo de sus vidas en Francia-Versalles.

* * *

Y ese fue el tercer capítulo espero que entiendan muy bien la historia y que sea de su agrado.

Besos Lady-Yi26.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. La Noticia de la Partida de Kaede**

Ya era lunes en la mañana en Japón eran las 7:00AM y setsu estaba en camino a la escuela pero su mente estaba más ocupada en cierta persona que ya no estaba en la ciudad, ni el país, ni en el continente, kaede minami, el seguía preguntándose porque no habrá tenido el valor de corresponder los sentimientos de kaede y en haber lastimado a las chicas que eran realmente importantes en su vida pero parecía que eso ya no tendría importancia, y de una chica le salta encima dándole un gran abrazo, piel blanca, altura media/alta, cabello negro, ojos morados, y una personalidad un tanto agresiva y se llamaba Azumi Hidaka.

Azumi: Setsu buenos días (voz alegre)- y tomándolo por el brazo posesivamente.

Setsu: Hola azumi.

Azumi: Podemos caminar juntos a la escuela, o estas esperando a aburrida de haruka (voz molesta).

Setsu: Haruka y yo terminamos azumi.

Azumi: En serio o que lastima pero ya que la vida sigue, van vamos a la escuela-mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

 **Azumi: Esto es perfecto ahora solo queda deshacerme de la molestia de kaede y setsu será solo mio.**

Mientras que azumi estaba celebraba en su mente el rompimiento de setsu y haruka, setsu seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos de culpa, voltea un poco la mirada y ve que pasan por el lugar donde kaede siempre lo esperaba y eso le dio un gran dolor al corazón a setsu por el hecho de que nunca volverá a verla.

Llegaron a la escuela y cada uno se fue a su salón, pero setsu no estaba concentrado en clases lo único en que podía pensar era en kaede y en su propia cobardía, al llegar la hora del receso setsu quería despejar un poco su mente se dirigía a la azotea de la escuela cuando fue detenido por Koichi Sumita.

Setsu: ¿Qué quieres koichi?

Koichi: Sabes bien el porque te estoy buscando, tu sabes a ¿dónde se mudó kaede?

Setsu: ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Koichi: Antes de iniciar las clases, el profesor nos dio la noticia de que kaede minami se mudó del país por razones familiares y yo supongo que tú debes de saber a dónde se fue.

Setsu: No sé a dónde se fue.

Koichi: No me mientas setsu, sé que donde está.

Setsu: No estoy mintiendo no tengo idea a que país se mudó kaede.

Voces: Kaede se mudó a otro país.

Setsu y koichi se sorprendieron por escuchar esas voces que conocían perfectamente, voltearon para verse con la cara de sus amigos, Kaoru Matsutake, Haruka Morishita, y Azumi Hidaka.

Kaoru: Eso no es verdad, no es posible que kaede se haya ido.

Koichi: Lo lamento kaoru pero es cierto kaede se mudó a otro país, y setsu no quiere decirme a cual.

Setsu: Por última vez no tengo idea de adonde se fue, es enserio.

Azumi: Y ¿Cómo es que sabes que se mudó koichi y tú también setsu?

Koichi estaba por responder pero en eso suena la campana y da por terminado el receso.

Koichi: Les diré como me entere después de la escuela no vemos en el parque en cuanto terminen las clases de acuerdo.

Azumi/Haruka/Kaoru/Setsu: De acuerdo.

Regresaron a sus salones para continuar sus clases, pero los 5 chicos solo podían pensar en por qué kaede se fue sin decir nada, al terminar las clases los 5 se fueron para el parque para saber de una lo que sucedía con kaede y su repentina mudanza.

Haruka: Muy bien todos queremos saber cómo fue que kaede se fue y sin decir nada, pero antes debemos saber cómo fue que kaede se mudó sin decirnos nada, hoichi empieza tú.

Koichi: Bien entre al salón a esperar a que comenzaran las clases como siempre, y kaede aún no llegaba pero no fue extraño al principio, pero después de que sonó la campana ya había sido demasiado y trate de pensar las razones del porqué no había venido a clases, el maestro llego al salón pero antes de iniciar la clase nos dijo que tenía que darnos un aviso de algo.

Azumi: Dejame adivinar fue de kaede verdad.

Koichi: Si, el profesor nos dijo que kaede minami ya no volvería más a la escuela, porque tuvieron que mudarse a otro país por razones familiares, eso me altero un poco y después pensé que setsu sabría por qué se había ido y sin decir nada, pero no deja de decirme que no sabe a dónde se fue,-empando a alterarse y casi a punto de golpear a setsu pero haruka lo detiene.

Haruka: Tranquilo koichi entendemos perfectamente, y bueno eso fue todo lo que supiste de kaede y su mudanza.

Koichi asiente con la cabeza para confirmar que lo que dijo es verdad.

Haruka: Ahora tu setsu, como fue que supiste que kaede se mudó.

Setsu: Lose porque llegue a su casa en el momento en que se mudaba ayer en la mañana.

Kaoru: Queee fue ayer pero fue que se fuera tan de pronto.

Setsu: Yo tampoco lose, pero continuando quería hablar con ella de algo importante pero al llegar a su casa vi el camión de mudanzas y a su mamá subir a un limusina.

Kauro/Azumi/Haruka/Koichi: ¿Limusina?

Setsu: Lose parece algo extraño pero es la verdad, bueno me acerque al que parecía ser el dueño del edificio, me dijo que tenían que mudarse así que se dirigían al aeropuerto y que también fue muy repentino para ellas, trate de alcanzarlas pero era muy rápido, así que fui a la estación del tren para irme al aeropuerto y poder encontrármela pero nos dijeron por el altavoz que tenían problemas técnicos tuve que esperar más de una hora, cuando finalmente pude subir al tren solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, pero al llegar ya era tarde habían subido al avión ella y su mamá.

Haruka: Y no supiste a donde fue el avión al que subió- decía entre sollozos a punto de llorar.

Setsu: No, pregunte a donde había ido su avión pero dijeron que no podían decirlo ya que va en contra de la confidencialidad de sus pasajeros, así que me fui y ya no supe más,-dijo con la voz muy seria y con mirada abajo.

Azumi: Entonces es verdad que se fue, pero porque se fue tan de pronto.

Setsu: Es lo que no se, y es lo quisiera saber.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y tristes por el hecho de que kaede se fue sin decir nada, pero sus pensamientos de dolor son interrumpidos por pequeñas voces que se escuchan desde el aire, se voltean y ven eran sus mugloxs, rima, murumo, jacky, panta y poppy, que venían de prisa hacia ellos.

Setsu: Que pasa.

Rima: Kaede deeeeeee, perdón estoy un poco agitada pero ya estoy bien, kaede dejo un sobre en su apartamento y creo es para nosotros-sacando el sobre de su cuerpo.

Setsu: Pero como fue que entraste debe de estar cerrado ese lugar.

Murumo: Yo fui en la mañana a ver a mirmo para jugar pero al llegar estaba vacío y con la ventana abierta en la habitación de kaede y encontré el sobre en el piso.

Poppy: Luego fue con nosotros, fuimos al departamento de setsu porque rima dijo que tenía algo que decirnos y nos dio la noticia de que kaede y mirmo entonces llega murumo con el sobre.

Panta: Así que creímos que sería buena idea buscarlos después de la escuela para poder abrirlo juntos y aquí estamos todos.

Azumi: Pero que esperamos, dame eso yo lo abriré y leeré- agarrando de una la carta de las pequeñas manitas de rima.

Azumi abrió el sobre y encontró dos cartas una estaba al nombre de ellos 5 y sus mugloxs, y la otra de su amiga Estumi Kido.

Haruka: Yo le daré a estumi la carta mañana- dice agarrando la carta.

Azumi abrió la carta y empezó a leerla pero nunca imagino que lo que leería la haría sentirse de una madrea muy triste, al igual que sus amigos.

Azumi ** _/(Kaede): Queridos amigos si encuentran esta carta es que uno de sus mugloxs fue a mi casa que está ya vacía, mi mamá y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a Francia por asuntos familiares de mi papá que en paz descanse, lo más seguro es que nunca regresemos a Japón así que esta carta es mi forma de despedirme de todos ustedes, pero quiero que sepan que realmente les estoy muy agradecida por todas la aventuras que tuvimos juntos y créanme que nunca los olvidare, puede que hemos tenido momentos difíciles entre nosotros pero eso solo demostraba que la amistad que nos tenemos era más fuerte que todos los obstáculos que nos pusieron en el camino, y por eso nunca los voy a olvidar a todos ustedes no solo por ser mis amigos sino por ser las personas más importantes que llegaron a mi vida, y díganle a rima que no se preocupe por mirmo puedo dejar que lleven su taza con ustedes para que pueda visitarlos y/o encontrarse en mundo de muglox nosato mientras que yo me despido._**

 ** _Con cariño Kaede._**

Al terminar de leer la carta, todos estaban en una tormenta de lágrimas por lo que decía, no podían creer que kaede se había ido.

Koichi: No puede ser que realmente se haya ido-con una voz de tristesa.

Azumi: Pues ahí lo dice claramente, tonto kaede sea ido para siempre-decía entre sollozos.

Kaoru: No es posible que esto esté pasando, ella en verdad se fue-con lágrimas en los ojos.

Haruka: Kaede porque- también con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a setsu quien la cabeza abajo por la tristeza de no ver otra vez a kaede.

Mientras que los mugloxs lloraban por el hecho de que era verdad de que kaede nunca volvería a Japón.

Rima: Hay kaede porque tuviste que irte, ahora no podrás estar junto a setsu- con un mar de lágrimas entre sus ojos.

Jacky: Maldición mirmo porque te atreviste a irte sin antes vencerte, cobarde.

Murumo: Hay kaede extrañare la forma en que sonreías cuando me dabas malvaviscos.

Panta: Ho que triste siento que me trasformo- se convierte en un pañuelo flotante (cap.171)

Poppy: Hay kaede quisiera haberte visto por última para así recordar tu linda sonrisa - decía entre sollozos.

Todos estaban muy afectado por la noticia de que kaede se había ido de Japón para siempre, pero el que más estaba inundado en su pesar era setsu ya que nunca pensó que algo así le llegaría a pasar, después de un enorme rato en silencio y lágrimas todos se fueron con un gran pesar a sus casa, haruka y koichi lamentaban nunca haber podido aclarar sus problemas con kaede, azumi solo estaba molesta porque kaede se fue sin dar siquiera la última pelea por sestsu, kaoru no paraba de llorar porque kaede nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, pero setsu era el más sufría por la partida de kaede no solo por no haber correspondido sus sentimientos, también porque nunca logro hacer sincero con ella ni el mismo y además de lastimar a la única persona que realmente lo amaba.

Los mugloxs también estaban muy tristes, ya que le habían agarrado un gran cariño a kaede, excepto jacky que solo pensaba en que haría ahora que mirmo se ha ido de Japón, no podían hacer excepto esperar si tendrían alguna noticia de kaede en algún futuro cercano o distante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo.5 El Regreso de la Familia y Guardia Imperial Jarjayes.**

Era de mañana en la hermosa ciudad de Paris y en ella una linda chica de cabellos rubios empezaba a despertarse con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, bostezo y se tallo los ojos, al abrirlos se encontraba en una habitación complementa diferente a la suya y entonces recordó todo lo que paso ayer.

Kaede: Vaya, yo creí que había sido un sueño pero fue real, puedes creer esto mirmo, ¿mirmo?-buscándolo con la mirada hasta que lo encuentra dormido sobre su nuevo tocador y junto a las tazas (decidí que aparecería la taza rosa de kaede para que vaya al mundo muglox)- hoo mirmo.

Kaede miraba a mirmo con una sonrisa como siempre, hasta que escucho que tocaban su puerta.

Kaede: Adelante-al abrirse era la puerta era su mamá.

Mamá de kaede: Buenos días hija.

Kaede: Buenos días mamá.

Mamá de kaede: Arréglate vamos a salir a desayuno, tus tías llamaron diciendo que vendrían esta tarde así que hay que prepararnos para lo que viene-con una voz de preocupación.

Kaede: Si mamá.

La mamá de kaede cerró la puerta para dejar que kaede se arreglara, mientras que ella se levantó de la cama, fue a su armario sacando la ropa que se pondría ( st-listas. /images/2014-01/375489/4307036_ ?1389550828 por si quieren verla) y fue a su tocador para despertar a mirmo.

Kaede: Mirmo, mirmo, despierta (sacudiéndolo).

Mirmo: Haa más chocolate por favor.

Kaede: MIRMOOOOOO (gritando).

Mirmo: Haaaaaaa, ay kaede dime como se te ocurre despertarme tan temprano-mirando alrededor-¿porque tu habitación esta tan diferente?

Kaede: Hay mirmo ya se te olvido, nos mudamos a Francia para yo pudiera tomar mi lugar como la siguiente capitana de la guardia real de Francia, estamos en la mansión de mi familia, la mansión Jarjayes.

Mirmo: Ha es cierto, vaya pensé que había sido un sueño pero es real, hay no puedo esperar para presumirle a ese infeliz de jacky que mi humana resulto ser alguien de la realeza como yo, es más le llamare en este mismo instante.

Kaede: Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, ahora es de mañana aquí mirmo, pero haya de ser ahora mismo de noche así que probablemente ya deben estar dormidos todos.

Mirmo: En serio, bueno entonces le llamara antes de dormir, no puedo esperar ver su cara.

Kaede: Bien, voy a vestirme mirmo podrías salir un momento, es que mis tías van a venir a vernos a mamá y a mí.

Mirmo: Esta bien, yo seguiré explorando este lugar es maravilloso, nos vemos después kaede.

Mirmo salió volando de la habitación mientras que kaede empezó a vestirse, al estar ya vestida kaede bajo hacia el nuevo comedor para ver si su mamá ya pidió algo para desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor su mamá seguía con el teléfono en manos.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede ya estas lista para irnos.

Kaede: Solo busco mi bolso mamá.

Kaede buscaba su bolso por todas partes, lo encontró y su mamá no paraba de gritar porque la mansión era muy grande.

Mamá de kaede: Kaede baja ya tenemos que irnos, quiero comer algo antes de que lleguen tus tías (gritando para que se escuchara en la gran mansión).

Kaede: Ya voy mamá.

La mamá de kaede abrió la puerta para poder adelantarse pero al abrirla se topa con una gran sorpresa, eran las hermanas de su esposo Ana, Victoria, Diana, y Teresa segundas Jarjayes (para que entiendan son 2 porque sus nombres provienen de las hermanas de lady oscar originalmente y sus descendientes).

Mamá de kaede: Hola-con una voz de sorpresa y preocupación.

Ana/Victoria/Diana/Teresa/2: Hola Nozomi (significa esperanza y no logre encontrar el verdadero nombre de la mamá de kaede así que le puse uno que encontré).

Nozomi: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que no vendrían hasta esta tarde.

Ana2: No podíamos esperar más tiempo, así decidimos venir de una vez.

Kaede: Mamá ya estoy….lista.

Ana/Victoria/Diana/Teresa/2: ¿Kaede?

Kaede: ¿Tías?

Nozomi: Bien, ya que no tengo alternativa pasen.

Las tías de kaede pasan a la mansión, y detrás de ellas unos jóvenes que parecían de la misma edad que kaede, todos eran rubios como ella pero sus ojos eran casi diferentes, uno tenía el mismo color de ojos que kaede parecía su hermano, la otra con ojos verdes y con un copete que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, la otra con ojos rojos-vino, y el ultimo con ojos morados, ellos se acercaron a kaede hasta quedar enfrente unos de otros.

Kaede: Marcus (ojos café), Anabel (ojos verdes), Kamil (ojos rojos-vino), Franco (ojos morados, y es un nombre de la vida real).

Marcus/Anabel/Kamil/Franco: Hola kaede.

Kaede se sentía tan emocionada que empezó a derramar lágrimas y los abrazo a los 4 con fuerza, ellos correspondieron el abrazo.

Después de un rato abrazados kaede y sus primos siguieron a sus madres hasta las escaleras subieron y caminaron por el pasillo derecho del segundo piso (para aclarar la habitación de kaede está en el pasillo izquierdo), hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde estaba una dos puertas grandes al abrirlas se encontraron un estudio grande perfectamente arreglado como lo era antes de la revolución pero con detalles modernos y cosas modernas.

Kaede: Vaya tías realmente no se esmeraron en nada.

Victoria2: Por supuesto, nada es demasiado bueno para nuestra familia.

Nozomi: Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas así que siéntense- todos se sentaron en los sillones remodelados- ¿Por qué vinieron aquí, se suponía que vendrían hasta esta tarde?

Ana2: Por kaede claramente, ya que ella es la única que puede mantener en pie el legado Jarjayes y además de apoyarlas en esta situación.

Nozomi: Apoyarnos, dejamos de vernos en cuanto Matthew murió (Molesta).

Teresa2: Sabemos que hicimos mal al dejar de verlas, pero fue porque no queríamos que se sintieran obligadas a cumplir con nuestro antiguo deber de ser guardias reales, ya que kaede entrenaba para ser una en ese tiempo.

Nozomi: Ella siempre ha entrenado, aun cuando mi esposo murió ella siguió sola con el entrenamiento, hasta que nos dieron la noticia de que la monarquía volvería al mando de Francia y de las grandes naciones hace casi un año, ese es el único tiempo en el que kaede dejo de entrenar para der guardia real.

Todos en el estudio se quedaron mirando a kaede, ya sus tías y primas pensaron que ella había dejado de entrenar desde la muerte de su padre Matthew 4(cuarto por descendencia).

Diana2: Kaede ¿eso es verdad?

Kaede: Si tía diana.

Ana2: ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron de eso?

Kaede: Porque mama y yo sabíamos que si se enteraban de que seguía con el entrenamiento por mi propia cuenta todas ustedes vendrían por mí y me alejarían de mamá para poder mantener el legado jarjayes, además cuando nos dieron la noticia del regreso de la monarquía les conté que seguía entrenando, me pidieron dejarlo hasta que el año de prueba de la nueva monarquía pasara, y bien venos aquí toda la familia jarjayes junta otra vez como hace 200 años.

Victoria2: Ósea que antes de eso, tu seguías entrenando para ser guardia real y además con la espada familiar.

Kaede: Entrenar sí, pero la espada familiar no, se la di a Marcus el día que cremamos a papá (para aclarar el padre fue cremado en día el su funeral ya sus hermanas no lo querían lejos de Francia así que se quedaron con sus cenizas).

Vitoria2: Marcus ¿eso es verdad?

Marcus: Si madre de hecho me traje la espada familiar, está en la cajuela de la limusina.

Victoria2: Tráetela inmediatamente.

Marcus: Si madre.

Marcus salió del estudio para buscar la espada de la familia jarjayes, todos adentro esperaban en un incómodo silencio.

Mientras que mirmo seguía explorando la mansión jarjayes desde el aire.

Mirmo: Esto es realmente fabuloso, es mucho mejor que la sencilla mansión donde vive murumo- ve una limusina blanca al frente de la mansión y aterriza en la cabeza del león de mármol- tal vez esos señores volvieron- se escucha que detrás de él se abre la puerta de la mansión y sale un joven, se acerca a la cajuela la abre y saca una caja rectangular, cierra la cajuela y vuelva a entrar a la mansión- me pregunto que estará pasando.

Mirmo extiende sus abanicos y comienza a volar, antes de que se cerrara la puerta entra y sigue al joven hasta el estudio, aterriza en uno de los libreros para escuchar con cuidado lo que está pasando.

Marcus: Aquí esta madre, la espada de la familia jarjayes.

Victoria2: Gracias hijo ahora siéntate.

Marcus se sentó en donde estaba antes con la caja en brazos, continuaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que una de las tías hablo.

Teresa2: Nozomi, kaede, comprendemos el hecho del porque nunca nos hayan dicho sobre que seguía con el entrenamiento, pero esa no es razón de que no podamos empezar de nuevo.

Diana2: Es cierto, ahora que la monarquía regreso es momento de volver a unir a nuestra familia.

Ana2: Además de mantener con vida el sueño de tu padre kaede.

Victoria2: Nozomi, sabemos que nunca podremos recuperar el tiempo que llevamos distanciados, pero es realmente necesario que kaede haga esto por favor- agarrando sus manos con las de nozomi fuerte.

Nozomi: Yo no soy la que debe tomar esa decisión, sino kaede, y dime hija tú que elijes.

Kaede se quedó mirando unos momentos a su mamá y tías, pero ella no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Kaede: Yo tengo que salir un momento- y sale con pesar del estudio- sale el estudio y mirmo la sigue de cerca volando.

Y en eso los primos de kaede salen tras ella, y también su mamá pero Victoria2 la detiene.

Victoria2: Déjalos Nozomi, ellos la podrán calmar.

Nozomi le hizo caso y se quedó en él estudió con sus cuñadas, mientras que kaede se fue a la parte trasera de la mansión estaba sentada en el último escalón que baja al patio, y en eso sus primos se sientan alrededor de ella.

Franco: Kaede sabemos que todo esto es muy repentino pero créeme cuando te dijo que si no te necesitáramos la nueva monarquía no te habría pedido que vinieras inmediatamente a Francia ni a nosotros.

Anabel: Franco tiene razón kaede, tú eres la única que puede guiar a la nueva guardia, y nuestra familia.

Kamil: Si, la familia te necesita, Francia te necesita.

Marcus: Kaede lo que tratamos de decir es que no habrá nadie más digna para ser la guardia de ser la capitana de la guradia real y la que manda en la familia jarjayes que tu- se levantó, se puso frente a kaede, abre la caja y revela la espada de la familia jarjayes, (para aclarar es la espada de lady oscar que tuvo hasta el momento de su muerte aquí la página de la imagen . ) –tu eres la razón por la que estamos aquí, así que aceptas kaede.

Kaede miraba a sus primos, y se quedó meditando un momento la situación pero ella entendió lo que tenía que hacer, se levanta agarra la espada camina unos pasos adelante y empieza a hablar.

Kaede: Yo soy Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami, hija de Matthew 4 Jarjayes, descendiente de Lady Oscar Jarjayes, y este es mi deber como capitana de la guardia real de Francia proteger a mi familia, a mi nación, y a mí misma- saca la espada de su funda y levantando la espada como una promesa hacia ella misma y toda su familia en el aire, sonreía de haber hecho esa promesa al igual que sus primos.

Marcus: Sabíamos que lo harías.

Todos sus primos se acercan a kaede, ella guarda la espada en la funda, y se empiezan a abrazar entre sí, y de una se escucha el gruñido de un estómago, era el estómago de kaede, se le pone la cara roja como tomate por la vergüenza.

Kaede: Así olvide que mi mamá y yo no hemos desayunado.

Kamil: No te preocupes vamos con nuestras madres, para decirles que aceptaste a ser guardia real y de celebrar.

Kaede y sus primos estaban felices por todo lo que habían hecho, mientras que mirmo veía feliz la escena, al menos estaba tranquilo por el hecho de que kaede ya no tendría que pensar en setsu por un tiempo y en sus sentimientos lastimados, y en eso se escucha su teléfono.

Mirmo: Hola papá, hola mamá- mira a sus padres muy alterados- paso algo se ven un poco angustiados.

Rey Marumo: Ven inmediatamente al mundo mugloxs, ha ocurrido un cambio en los deseos.

Mirmo: ¿Un cambio en los deseos?

Marumo: Lo que oíste ahora ven inmediatamente.

Mirmo: Bien ya voy-cuelga el teléfono, mira por última vez a kaede y se va volando a la habitación de kaede.

Al entrar mirmo entro a su taza y se fue directo a muglox nosato, él ya sabía que era lo que sus padres le iban a decir por el nuevo deseo de kaede.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Nuevo Deseo, Nueva Magia**

Mirmo iba en camino a muglox nosato, mientras que el rey marumo llamaba a murumo.

(Japón, 1:30 AM)

Murumo dormía tranquilamente hasta que escucho su teléfono sonar, se despertó del susto y contesta el teléfono con su sonrisa de siempre.

Murumo: Hola padre ¿paso algo? Parece que estas preocupado.

Rey Marumo: Estoy preocupado murumo, algo ha pasado con la magia de los deseos, así que tienes que venir a muglox nosato.

El rey marumo colgó, murumo guardo su teléfono, voló directo a su taza y se fue a muglox nosato, al llegar a su castillo fue al salón del trono, al abrir las puertas del salón se encontraban, sus padres, su abuela Baramo (cap.), y para su sorpresa su hermano mirmo, y eso lo hizo molestarse por el hecho de aparecer de una repentina ida de Japón.

Mirmo: ¿He y murumo porque tienes esa expresión de enojo en tu cara?

Murumo: Rayo terraotaculo-dice atacando a mirmo.

Mirmo: Ha…..y- se desmaya y se levanta de una- y se puede saber porque me atacas, yo no te hecho nada.

Murumo: Eso fue por irte sin decirnos nada a todos.

Mirmo: Eso fue algo muy repentina, créeme tanto kaede como yo estábamos sorprendidos por eso, pero era necesario teníamos que mudarnos a Francia.

Reyna Saori: ¿Irte son decir nada?

Rey Marumo: ¿Mudarnos, Francia?, mirmo, murumo ¿qué significa todo eso?

Mirmo/murumo: Bueno es que-fueron interrumpidos por su abuela.

Baramo: No hay tiempo para eso, debemos concentrarnos en saber quién de ustedes hizo ese nuevo deseo.

Murmumo: ¿Nuevo deseo? –pregunta sorprendido.

Mientras que mirmo guarda silencio porque él tenía el presentimiento de que algo le pasaría por cambiar el deseo de kaede.

Rey Marumo: Así es hijos, uno de sus humanos cambio su deseo por uno nuevo, la tribu gaya (no sé cómo se escribe) nos informó de eso así que díganme quien de los dos fue para evitarnos problemas.

Murmumo: No sabía que era posible cambiar un deseo por otro.

Baramo: No lo es, a menos que el humano que pidió el deseo ya no sienta nada por lo que pidió, y en eso puede cambiarlo por uno de mayor importancia para el humano, y solo la familia real puede hacerlo.

Reyna Saori: Por eso hijo, podrían decirnos quien fue el que le dio a su humano el nuevo deseo ya que son los únicos de la familia real que están en el mundo humano.

Murumo: No me miren a mí, yo no sabía que era posible cambia un deseo.

Rey Marumo: Entonces eso significa, mirmo tú le diste un nuevo deseo a kaede.

Mirmo: Si yo se lo di, cambie su deseo por otro.

Baramo: ¿Por qué lo hiciste mirmo? eso puede ser peligroso, si el nuevo se hizo sin el consentimiento del humano con quien estas.

Mirmo: Sin su consentimiento, fue ella la que me pidió cambiar su deseo.

Rey Marumo/Reyna Saori/Baramo/Murumo: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Reyna Saori: ¿Por qué kaede querría cambiar su deseo, ella parecía estar muy dispuesta a cumplir su deseo sin importar los obstáculos?

Mirmo: Porque ella se cansó de esperar mamá y no la culpo, setsu es realmente una persona muy complicada en las emociones, además desde que se hizo novio de haruka, kaede quedo realmente lastimada del corazón así que se dio por vencida y me pidió cambiar su deseo por otro para que ya no sintiera más dolor.

Rey Marumo: Entendemos porque cambio su deseo, pero ahora las preguntas son ¿Cuál es fue el primer deseo de kaede?, y ¿Qué nuevo deseo pidió?

Mirmo: El primer deseo de kaede fue que setsu correspondiera su amor, pero como vio que él nunca correspondería su amor, lo cambio por otro y que dice así, _Kaede: deseo encontrar a alguien que realmente corresponda mi amor, sin importar su clase, su forma de ser, su manera de comportarse, mientras sea honesto con sus sentimientos tanto para mí como con el mismo, y ese es el nuevo deseo de kaede._

Toda la familia estaba llorando por hecho de que kaede cambiara un deseo de amor, por otro de más importancia para ella.

Baramo: Hay esta es la segunda vez que escucho algo así, cambiar un deseo de amor por otro.

Mirmo: Que, abuela quieres decir que ya había pasado antes.

Baramo: Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Mirmo: Cuéntamelo por favor podría ayudarme con kaede.

Barumo: Bien, todo ocurrió hace 200 años cuando un príncipe muglox que estaba aprendiendo como tu mirmo, fue invocado por una humana que por alguna razón tenía que fingir ser un hombre para proteger algo que termino desapareciendo, ella deseo una persona correspondiera a su amor pero al final se rindió ya que se dio cuenta de que esa persona nunca lo amaría y quiso cambiar su deseo, su muglox dijo que eso era imposible pero al ver el corazón destrozado de su humana empezó a buscar una forma de cambiar un deseo por otro, así que encontró dos gemas magias que tenían suficiente magia para realizar un cambio de deseo un zafiro y un rubí, le tomo años encontrar el modo de hacerlos funcionar pero lo consiguió, la forma de cambiar un deseo por uno nuevo, le pidió a su humana que derramada una lagrima y le explico que si el rubí brillaba no podía hacer el cambio peor si el zafiro brilla se podía hacer pero primero debía decir las razones porque quería cambiar su deseo, después de su humana dio sus razones el zafiro brillo y el deseo se cambió, de hecho su deseo fue el mismo que pidió kaede para reemplazar el primero, continuando, su humana por fin encontró a una persona que correspondiera su amor haciendo cumplir su deseo, de hecho su nuevo deseo fue tan poderoso que aumento la magia de los deseo para hacerlos realidad con mayor fuerza haciendo crear nueva magia.

Murumo: Abuela quieres decir que el nuevo deseo de kaede, podría dar nueva magia a los deseos.

Baramo: Es muy posible murumo, pero siguiendo con la historia, después de cumplir su deseo el príncipe muglox regreso aquí a su propio mundo, como a los 9 meses después fue nombrado como el nuevo rey de muglox nosato, paso 1 mes desde que se convirtió en el nuevo rey y un día se enteró que su humana había muerto en batalla al igual que su esposo, el muglox no podría creerlo así que fue al mundo humano para comprobar no era verdad que su humana había muerto, pero al llegar su peor pesadilla fue realidad su humana estaba muerta, el quedo muy devastado por el hecho de que su humana no tuvo mucho tiempo para ser feliz con su nuevo deseo, pasaron los años y todo estaba en paz menos la conciencia del rey muglox aún seguía lastimado por perder a su humana, escondió las gemas y unas instrucciones por si llegaba la posibilidad de que un humano quisiera cambiar su deseo, y eso fue algo no había vuelto a ocurrir.

Mirmo: Hasta ahora con kaede y yo verdad.

Barumo: Exactamente mirmo.

Rey Marumo: Bueno eso lo explicaría todo, entonces debemos tomar el nuevo deseo kaede como la posibilidad de crear una nueva magia.

Murumo: Si, pero tengo una duda como se llaman los humanos, y el muglox de la historia abuela.

Baramo: Así que tonta, casi lo olvidaba, sus nombres eran, Rey Maximuro, y los humanos Oscar Jarjayes, y su esposo André Grandier.

Mirmo se sorprendió con los nombre de los humanos ya eran los mismo que los de los tatarabuelos de kaede los que le dijo mientras estaban en el avión, el de la pintura en la biblioteca.

Mirmo (recordando): **_Kaede: Los nombres de mis tatarabuelos eran Oscar Jarjayes y André Grandier, los últimos guardias reales de Francia, rey Maximuro 14 de julio de 1789(la pintura)._**

Mirmo: ESTO ES UNA BROMA, NO PUEDE SER QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN HAYA TENIDO UN MUGLOX, QUE ES DE FAMILIA LOS DESEO DE AMOR-gritando.

Rey Marumo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso mirmo?

Mirmo: Am…..lo que pasa es que la humana del rey maximuro, también es la tatarabuela de kaede, de hace 200 años.

Todos en el trono se quedaron en silencio por lo que dijo mirmo.

Murumo: Vaya esto es realmente muy irónico, misma familia, mismos deseos, y mismas razones para cambiarlos por nuevos.

Barumo: Muy cierto murumo, pero las cosas nunca pasan por casualidad, cuando Oscar cambio su deseo y se cumplió no solo aumento la magia, sino que también logro hacer que los mismos deseo fueran mucho más poderosos, lo que significa que el nuevo deseo de kaede podría hacer lo mismo o hasta más grande.

Mirmo: Que intentas decir abuela- recibe un golpe en la cabeza con el cetro de su papá-hayyyy.

Rey Marumo: Mirmo que no entiendes, tu abuela intenta decir que en cuanto kaede llegue a cumplir su nuevo deseo la magia en nuestro mundo será más poderosa que nunca.

Barumo: Eso es correcto, así que mirmo más vale que cumplas ese nuevo deseo, kaede a demostrado más de una ocasión ser digna de la magia muglox, este deseo dará a nacer una nueva magia en nuestro mundo y que kaede por fin encuentre el amor que tanto anhela.

Mirmo: Esta bien abuela, hare todo lo que pueda, pero no creo que kaede logre encontrar a otro chico tan pronto, apenas nos mudamos a Francia.

Reyna Saori: A es verdad, mirmo aún no nos has explicado porque kaede se mudó.

Mirmo le empezó a contar lo mismo que kaede le había contado en el avión, todos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que kaede era parte de un legado guardias reales, pero también explicaba muchas cosas como el hecho de que nunca se rendía a excepción del amor pero eso debía ser historia antigua, además de que la monarquía se restauraría en el mundo humano.

Mirmo: Y por eso nos mudamos.

Rey Marumo: Vaya, pues padece que kaede y tu tienen mucho trabajo que hacer mirmo.

Mirmo: Ni me lo recuerdes, aunque la verdad no sé cómo le hará para comandar un ejército francés, ya que no había necesidad de una hace más de 200 años.

Reyna Saori: Pues yo creo que podrá hacerlo, después de todo es una chica fuerte, además de encontrar el amor verdadero.

Mirmo: Lo que tú digas mamá, pero no será fácil.

Barumo: No te preocupes por eso, lo importa ahora es ayudar a kaede con su nueva responsabilidad de proteger a la realeza de esa tal Francia y cumplir su nuevo deseo.

Mirmo: Hablando de kaede será mejor que regrese, ella no sabe que vine aquí seguramente estará buscándome en su nueva casa.

Rey Marumo: Bien cuídate mirmo nosotros le avisaremos a la tribu gaya de esto, y recuerda que debes cumplir su nuevo deseo, y ayudarla en su responsabilidad de proteger.

Mirmo: Si Papá, adiós a todos.

Mirmo se despide y sale de su castillo para ir a donde están las tazas, pero antes de entrar se ve a murumo.

Murumo: Oye mirmo quería preguntarte porque kaede estaría buscándote, no vive en otro departamento como en Japón.

Mirmo: No, ahora su casa en una mucho más grande.

Murumo: ¿Que tan grande?

Mirmo: Es el doble de la Mansión de kaoru.

Murumo: Ho, entonces kaede debe ser muy importante como para vivir en una mansión más grande que la de kaoru.

Mirmo: Si, y ni si te ocurra decirles haya en Japón la razón de porque kaede se tuvo que ir a Francia me mataría si ella supiera que yo les dije.

Murumo: Esta bien no diré nada a nadie, pero puedo decírselo a kaoru verdad, después de todo a él le gusta a kaede, y ahora que pidió un nuevo deseo podría ser su oportunidad de estar con ella.

Mirmo: Supongo que podría ayudarme con el nuevo deseo de kaede, está bien pero a nadie más que a kaoru, y si lo cumples prometo darte unos malvaviscos franceses.

Murumo puso una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes por escuchar eso.

Murumo: Si lo prometo y tu más vale darme mis malvaviscos.

Mirmo: Lo hare adiós murumo y diles a los demás que estamos bien.

Mirmo entra a su taza y va directo al mundo humano, al llega a la habitación se encuentra a kaede poniendo más cosas en su bolso.

Kaede: Mirmo ahí estas, te estuve buscando, vamos iremos a explorar Francia para luego estar preparados para mañana.

Mirmo: ¿Qué hay el día de mañana?

Kaede: Después de decirle a mi mamá y a mis tías de que acepte ser la capitana de la guardia real de Francia, recibimos una llamada del señor alamartine, uno de los señores que no ayudo en la mudanza, dijo que quiera vernos a mi familia y a mi mañana en la mañana en el palacio de Versalles para poder presentarnos ante la nueva familia real, así que hoy saldremos a hacer turismo por Paris, me acompañas mirmo.

Mirmo: Claro- mirmo se mete en la bolsa de kaede para no generar sospechas en su familia- además podrás comprarme chocolates me los debes, después de todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer para cambiar tu deseo.

Kaede: Esta bien, sabes mirmo hoy es el comienzo de mi nueva vida, sin competir, sin golpes en mi cabeza, sin dolor en mi corazón, sin azumi amenazándome, y sobre todo sin esa de piedra de setsu yuuki, hoy nace una nueva kaede.

Al ir eso mirmo se sentía más aliviado porque kaede lograría avanzar por fin sin sentir que tenía que esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, salen de la habitación se encuentran con su familia en la entrada suben a la limusina para explorar París (para aclarar la ciudad de Versalles y su palacio están a 17,1 km al oeste del centro de París) esta, mientras que kaede daba inicio a su nueva vida en Francia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Secretos a Distancia**

Después de despedirse, murumo entra a su taza con su sonrisa siniestra.

 **Murumo: Con este secreto, podre hacer que kaoru me de todos los malvaviscos del mundo humano y podrá estar con kaede sin ningún problema.**

Murumo al llegar a Japón vio que aún era de noche vio el reloj y eran las 2:30 AM, faltaban casi 4 horas para que despertaran todos, se fue a la cama con una sonrisa porque encontró otra forma de que kaoru lo llenara de sus amados malvaviscos.

Francia (9:00 AM)

Kaede y mirmo se la pasaban de maravilla no paraban de admirar París desde el quemacocos (kaede estaba sobre el techo de la limusina y así se llama el agujero en los techos de los automóviles).

Kaede: Este lugar es mejor de lo que me describía papá de pequeña, no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche.

Mirmo: ¿Por qué quieres que sea de noche kaede?

Kaede: Porque en la noche todo París se cubre de luces por todas partes, este lugar también es conocido por ser la ciudad de la luz mirmo.

Mirmo: En serio hay no puedo esperar a verlo con mis propios ojos.

Nozomi: Kaede bájate de ahí, te quemaras con el sol.

Diana2: Déjala nozomi, ella pronto tendrá que cumplir un responsabilidad muy grande para una chica de 15 años (pensé que sería interesante verlos actuar como adolecente de preparatoria y no como chicos de secundaria), es mejor dejar que se divierta mientras pueda.

Nozomi se quedó callada después de oír a diana2 porque sabía que tenía razón, kaede tendría una responsabilidad muy grande para su edad.

Sus primos se unieron a la aventura de kaede y empezaron a subir por el quemacocos, hasta que llegaron a un tipo de restaurante llamado Journeé Sweetes (significa dulce amanecer decidí que kaede, y las personas con las que se relacione hablaran francés más adelante, pero tranquilos estarán traducidos para saber lo que dice la palabra).

Victoria2: Llegamos, este era uno de los lugares favoritos de Matthew.

Kaede: ¿Papá comía aquí?

Ana2: Si, Matthew adoraba siempre venia aquí a desayunar cuando tenía oportunidad le encantaba cualquier cosa que tuviera jamón con queso.

Kaede: A mí también me encanta comer jamón con queso, vamos entonces.

Kaede y su familia entraron al restaurante para disfrutar un buen desayuno.

Después de comer un gran desayuno, fueron a las zonas más turísticas de París primero dieron una parada en el arco del triunfo, les dieron permiso pasa subir, podían ver todo parís se tomaron fotos desde cada vista que tenían, luego bajaron y se acomodaron de una que hacia parecerlos gigantes Anabel estaba sobre Kamil en el centro del arco, Marcus estaba apoyado sobre el lado derecho el arco, y Franco del izquierdo, mientras que Kaede estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos "recargada" en el techo del arco y así se tomaron la foto.

Después fueron a la avenida de los campos elíseos, vieron muchas tiendas de ropa y zapatos donde kaede, su mamá, sus tías y primos, entraban, se medían y compraban ropa y zapatos nuevos en cada tienda a la entraban, al terminar sus compras fueron a la torre eiifel donde no paraban de posar desde lejos hasta cerca para tomar más fotos.

Ya más tarde fueron al museo Louvre donde vieron a todos los más grandes trabajos de los artistas más importantes del mundo y entre ellos como todos sabrán esta la Mona Lisa, ya después de un rato fueron a un supermercado a comprar despensa ya que en la mansión no tenían nada de comida, compraron carne, pollo, vegetales, queso y pan como todo francés no le debe faltar, latas de frutas en almíbar, vegetales congelados, chocolates para mirmo, etc.

Al salir del supermercado ya eran las 7:00 PM de la noche habían pasado todo el día explorando París, se subieron a la limusina con todas las compras y la despensa y se regresaron a la mansión jarjayes.

Al llegar las tías y primos dejaron a kaede y su mamá (Nozomi) en la entrada se despidieron para regresar al hotel en donde se alojaban para descansar, Nozomi fue guardando la despensa en su nueva cocina, mientras que kaede fue guardar toda su nueva ropa y zapatos.

Kaede: Vaya hoy fue un día muy divertido, no es así mirmo.

Mirmo: Si, fue fabuloso París es realmente divertido, pero es una lástima que no pudimos verla con todas esas luces como me dijiste, es realmente una pena.

Kaede: Hay no te preocupes por eso mirmo, mañana iremos al Palacio de Versalles para conocer a la nueva familia real, ya verás es un lugar muy bello, dicen que tiene esculturas de oro, jardines muy grandes y amplios, y un salón hecho de puros espejos.

Mirmo: En serio, no puedo esperar a verlo, sobre todo el salón de espejos-decía con una enorme sonrisa.

Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, era su mamá (Nozomi).

Nozomi: Kaede necesito tu ayuda, fue mucha la comida que compramos puedes ayudarme a poner las latas y las espacies en la ala escena, yo acomodo el refrigerador.

Kaede: Si mamá, mirmo tu podrías ver si tengo algún mensaje en la contestadora de mi teléfono, supongo que después de mi mudanza inesperada podrían haberme llamado, me mude de país pero tengo el mismo nú aun.

Mirmo: No hay problema, después de todo me encanta este chocolate francés que me compraste-se come el chocolate-mmm es muy suave, se derrite en la boca, está muy bueno.

Kaede sale de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca, mirmo termina su chocolate y se chupa los dedos.

Mirmo: Bien a trabajar, que era lo que me pido kaede- pensó unos segundo- a ya recuerdo ver los mensajes en su contestadora- vuela hasta el teléfono puesto en su mesita de noche- a ver cuántos mensajes tiene, solo tiene uno a ver- presiona el botón y para su sorpresa era la voz de setsu.

Setsu (voz en la contestadora): _Hola kaede soy yo setsu quería hablar contigo, es importante iré mañana a tu casa temprano por favor llámame._

Mirmo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero su pensamiento es interrumpido por una voz femenina de la contestadora.

Voz femenina: Para guardar el mensaje presione 1, para borrar el mensaje presione 2.

Mirmo pensó unos momentos lo que debía hacer, si decirle a kaede o borrar el mensaje y en eso lo decidió.

Mirmo: Lo siento setsu, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas más daño a kaede de lo que le has hecho ahora- presiona el botón 2-borrar.

Voz femenina: Su mensaje esta borrado.

Mirmo suspira con pesar y en eso kaede entra a la habitación.

Kaede: Hola mirmo, dime tuve algún mensaje.

Mirmo: M…No ninguno, no tienes ningún mensaje.

Kaede: Pensé que me llamarían, pero no importa ahora vamos abajo para- se interrumpe por el sonido del teléfono- me pregunto quién será- se acerca al teléfono y lo contesta- hola residencia jarjayes habla kaede- kaede soy kaoru.

Kaede: Kaoru que sorpresa, hay algo de lo que quieres hablar.

Kaoru: Si, es verdad todo lo que me dijo murumo hoy en la mañana sobre ti.

Kaede: No sé, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo murumo sobre mí?

Kaoru: De que cambiaste tu deseo, y que te fuiste a Francia para ser la nueva capitana de la guardia real de la nueva familia real de Francia.

Kaede se quedó impactada por lo que dijo kaoru, como era posible que él y murumo se enteraran y en eso ve a mirmo.

Kaede: Me disculpas un momento kaoru- pone la mano sobre la bocina para tapar la conversación- MIRMO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE A MURUMO SOBRE MI CAMBIO DE DESEO Y DEL PORQUE ME FUI A FRANCIA.

Mirmo: Haaaaaa, no te enfades con migo, mi papá me llamo mientras tú estabas con tus primos en el patio, y me dijo que había una alteración en los deseo.

Kaede: ¿Una alteración en los deseos?

Mirmo: Si, y fue por tu nuevo deseo, al cambia tu deseo también cambio la magia que tenía, y descubrí que uno de mis antecesores fue el muglox de tu tatarabuela lady oscar.

Kaede: QUEEEEEEE, me estás diciendo que lady oscar también tenía un muglox y era tu pariente, hay vaya ironía.

Mirmo: Fue lo mismo que dijo murumo, pero continuando cuando estamos en mundo muglox mis padres y mi abuela fuero llamados por la tribu gaya por la alteración en la magia, y descubrimos que el cambio de deseo solo puede hacerse por la familia real y solamente una vez después es guardado mágicamente hasta que vuelva hacer necesaria, fue por eso que murumo y mi familia saben lo de tu nuevo y la mudanza.

Kaede: Entiendo mirmo tenías que explicar porque cambie mi deseo y porque me mude, pero no comprendo ¿porque Óscar cambio su deseo?

Mirmo: Pues según la abuela, tu antecesora lady Óscar estaba muy enamorada de un hombre así como tú estabas con setsu, pero al darse cuenta de que no sería correspondida decidió cambiar su deseo y fue eximente el mismo nuevo deseo que pediste y bueno ya sabemos lo que paso con ellos.

Kaede: El mismo que pedí yo- kaede conocía de su tatarabuela por las historias de su padre incluso sabia el quien era el amor imposible de lady Óscar por lo que ella entendió rápidamente porque cambio su deseo.

Mirmo: Si, pero nunca supe quién era el hombre de que se enamoró tú tatarabuela ni su nombre, hay olvide ese preguntar ese importante detalle.

Kaede: No hace que lo preguntes, yo sé quién es el hombre de que se enamoró lady Óscar.

Mirmo: En serio, ¿quién era?

Kaede: Hans Axel von Fersen, mejor conocido como el conde Fersen, era un conde sueco también era el amante de María Antonieta la última reina de Francia, los 3 se conocieron en una fiesta de máscaras y eso dio paso a un amorío secreto entre la reina y un noble cualquiera, lady Óscar se enamoró de él a primera vista pero cuando supo lo de los amoríos con Antonieta le pidió que regresa a Suecia para que no sufriera el castigo por parte de Francia y eso dejo un gran vacío en mi abuela, pero después de entender quién era a André al que amaba realmente, dejo al conde Fersen como cosa del pasado, y bueno ya sabes el resto mirmo.

Mirmo: Vaya Óscar debió estar muy enamorada como para pedir el deseo de que el conde Fersen correspondiera su amor, como tú con setsu.

Kaede: Eso fue mirmo, ahora yo dejare a quien fue mi Fersen en el pasado, y empezar a buscar a mi amado André- dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza, mientras oía la voz de kaoru llamándola.

Kaoru: Hola kaede sigues ahí.

Kaede: Si perdón por si te deje un rato plantado.

Kaoru: No, no me molesta, oye es impresionante, el hecho de tú seas parte de la realeza y que tu familia se encargara de protegerla, eso nunca me lo hubiera, aunque para mi tú eres ya como una princesa kaede.

Kaede se quedó sin palabras, ya que era la primera vez que las palabras de kaoru surgían efecto en ella, estaba feliz y con lindo sonrojo en el rostro.

Kaoru: Perdón, no quería incomodarte con esas palabras.

Kaede: No me incomodaron, solo me hizo sentir bien, realmente crees eso de mi kaoru.

Kaoru: Eso y más, eres una chica maravillosa kaede, estoy seguro de que podrás cumplir con tu nueva responsabilidad real, y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto a distancia kaede.

Kaede: Tienes razón, nuestro secreto a distancia kaoru, y sabes estoy feliz de tú seas el primero en saberlo.

Kaoru: Claro ningún problema ya debo irme tengo que ir a la escuela, después hablamos kaede, adiós.

Kaede cuelga el teléfono y ella sigue con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Kaede: Nunca me había fijado en lo amable que es kaoru.

Mirmo: Eso es porque siempre esperabas eso por parte de setsu.

Kaede: Tienes razón mirmo, pero sabes creo que ahora si le daré a kaoru la oportunidad que esperaba con migo.

Mirmo: Como, si tú ya no vives en Japón.

Kaede: Es cierto, pero para algo se inventaron las cartas no, le escribiré una y luego se la mandare en cuanto pueda- y escucha la voz de su mamá gritándole ya que la mansión es grande.

Nozomi: Hija ya vente la cena esta lista.

Kaede: Ya voy mamá, mirmo vamos- mirmo la asiente con la cabeza y bajan a cenar

Después de cenar, kaede se puso la pijama, mirmo ya estaba durmiendo en su cama, y kaede se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa porque había alguien en quien podría confiar sus secretos a distancia kaoru.

Japón (7:00 AM):

Kaoru salía muy alegre de su casa, aun no sabía en donde estaba su nueva casa pero está feliz por el hecho de que kaede pudo saber que le confiaba sus secretos a él, a kaoru matsutake y le daba una gran felicidad en su corazón, mientras que murumo posaba en su hombro y pensando en su beneficio.

Murumo: Ahora que kaoru tiene la confianza de kaede tendré más malvaviscos y dulces de los que puedo imaginar.

Murumo: Creo nunca te había visto esa sonrisa antes en ti, debes estar muy feliz de que kaede puede confiarte sus más grandes secretos kaoru.

Kaoru: Si, y eso me hace muy feliz murumo, además debiste oír su voz cuando dijo que estaba agradecida por el cumplido que le dije se escuchaba más feliz que cuando estaba cerca de setsu, y eso significa que por fin podría darme la oportunidad que siempre he querido desde que la conocí.

Murumo: Suena bien, pero hay un problema con eso kaoru.

Kaoru: Y ¿cuál es murumo?

Murumo: Que kaede ya no vive en Japon sino en Francia.

Kaoru: Ho es verdad, no importa después mando a investigar en donde vive ahora para ir con ella en persona.

Murumo: Normalmente te daría mi apoyo, pero creo que esa no es una buena idea.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué? Murumo.

Murumo: Porque kaede, te está confiando dos cosas muy importantes para ella y su familia, y si planeas ir con ella de seguro le presumirás a los demás y te insistirán en acompañarte para verla y setsu usara esa oportunidad para acercarse a kaede y ella perderá su confianza en ti por decirle a los demás, o me equivoco.

Kaoru: Haaaaay, tienes toda la razón murumo, pero que puedo hacer yo, si no puedo ir a verla en persona entonces que hare para saber cómo esta ella.

Murumo: No te preocupes por eso, lo más seguro es que mirmo me llame pronto para darme información sobre la nueva vida de kaede y su nueva responsabilidad, si hay alguna novedad sobre ella de inmediato de avisare.

Kaoru: Gracias murumo realmente eres un buen amigo, y ten- saca una bolsita de color rosa, murumo la agarra y al abrirla se encuentra con muchos malvaviscos y el pone una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

Murumo: Se ven deliciosas gracias kaoru.

Kaoru: Ya que tú me dijiste la razón por la que kaede ya no está, pensé que sería una buena recompensa además tienen una sorpresa adentro.

Murumo se da por curioso, se come el malvavisco, y de una siente un relleno muy bueno y de fruta saliendo del malvavisco.

Murumo: Que rico sabe a fresa, están muy deliciosas.

Kaoru: Son malvaviscos rellenos de mermelada de diferente frutas, te has ganado murumo.

Murumo: Gracias kaoru, estoy seguro de que kaede a ti también te podrá una recompensa por confiarte sus secretos, y será mejor que fijas tristeza recuerda que los demás no sabe lo de kaede aun.

Kaoru: Si, y eso espero murumo, ahora que kaede por fin saco a setsu de su corazón finalmente poder demostrar que mi amor por ella es real, y la apoyare en su nueva responsabilidad sin importar la distancia, si como sus secretos, nuestros secretos a distancia.

* * *

Se que son muchos capítulos para un dia pero hace tiempo que tenia la historia y había podido publicara hasta ahora, ahora disfruten su lectura


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Sentimientos de Dolor**

Era de mañana en Japón y unos jóvenes caminaban directo a la escuela con un gran pesar en sus corazones, al igual que sus mugloxs.

Rima: Setsu te gustaría que fuéramos a la librería a comprar unos libro nuevos de seguro hay cosas nuevas e interesantes- dice tratando de animarlo.

Setsu: No rima.

Rima: Y a la biblioteca.

Setsu: La verdad no tengo ánimos de leer sobre nada rima, pero gracias.

Rima: Entiendo- dice con la cabeza baja, triste y preocupada por lo que vaya a pasar con setsu y sus sentimientos rotos.

Y en eso aparece azumi dándole a setsu un fuerte abrazo por la espalda como siempre.

Azumi: Buenos días setsu- con la enorme sonrisa de siempre.

Setsu: Hola azumi-dijo secamente.

Azumi: Aun sigues triste por la partida inesperada de kaede.

Setsu solo asienta con la cabeza como respuesta.

Azumi: Si yo también estoy triste por eso, pero que se le puede hacer no podemos hacer nada, bien vamos a la escuela.

Setsu no mira a azumi a los ojos solo empiezan a caminar hacia la escuela, mientras que sus muglox los veían alejándose desde el aire.

Jacky: Ese chico está realmente deprimido, si antes era serio como un bibliotecario ahora parece zombi con esa expresión en su cara.

Rima: Setsu está muy triste porque cree que kaede se fue odiándolo por haber elegido a haruka en lugar de ella como su verdadero amor.

Jacky: Para ser honesto rima, no entiendo porque intentas hacer que sea más abiertos con sus emociones en primer lugar eso causo que fuera novio de haruka, y mira como termino ellos rompieron y ahora ninguno tiene a la persona que ama.

Rima: Haaaay, odio decirlo pero tienes razón jacky, solo que setsu no termine reprimiendo más sus sentimientos.

Jacky: Que eso no lo hacía desde antes de nosotros.

Rima se enoja y la un fuerte golpe en la cabeza habiéndolo chocar con la pared y dejando marcado su cuerpo en él.

Al llegar a la escuela azumi se despide alegre y va a su salón, setsu también entra a salón, las clases empiezan pero él no estaba concentrado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en kaede y en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Al llegar la hora del receso Haruka buscaba a la amiga de kaede, Etsumi Kido para darle la carta que kaede le dejo, paso por su salón y no estaba, por los pasillos tampoco, fue al patio y la encontró sentada en una banca cerca de las canchas, respira profundo, exhala y se acerca a ella.

Haruka: Hola Etsumi.

Etsumi: Hola Haruka, te pasa algo que vez muy preocupada.

Haruka: Esto es para ti- le entrega la carta que le dejo kaede temblando de nervios.

Etsumi agarra la carta, lo abre y empieza a leerlo en silencio.

Etsumi/ ** _Kaede: Querida Etsumi odio tener que decirte con esta carta que tuve que mudarme, ahora viviré en Francia por los asuntos de mi papá, tú sabes la historia de mi familia y lo de mis entrenamientos como guardia francesa así que es seguro de que nunca más volveré a Japón, puede que estés molesta ahora por leer estas palabras pero no tenía opción, solo espero que entiendas que tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga y confió que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre mi legado y en lo que seré hasta el día de la coronación de la nueva familia real francesa que será dentro de 2 meses, pronto dejare de ser solo Kaede Minami y me convertiré en Lady Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami la nueva capitana de la guardia real y condesa francesa, pero hasta ese día recordare cada uno de los momento que hemos vivido juntas y la felicidad que tenemos como amigas, así que confió en ti y espero poder volvernos a ver algún, a casi lo olvido sobre todo no lo digas a esa pesada de azumi sobre que soy parte de la realeza porque es capaz de venir hasta Francia y darme un golpe en la cabeza, esto no es la despedida es una hasta pronto._**

 ** _Con amor tú mejor amiga Kaede Minami._**

Etsumi termino de leer la carta y no paraba de llorar, ella sabía desde hace tiempo que kaede era parte de un legado de guardias reales franceses y lo del año de prueba para que la monarquía volviera a mandar en los países, no estaba triste sino feliz porque su amiga lograría revivir el sueño de difunto papá y de su familia, mientras que Haruka creía que estaba triste por eso.

Haruka: Etsumi estas bien.

Etsumi: Si, solo estoy algo sorprendida porque kaede tuvo que irse, pero eso no significa que haya alguna posibilidad de verla otra vez verdad- ve a haruka con una sonrisa/triste y lágrimas en los ojos.

Haruka solo le sonrió a etsumi y asienta con la cabeza como respuesta, decide dejar a estsumi sola para que pueda aceptar la partida de kaede.

Más tarde al terminar las clases todos se fueron a sus casas, y se encontraron con sus mugloxs en la salida.

Rima: Hola setsu, como te fue en clases hoy.

Setsu: Bien supongo, la verdad no puse mucha atención.

Rima no dijo nada más, solo se quedó sentada en el hombro de setsu, sabía que él estaba sufriendo porque no pudo decirle a kaede que la amaba a ella, pero no perdía la esperanza de poder juntarlos otra vez.

 **Rima: Solo espero que setsu sea capaz de sentirse mejor, y poder encontrar la forma de hacer que él y kaede vuelvan a reunirse si es que hay alguna forma de hacer eso.**

(Con poppy y koichi)

Poppy: Hola koichi, dime aun te sientes mal por lo de kaede.

Koichi: Si poppy, pero creo que ya no puedo hacer nada, puede que kaede no haya correspondido mi amor pero al menos sé que ella me seguirá viendo como alguien importante en su vida, aunque eso signifique que solo me haya visto como amigo.

Poppy: Haaaay eso es muy amable de tu parte koichi, además sé que encontraras el amor con alguna otra chica eso es lo kaede hubiera querido, que encontraras tu felicidad y amor verdadero.

Koichi: Eso espero, yo también quiero que kaede sea capaz de encontrar su felicidad y amor verdadero, pero que no sea igual a setsu eso sí.

Poppy: Jaaajaaaja eso fue buen chiste koichi, jaaaajaajaa.

(Con panta y haruka)

Panta solo seguía a haruka de cerca flotando en el aire mientras ella caminaba de regreso a casa, ninguno dijo una sola palabra hasta el pequeño muglox decidió romper la tensión.

Panta: Haruka, estas triste porque no ver otra vez a kaede.

Haruka se detuvo y se pensó unos segundos antes de responderle a su muglox.

Haruka: En parte panta, pero lo que más me entristece es que yo fui la responsable de que kaede sufriera por no obtener el amor de setsu, aunque creo que me merezco que me duela hice sufrir a una chica maravillosa y le impedí a mi mejor amigo estar con quien realmente ama, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para enmendar el dolor que le cause a ambos, kaede nunca volverá y solo espero que setsu pueda seguir siendo mi amigo aun apartándolo con quien debería estar.

Panta: No estés triste haruka, kaede se resignó a verlos a setsu y ti juntos porque ella sabía que tú lo hacías feliz, aun sabiendo que eso la hacía sufrir.

Haruka: Es por eso que me duele panta, ella era siempre la que tenía que ceder en el amor, en su felicidad, y todo para que nosotros pudiéramos ser felices a un acosta suya, espero que no me odiara por alejarla de setsu- dijo entre sollozos y derramando lágrimas, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por hacer sufrir a las dos personas más importantes para ella.

Panta no volvió a decir nada, se trasformó en pañuelo seco las lágrimas de haruka y se fueron tristes a casa.

(Con jacky y azumi)

Azumi regreso a casa furiosa, más de lo normal, lanzo su mochila a su cama y salto cerca de su ventana, entonces entra jacky muy cansado porque se puso a limpiar toda la casa, además de golpe que le dio rima en la mañana.

Jacky: Que cansado estoy y adolorido- cae al suelo y ve azumi sobre su cama boca bajo- ha ya llegaste azumi, y lograste que setsu te hiciera caso esta vez.

Azumi: Por supuesto que sí.

Jacky: De verdad, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

Azumi: ESO FUE SARCASMO TONTO- golpea a jacky en la cabeza- CLARO QUE NO ME IZO CASO, EL Y TODOS ESTAN PENSANDO EL PORQUE KAEDE SE FUE ASI DE REPENTE A FRANCIA- decía gritando- pero eso no me desanima, ahora que esa ingenua se fue tengo a setsu para mi solita, aunque si siento algo de curiosidad, cual habrá sido el asunto importante como para que kaede tuviera que irse de repente.

Jacky: A quién le importa eso, yo estoy molesto porque ese mirmo se fue antes de que yo pudiera derrotarlo.

Azumi le dirigió una mirada asesina a jacky, y empezó a corretearlo por la habitación para poder darle un golpe muy fuerte.

(Con murumo y kaoru)

Kaoru y murumo se estaban sentados en la salita que tenían en su habitación, murumo comía sus malvaviscos como siempre, mientras que kaoru pensaba en como estaría kaede y en lo que sería ahora que convirtiera en una chica de la nobleza, murumo se dio cuenta de eso y rompió la tensión.

Murumo: Estas bien kaoru.

Kaoru se sobresalta un poco y mira a murumo

Kaoru: Estoy bien murumo, solo estoy pensando en kaede y en cómo podrá ser capaz de mandar a todo un ejército y guardias por sí misma.

Murumo: No te preocupes por eso kaoru, yo sé que ella será capaz de hacerlo, recuerda todas las aventuras y peligros que hemos tenido gracias a kaede, si puede con todo eso estoy seguro de que podrá ser una gran capitana real sin ningún problema.

Kaoru: Tienes razón murumo, pero eso también me hace pensar en una cosa.

Murumo: En ¿Qué cosa kaoru?

Kaoru: Si kaede estará al servicio de la realeza, eso significada que ella también será parte de la realeza.

Murumo: Probablemente, pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar hasta la coronación de la nueva monarquía francesa.

Kaoru solo asentó con la cabeza como respuesta.

Todo el día los amigos de kaede estuvieron pensando en cómo estaría ella en ese momento, hasta que al fin cayó la noche en Japón todos se fueron a dormir y además era el último día de clases, para dar inicio a las vacaciones de verano serian 2 meses muy largos sin kaede.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta, y si se preguntan kaede si kaede y los demás entraran a la preparatoria pero hasta el próximo año, por ahora solo tratan de terminar la secundaria, dejen sus comentario

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. De una Lila a una Rosa**

(En Francia 6:00 AM)

Kaede puso la alarma muy temprano para poder arreglarse a tiempo para ir al palacio de Versailles, estira la mano para apagar el despertador, se levantó fue a su nuevo armario por una toalla y ropa limpia, dejo la ropa sobre su cama, va a su tocador para llevarse a mirmo en sus manos para despertarlo con una ducha, entra al baño, pone a mirmo dentro de lavamanos lo pone en media la abre, moja a mirmo y lo despierta de una.

Mirmo: Haaaaa, pero que rayos te pasa, pudiste haberme ahogado sabes.

Kaede: Lo siento mirmo, pero si intentaba despertarte en la habitación no te levantarías, además hoy es un día importante iremos al palacio de Versalles para conocer a la nueva familia real francesa tenemos que arreglarnos para poder presentarnos ante ellos.

Mirmo: Porque tengo que arreglarme yo, sabes que las personas que no tienen mugloxs no pueden verme.

Kaede: Aun así no es excusa para no estar presentable mirmo, Francia ha vivido más de 200 años sin monarquía, esta es la oportunidad de re indicar a este país a su antigua gloria, en los días en que ser noble significaba poder ver por su pueblo, por su gente, por su país por su hogar, María Antonieta y Louis XVI (16) rompieron con esa bella tradición cuando empezó la revolución, pero ahora no solo ellos volverán a esos días, también mi familia volverá a ser lo que era antes de que estallará la ira del pueblo, ser los protectores legítimos de esta gran nación que estuvo al frente del mandato de toda Europa, por eso es importante estar presentables mirmo, porque esto será un nuevo comienzo no solo para mi sino también para toda Francia, Europa, y el mundo.

Mirmo no dijo ni una sola palabra estaba tan sorprendido por todo lo que dijo kaede, jamás en el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca imagino que kaede podría hablar de esa forma como si fuera una verdadera líder, tal vez por eso termino aceptando esta nueva vida.

Mirmo: De acuerdo, pero no te sorprendas me alejo para explorar ese palacio.

Kaede asiente con la cabeza para decir que está bien, después de bañarse ambos mirmo usa su magia para arreglarse el mismo ya listo se fue abajo a buscar chocolates para "desayunar", mientras que kaede va a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, saca del armario una de las nuevas ropas y zapatos que le compraron ayer su familia, una blusa blanca con listones negros, pantalones negro y ajustados para vestir, y un par de botas altas de tacón medio-bajo negras, después de vestirse y arreglarse el cabello dejándolo suelto pero elegante, al terminar de arreglarse fue hacia la cocina donde su mamá la esperaba con el desayuno listo.

Nozomi termino de prepararle el desayuno a kaede y lo pone en la mesa, mientras que mirmo solo desayunaba los chocolates que kaede le compro ayer en el supermercado, y aparece kaede.

Kaede: Buenos días.

Nozomi: Buenos días hija, haa por dios kaede te ves preciosa.

Mirmo escucha, se voltea curioso por saber cómo estaba arreglada kaede, al ver como se encuentra arreglada se queda con la boca abierta y llena de chocolate aparte, no podía creer lo que veía con sus propios ojos, el casi juraba que era otra persona la que tenía en frente de él, así que se tragó el chocolate de su boca y empezó a volar hacia el hombro de kaede, mientras que ella se sienta para comer su desayuno.

Mirmo: Hay kaede, te ves reamente asombrosa.

Kaede: Gracias mirmo, es que hoy es muy importante ya que estaremos en frente de su majestad.

Mirmo: Y porque cuando vemos a mi familia no actúas así, yo también soy de la realeza sabes.

Kaede: Si, pero esto es diferente mirmo, hablamos de la realeza humana y la tu eres un muglox.

Mirmo: Tienes razón.

Nozomi: Dijiste algo kaede.

Kaede: Haa, dije que estoy muy emocionada por conocer a la nueva familia real y ver el palacio de Versalles.

Nozomi: En eso tienes razón hija, pero me preocupa que esto sea mucho trabajo para ti, apenas tiene 15 años.

Kaede: Mamá, lady Oscar tenia exactamente mi edad cuando empezó a ser la capitana de la guardia real y fue fiel a su trabajo hasta el momento de su muerte, además también era el sueño de papá-dijo con melancolía ya que eso la hizo recordar a su papá y en los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Nozomi se quedó mirando a kaede unos segundo, luego sonrió, puso el desayuno de kaede y ella y se sentó.

Nozomi: Tienes razón, pero era el sueño de tu papá, y en cuanto a lady Oscar, ella vivía en una época diferente donde la educación era muy limitada, y ahora que empezaras en un año la preparatoria solo espero que puedas manejar con toda esa responsabilidad-y puso su mano sobre la de kaede y ella la sujeta fuerte.

Kaede: Mamá no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien, además con la ayuda de mis primos estoy segura que podré hacerlo sin problemas.

Nozomi se tranquilizó al oír eso de parte de kaede y empezaron a comer su desayuno las dos y mirmo volvió a donde estaban sus chocolates para terminarlos, eran las 6:30 y el sol empezó a salir en la ciudad de Paris, al terminar el desayuno kaede regreso a su habitación para ir por un bolso blanco, mirmo la sigue volando y su mamá termina de lavar los platos, cuando terminaron ya sus últimos detalles salieron afuera donde una limusina negra las estaba esperando afuera, supuso que sus tías y primos estaban adentro y tuvo razón ahí estaba toda su familia.

Al subir todos estaban en silencio total, sin decir ninguna palabra solo esperaban llegar al palacio de Versalles, mirmo podía sentir la tensión de toda la familia en especial con kaede, debía ser un día muy importante porque sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos ellos.

Eran las 7:00 AM tardaron media hora en llegar al palacio, la limusina se detuvo al frente del de la reja dorada, todos bajaron uno por uno y eso ponía la situación más tensa.

Mirmo: Vaya pero que bonito lugar, es realmente asombroso este lugar y esa reja dorada es espectacular, no lo crees kaede.

Kaede solo asiente con la cabeza como respuesta, mirmo solo intentaba calmar un poco las cosas, pero no funcionaba, caminaron a la entrada donde estaban un esperándolos no parecía tener más de 40 años.

Hombre: Ustedes deben de ser los Jarjayes, no saben lo agradecidos que estamos de hayan decidido venir y apoyarnos con el retorno de la monarquía francesa y mundial, sus majestades estarán Honrados por conocerlos.

Victoria2: El Honor será nuestro señor.

Señor: Soy Christer Goldschmidt (Nombre sueco y apellido alemán), pero pueden decirme señor Chris, ahora síganme iremos a la sala sacra (es el nombre que dieron a la sala del trono de Francia, . ?cb=1347396691 y serán 3 tronos por la princesa) donde los nuevos reyes y la princesa los esperan.

Todos siguen al señor Chris, pero no podían dejar de admirar lo maravilloso que era el palacio, cada cosa que veían les ponía una enorme sonrisa en especial a kaede y eso le agradaba a mirmo porque era señal de que kaede en verdad podría encontrar el amor con alguien más.

Kaede: Este lugar es realmente hermoso, es como vivir dentro de un cuento de hadas.

Mirmo: Ahora entiendo porque tanta emoción de venir aquí, este lugar es realmente digno de un rey, o de un príncipe que soy yo.

Kaede: No seas tan presumido mirmo.

Todos llegaron a la sala sacra, donde la nueva familia real estaba presente, el señor Chris, ese detuvo y presenta a la familia real, el rey era alto, cabello rubio/platinado, piel blanca, y ojos dorados, la reina era medio/alta, cabello negro, piel blanca, y ojos azul/celeste, y una joven parecía tener no más de 15 años, era de la misma altura que kaede, cabello rubio/platinado, piel blanca, y ojos azule/celeste.

Señor Chris: Familia Jarjayes esta es la familia real de Francia, él es el nuevo rey Luis Felipe II de Borbón o rey Felipe, la nueva reina Egle de Borbón-Kalonimos (nombre y apellido griego), y la princesa Cadie de Borbón-Kalonimos (nombre griega).

Marcus: Familia Borbón, pero pensé que habían muerto tras la revolución francesa.

Rey Felipe: En realidad si sobrevivieron y también descendemos de Napoleón Bonaparte, joven.

Marcus: Si, es que no lo sabía, lo siento.

Rey Felipe: Pues ahora lo sabe, joven y le pido respeto por mi familia.

Señor Chris: Bueno ahora familia real Borbón, esta es la familia de la guardia imperial de Francia, la familia Jarjayes.

Rey Felipe: Bien ahora que estamos todos será mejor empezar- el rey y su familia se sientan en sus tronos- bien quien de ustedes cinco en la descendiente directa de lady Oscar.

Kaede: Soy yo, majestad- camina hasta en frente de los reyes y la princesa- me llamo Kaede y su nueva capitana de la guardia imperial.

Todos miraban a kaede

Reina Egle: ¿Qué edad tiene señorita Jarjayes?

Kaede: Tengo 15 años, su majestad.

Rey Felipe: Eres demasiado joven para ser capitana imperial no crees.

Kaede: Lady Oscar tenía exactamente la misma que edad que tengo ahora y un así la dejaron ser capitana.

Rey Felipe: Eso es verdad, pero hablamos del siglo XVIII (18), y este es el siglo XXI (21) ahora todo es muy distinto de esa época.

Reina Egle: Si, y no estamos seguros de tú puedas, eres una adolecente y no creo que tengas mucho sentido de responsabilidad para esto, será mejor que renuncies ahora.

Kaede: Tiene razón en que soy joven, pero créanme en cuanto les dijo que soy responsable, que puedo liderar a la guardia, porque ese es mi deber, mi legado, mi destino, -empieza a levantar la voz- aunque digan lo contrario yo sé que soy capaz de hacerlo, porque yo nací para hacer esto, no importa como tanga que demostrarlo lo voy hacer, porque sé que soy capaz de hacerlo y luchar por ello, al igual que ustedes lucharon para estar en donde están en este momento en el lugar que les corresponde a ustedes que son los reyes, y eso es lo hare luchare hasta mostrar mi lugar, yo soy Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami y soy la capitana de guardia imperial de Francia y no me rendiré hasta que ustedes me acepten.

Todos estaban impresionados en el trono estaban impresionados por lo que dijo kaede en especial mirmo, ella había mostrado valor antes en el pasado pero nunca nada como eso, y el rey empieza a reír.

Rey Felipe: Jaja (x4), eso es lo que espera oír niña- se levanta de su trono y se pone en frente de kaede- tu eres justo lo que el nuevo reinado francés necesita, la capitana que yo necesito, pudiste renunciar por el hecho de que ser muy joven, pero te pusiste firme para mostrar el lugar que corresponde y eso es más que suficiente para nosotros-voltea hacia su esposa e hija que le sonríen.

Kaede: Entonces significa que yo.

Rey Felipe: Si, kaede tú serás la capitana de la guardia imperial.

Kaede se tapó la boca con ambas manos para contener su grito de alegría y empezó a llorar de felicidad, al igual que su mamá, sus tías, primos y mirmo.

Rey Felipe: Pero, para mantenerlo, no solo retomaras tu entrenamiento de guardia, también necesitaras entrenamiento militar, de armamento, y artes marciales, será muy un trabajo muy duro para ti.

Kaede: No me importa si termino lastimándome, hare hasta lo imposible para mostrar que soy la capitana de Francia.

Reina Egle: Bien, ahora que este asunto está arreglado, les gustaría un recorrido por el palacio de Versalles con nosotros.

Familia Jarjayes: Si.

Todos siguieron a los reyes, incluso mirmo los siguió volando, pero antes de que kaede saliera, fue detenida por la Cadie y se la lleva del brazo hacía su habitación, que es estaba en el tercer piso del palacio.

Todos estaban concentrados en recorrido con los reyes, que no notaron la ausencia de kaede hasta que.

Mirmo: Oye kaede, crees que sería mejor vivir aquí que en la mansión- pero no le responde y mira que no está a su lado- a donde se fue esa torpe- se preguntó y empezó a buscar a kaede.

Llegaron a la habitación de cadie era una de las antiguas habitaciones de María Antonieta, a ella le toco la habitación principal que incluía tres habitaciones muy grandes uno para dormir, otro que era un enorme armario, y una sala personal para convivir, ahí fue donde llevo a kaede a su sala personal.

Kaede: Sucede algo princesa Cadie.

Princesa Cadie: Nada, y puedes decirme cadie, kaede lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, pero tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Tú crees realmente que podrás con esta enorme responsabilidad?

Kaede: No lo sé cadie, pero de algo estoy muy segura que sin importar que tan pesado sea ese trabajo, yo hare hasta lo imposible por protegerte a ti y a tu familia, al igual que mi familia hace 200 años.

La princesa Cadie, no hizo nada más que sonreír porque sintió que podía confiar en ella.

Princesa Cadie: Bien, será volver antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos.

Las dos salieron de la habitación de cadie, la princesa le explicaba a kaede cada cosa que había en el palacio ya se suponía que estaban en un recorrido por el palacio, mientras que mirmo seguía buscando a kaede.

Mirmo: Hay kaede, para donde te habrás ido, pero al menos he logrado explorar este magnífico lugar, ya se tomare una fotos para enviárselas a los chicos en Japón, jacky se pondrá muy verde de la envidia- y ve a kaede junto con la princesa- por lo menos ya se con quién está bien creo que será mejor seguirlas para conocer mejor este lugar.

Mirmo siguió de cerca a kaede y a la princesa cadie, se detenían en cada parte del palacio, cadie le explicaba lo que significa cada detalle que se encontraba en ese hermoso lugar, y mirmo tomaba fotos de cada cosa del palacio, luego de un rato lograron alcanzar a las familias, y hablo la mamá de kaede.

Nozomi: ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?

Princesa Cadie: Lo siento, fue mi culpa, es que quería hablar algo importante con kaede a solas, y me la lleve conmigo un rato, pero ya estamos aquí.

Nozomi. Bien, continuemos.

Kaede y cadie siguieron a sus familias, mirmo tomaba fotos y se las enviaba a todos sus amigos en Japón, pasaron todo el día en el palacio hasta comieron y cenaron ahí, al llegar el atardecer todos los adultos regresaron al palacio menos los chicos, kaede se fue hacia es estanqué con fuente que estaba en la entrada del palacio, mirmo posaba en su brazo podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, la misma que tenía al ver a setsu con haruka(no es el nombre pero si es que un estanque), todos miraron a kaede un tanto distraída en casi todo el paseo, le hablo uno de sus primos.

Marcus: Kaede, ¿Te sientes bien?

Kaede: Si, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando.

Marcus: ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Kaede: En alguien que tal vez le hubiera gustado este lugar.

Todos se acercaron a kaede para saber de quien hablaba.

Kaede: De alguien, que pensé que me amaría- se puso a llorar y abrazo a marcus- pero me equivoque él no me ama, pensé que estar lejos de él me haría sentir mejor, pero al estar aquí me le recuerda mucho, le gustaba mucho la historia y ver el palacio me hizo recordarlo, no puedo olvidar a ese maldito corazón de piedra, el nunca mostraba ninguna emoción hacia mí o a mi amistad, ya ni siquiera entiendo el porque me empezó a gustar, solo olvidarme de él- decía entre sollozos, no podía dejar de llorar por setsu, por esa razón cambio su deseo ya no quería seguir sufriendo por ese chico.

Mirmo tenía el presentimiento de que kaede lloraría en cualquier momento por setsu, sabía que nadie sería capaz de olvidar a alguien que amaba en solo 2 días, también le preocupaba porque si ella seguía teniendo sentimiento por setsu, kaede no sería capaz de encontrar el amor con alguien más.

Sus primos se preocuparon lo que dijo kaede, ella siempre ha sido alguien que veía por los demás, pero al ver que sufría por un chico se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron para consolarla, mientras que la princesa cadie solo miraba ese momento familiar entre ellos 5 al igual que mirmo.

Marcus: Kaede no llores por favor.

Anabel: Si, si ese chico no fue capaz de ver lo maravillosa que eres, entonces no mereció ni un segundo de tu amor.

Kamil: Si, tu eres una chica maravillosa kaede, aunque no seas muy atractiva en el físico, eres muy hermosa emocionalmente.

Franco: Eres como una lila kaede, no eres muy llamativa en el exterior, pero trasmites un olor muy agradable.

Kaede escucho a sus primos, y tenían razón ella era como una lila, pero para ella era hora de volver a florecer no como una lila, sino como algo más hermoso, caprichoso y poderoso- se separó de marcus para hablar con firmeza.

Kaede: Tiene razón, nací siendo una lila, pero esa lila se marchito en cuanto mi amor no correspondió, pero ahora es momento de volver a florecer no como lila, sino como la rosa que siempre he querido ser y seré, porque ya no soy kaede minami, soy lady Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami, capitana de la guardia imperial de Francia y juro por mi honor que nadie volverá a lastimarme en el amor, aunque tenga que atacar con mis espinas.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra ante el juramento de kaede, porque un solo día no solo juro proteger a Francia, también juro estar en busca de un nuevo amor, los Jarjayes de fueron del palacio hacia la mansión donde dejaron a kaede, a su mamá y a mirmo, el resto de la familia regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban, kaede y su mamá fueron a sus habitaciones para descanzar, mirmo solo miraba a kaede estaba en afuera del balcón de su habitación y una de sus nuevas pijamas ( . es la pijama para que la vean) ella lo pensaba en la decisión que había tomado mientras veía hacia el horizonte, mirmo se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

Mirmo: Kaede, a te referias con volverte una rosa haya en el palacio de Versalles.

Kaede: Hay un dicho que dice, una rosa es una rosa pero una lila nunca será una rosa, las lilas son flores muy simples así como yo, y las rosas son flores muy hermosas como la princesa cadie, o azumi, o haruka, pero eso se acabó, ahora que seré capitana no solo cumpliré con mi deber, sino que me asegurare que mi nuevo amor sea alguien que en verdad sepa lo que es tener sentimiento hacia él y los demás, para que así nunca vuelvan a lastimarme- dijo con una voz muy firme.

Mirmo solo se quedó mirándola sin decir una palabra, así como decía el dicho, una rosa es una rosa pero una lila nunca será una rosa, pero en ella se ha convertido en ser la primer de hacer posible lo imposible de ser la primera de volverse una lila a una rosa.

* * *

El capitulo 9, que le guste la lectura, y tardo en actualizar por algunas de las vacaciones, y ahora que regresamos a clases, ya saben una LOCURAAAAAAA.

Dejen comentario atte: Lady-Yi26.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Hora de la Verdad**

Habían pasado los 2 meses de vacaciones de verano tanto en Japón como en Francia, kaede y sus primos estaban en su último día de entrenamiento, fueron dos meses muy intensos de todo tipo de entrenamientos, militar, artes marciales, el uso de diferentes armamentos, equitación, todo para que aprendiera a defender a la familia real, también estuvieron aprendiendo sobre cultura, música, algunos protocolos renacidos, y otra cosas eran necesarias para reestablecer la monarquía francesa.

Kaede esquivaba todos los obstáculos en el campo de entrenamiento militar con mucha facilidad.

Marcus: Es asombro lo mucho a progresado, en solo un par de meses.

Anabel: Y que te sorprende, ella se ha estado esforzando al máximo por mostrar que ella puede ser capitana real.

Kamil: Si, además de estar superando ese amor no correspondido, eso fue lo que más le dio más fuerza a kaede.

Franco: Muy cierto.

Todos miraban con detallada atención a kaede, en especial mirmo quien había visto el fuerte cambio de kaede, pasó de ser alguien torpe e insegura, a alguien fuerte, segura y reservada, incluso su físico cambio por completo, era más alta, sus facciones eran más finas y delicadas, y sus atributos un poco más notorios.

Mirmo: Kaede realmente ha cambiado mucho, ni yo mismo la reconozco, aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta más su nueva actitud la ayudado a ser una chica más fuerte e inteligente, además me atrevo a decir que se ha vuelto bastante hermosa, pero también muy seria y fría, solo espero que aun pueda amar de verdad.

Kaede por fin había terminado sus ejercicios de entrenamiento militar, estaba un sargento que era su entrenador militar y de sus primos, miraba a kaede unos y le dio una sonrisa.

Sargento: Buen trabajo soldado.

Kaede: Gracias Señor.

Sargento: Ustedes vengan aquí- los primos de kaede se acercan al sargento- ustedes 6 vengan aquí.

Los primos de kaede fueron hacia donde ellos dos, mirmo se les acerco volando y se pone en el hombro derecho de kaede.

Sargento: Hoy fue nuestro último día juntos, yo ya no seré más su instructor, solo quiero decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que han hecho aquí, al igual que lo estara el resto de Francia al verlos ser parte de la guardia real y el proteger a sus habitantes de cualquier peligro, como lo era el pasado, ahora solo les deseo suerte con su deber- se despiden con un saludo militar los 7 y un abrazo.

Salieron del campo de entrenamiento, para irse a limpiarse e irse a casa a descansar para el día de mañana, porque será el día de la coronación y el retorno de la monarquía Francesa, los primos fueron llevados a su hotel, kaede y mirmo regresaron a la mansión Jarjayes para poder descansar, en cuanto llegaron fueron a la habitación a dormirse, kaede se puso su pijama y mirmo ya estaba en su pequeña cama, kaede puso el despertador para las 4:30 Am para irse temprano al palacio de Versalles y escoltar a la familia real hasta notre dame donde se realizaría la coronación, antes de que ella se acostara su mamá abrió la puerta.

Nozomi: Hola kaede.

Kaede: Hola mamá.

Nozomi: Sabia que en cuanto llegaras vendrías a acostarte, así que te traje la cena- le puso en una bandeja unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y un vaso con leche tibi.

Kaede: Gracias mamá- se come todas las galletas y se bebe la leche- gracias por la cena mamá.

Nozomi: Descansa hija, ho casi lo olvido esta carta llego mientras entrenabas.

Nozomi le entrega la carta a kaede y la deja para que descansara tranquila, pero ella miro el sobre, la abrió y se dispuso a leerla.

Kaede/ ** _Kaoru: Querida kaede, no puedo esperar para verte escoltar a la nueva familia real de Francia, aunque sé que no quieres que vaya en persona porque podrían insistir los demás en verte, quiero que sepas que estaré apoyándote aun desde el otro lado del mundo, solo me queda desearte buena suerte._**

 ** _Atte: Kaoru._**

Kaede dejo la carta al lado de su mesita, y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa.

En Japón:

Mientras que en Japón, era el primer día de clases, el verano había terminado pero por alguna razón les habían pedido traer cosas para pasar la noche ahí, porque la escuela realizaría un pijamada por un evento histórico y querían que los alumnos fueran testigo de ello.

Para azumi, koichi, haruka, en especial setsu había sido un verano muy largo sin tener a kaede cerca, sentían que algo muy importante de sus vidas se había ido para siempre, pero no les quedaba más opción que aceptarlo.

Mientras que kaoru estaba muy feliz, porque al fin había logrado obtener la atención de kaede, aunque fuese a distancia pero la tenía, por los últimos dos meses se han mantenido en contacto por medio de carta y llamadas eso hacía sentir a kaoru como si ella estuviera en persona, al llegar a la escuela cada uno se fue a su propia clase, pasaron las horas y ya eran las 4:00 PM y los alumnos seguían en la escuela, por la pijamada especial que darían hoy en la escuela, el director les dijo que empezarían a servir la cena en la cafetería porque dormirían todos se dormirán a las 6:00 PM, porque según los maestros y director el evento que ocurriría sería en Europa, al terminar la cena los alumnos fueron divididos en dos la mitad de la escuela estarán los chico y la otra mitad las chicas para que no haya problemas, a todos los alumnos les tomo una 1 hora cenar por completo, fueron a los salones que les tocaría dormir, se pusieron pijamas se entretuvieron un rato y al fin eran las 6:00 PM y a dormir, pero no se esperarían la gran sorpresa que tendrían al despertar.

En Francia:

Eran las 5:00 AM en el país de Francia, y kaede se empezó a despertar tras oír el despertador, se levantó rápidamente de su cama, buscaba su ropa oficial para la coronación, mirmo aun dormido escuchaba unos pasos, se levantó y vio a kaede sacando algo de su armario, mira el reloj y ve que son las 5:03 AM.

Mirmo: Kaede que haces despierta tan temprano, pensé que ya no tenías más entrenamientos de guardia o de etiqueta.

Kaede: Ya no los tengo mirmo.

Mirmo: Entonces porque te despertaste tan temprano.

Kaede: Porque hoy es el día.

Mirmo: ¿El día?

Kaede: Si, el día de la coronación real de la familia real de Francia.

Mirmo: Es verdad, como pude olvidarlo, será mejor arreglarme también para esta ocasión tan histórica.

Kaeda: Hay mirmo, jajaja(x3).

Kaede y mirmo van juntos al baño, se bañan, regresan a la habitación, mirmo uso su magia para vestirse, se veía muy apuesto con ese esmoquin azul marino ( . -para que lo vean y ignoren al modelo, solo vean el traje) realmente mostraba su lado elegante.

Mirmo: No está nada mal, hay como desearía ver reacción de jacky cuando me vea con kaede montando en un caballo hacia la catedral de parís, para presenciar una coronación de realeza humana, ahí estará completamente verde de envidia.

Kaede: Querrás decir rojo de envidia, porque jacky siempre se viste de rojo.

Mirmo: Si, tienes razón kaede, se pondrá rojo de, wooow.

Mirmo se queda sorprendido al ver a kaede, realmente parecía ser otra persona, se veía muy hermosa, resaltaba su figura, eso la hacía verse muy bella ( .it/Lady_ -para que la vean).

Mirmo: Hoo, por los dulces, kaede estas realmente impresionante, casi ni te reconozco, te vez muy bien.

Kaede: Gracias mirmo- escuchan que tocan la puerta- adelante- entra su mamá- mamá te ves hermosa están tan elegante con esa ropa, casi ni te reconozco por lo bien que te vez mamá ( albu_1067462453_00-1. -el vestuario y peinado todo junto).

Nozomi: Gracias hija, pero esa es mi línea mírate a ti, realmente pares toda una capitana real francesa, tu papá estaría orgullosa de ti.

Las dos se sonrieron una a la otra y se dieron un gran abrazo, mirmo miraba con ternura la escena.

 **Mirmo: Realmente le ha hecho bien esta nueva vida en Francia, se ve más contenta que los primeros días en que llego aquí, no puedo esperar verla en acción en la coronación.**

Nozomi: Bien, será mejor irnos a Versalles, tus primos, tías y los reyes deben estar esperándonos para que dirijas la escolta real desde el palacio hasta Notre Dame.

Kaede: Si mamá, pero dame unos minutos a un falta algo para que esté lista.

Nozomi: Bien entonces subiré primero al auto, te veo abajo kaede.

Kaede: Si.

Nozomi sale la habitación, kaede va a su armario saca una enorme caja al abrirla era la espada de su papá con algunos detalles distintos en la empuñadura.

Mirmo: Oye kaede, porque tu espada luce diferente.

Kaede: Un regalo de mis primos, mandaron a arreglarla pero esta es la primera vez que la veo y sabes que mirmo me gusta mucho ( . -nueva espada de kaede)- se puso la espada en su cintura en el cinturón especial, bajo junto con mirmo y fueron al palacio de Versalles ya eran las 5:30 AM cuando se fueron.

Llegaron al palacio de Versalles ya eran las 6:00 AM, kaede fue al jardín del palacio donde sus primos y una multitud de hombre y mujeres que ahora parte de la guardia real, también estaban policías y militares, la esperaban para saber el orden en que estarían todos en la escolta real del palacio de Versalles a Notre Dame donde sería la coronación oficial, kaede vio a todos, dio un suspiro profundo y empezó a hablarles.

Kaede: Écoutez bien tout le monde, je suis Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami et je suis le capitaine de la garde royale, aujourd'hui est un jour très important dans l'histoire messieurs, car d'être le retour de la monarchie française, est la résurrection d'un bel héritage, un héritage qui pensait qu'il était mort il y a plus de 200 ans, mais aujourd'hui nous prouverons le contraire, car non seulement la royauté revient, nous revenons aussi, nous protégeons le pays, nous protégeons notre peuple, car nous sommes la garde royale, car c'est notre devoir avant et maintenant aussi, parce que nous sommes. (Escuchen bien todos, yo soy Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami y soy la capitana de la guardia real, hoy es un día muy importante en la historia señores, porque de ser el retorno de la monarquía francesa, es la resurrección de un bello legado, un legado que se creyó muerto hace más de 200 años, pero hoy demostraremos lo contrario, porque no solo realeza regresa, nosotros también regresamos, nosotros que protegemos al país, nosotros que protegemos a nuestra gente, porque somos la guardia real, porque es nuestro deber desde antes y ahora también, porque somos).

Guardias: La garde royale (La guardia real).

Kaede: Je ne les entends pas (No los oigo).

Guardias: La garde royale (La guardia real).

Kaede: JE NE LES ENTENDS PAS (NO LOS OIGO).

Guardias: LA GARDE ROYALE, MADAME (LA GUARDIA REAL, SEÑORA).

Kaede: Eh bien, ¿qui sont les responsables de la police et de la milice? (Bien, ¿quiénes son los encargados de la policía y la milicia?).

Dos hombres se acercaron a kaede, para empezar la asignación de lugares que les corresponderían a sus hombres en la marcha real.

Ya eran las 7:50 AM habían pasado casi dos horas preparando a todos para la marcha real, ya era la hora de partir hacia Notre Dame, kaede terminaba de dar las ultimas órdenes a sus guardias, cuando aparece su mamá.

Nozomi: Kaede.

Kaede: Hola mamá, paso algo en el palacio.

Nozomi: No, hija, quería avisarte que voy a ir con tus tías, para alcanzar lugar de estacionamiento e irnos caminando a Notre Dame.

Kaede: Si, mamá.

Nozomi: Nos vemos en un rato hija- se va con sus cuñadas, y deja continuar con su labor a su hija.

Kaede: Très bien, je vais les répéter pour la dernière fois, d'abord la police ira au front pour escorter la famille royale en voiture, suivie par l'armée derrière eux, et à mi-chemin du couronnement, ce sera le moment où nous quitterons le palais de Versailles à marcher avec le carrosse vers Notre Dame pour escorter la nouvelle famille royale avant tout Paris, compris (Muy bien, se los repetiré por última vez, primero irán los policías al frente que escoltaran a la familia real en automóvil, seguidos de los militares por detrás de ellos, y a mitad de la coronación, será el momento en que nosotros saldremos del palacio de Versalles a marchar con el carruaje hacia Notre Dame para escoltar a la nueva familia real ante todo Paris, entendido).

Guradias: Oui, madame (Si, señora).

Kaede: Général, vous pouvez commencer à mobiliser vos soldats (General puede empezar a movilizar sus soldados).

General: Oui, madame (Si, señora), attention, firme (atención, firmes), mars (marchen)- todos los soldados fueron hasta la entrada del palacio, la familia real se subió al auto ( . /1552939122/LIMOSINAS-Y-AUTOS-CLASICOS-EN-RENTA-ECONOMICOS_ -esta es la mejor imagen que encontré de este modelo clásico) y van directo a Notre Dame, cuando ellos salen los policías los siguen dejando solos a los guardias y kaede en el palacio.

Kaede: Eh bien, maintenant nous allons pratiquer notre marche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller à Notre-Dame, et ainsi commencer notre devoir de garde royale, ils ont compris (Bien, ahora practicaremos nuestra marcha hasta que sea nuestro hora de ir a Notre dame, y así empezar nuestro deber como la guardia real, entendieron).

Guardias: Oui, madame (Si, señora).

Kaede puso a sus guardias a practicar su marcha algunos irían a caballo y otros a pie, mientras que mirmo se disponía a hacer una llamada a sus amigos en Japón.

En Japón:

En Japón eran las 12:00 AM, y los alumnos estaban dormidos hasta que escucharon el alta-voz, los alumnos se despertaron, era el director quien le hablaba.

Director: Hola a todos los alumnos, despierten y vayan todos directo al gimnasio.

Todos fueron para el gimnasio algunos ya estaban muy despiertos, otros seguían adormilados, todos los alumnos se sentaron en la sillas con sus amigos, como siempre setsu, haruka, koichi, azumi y kaoru estaban juntos, mientras que sus mugloxs estaban en el segundo piso sobre el barandal mirando a todos los alumnos que estaban ahí, y entonces escuchan que el celular de murumo, él contesta y aparece mirmo en la pantalla.

Mirmo: Hola amigos.

Murumo/Rima/Jacky/Panta/Poppy: MIRMO- gritaron todos.

Mirmo: HAAAAAY, oigan no tiene que gritar tan fuerte.

Rima: Mirmo, mi amor, como has estado ha pasado tanto tiempo- decía llorando.

Murumo: Hermano mayor, me sorprendes que me hayas llamado- el sabia porque no había llamado, pero le siguió el juego por esta vez.

Jacky: MIRMO IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVEZ A IRTE SI NISIQUIERA HABERTE DERROTADO PRIMERO.

Poppy: Mirmo, acaso has comido dulces franceses, que tan buenos son heee, dinos sí.

Panta: Mirmo te vez tan elegante con ese traje que usas.

Rima/Murumo/Jacky/Poppy: ¿Qué?

Mirmo: Muchas gracias panta.

Rima: Haaa, es verdad no me había fijado, estas muy guapo mirmo.

Poppy: Si te ve bien.

Murumo: No está nada mal.

Jacky: Y se puede saber ¿porque están tan elegante?

Mirmo: Porque hoy es un día muy importante aquí en Paris, mejor dicho en toda Francia.

Rima: ¿Y qué es lo que harán como para que todo un país este celebrando?

Mirmo: Lo sabrán muy pronto, pero ahora ustedes porque están en la escuela a mitad de la noche, aquí ya es mañana.

Panta: A todos los alumnos de la escuela les dijeron que hoy había un evento muy importante también, y que no podían perdérselo.

Mirmo: Tengo el presentimiento de será lo mismo que lo que pasa aquí- y escucha a kaede llamándolo.

Kaede: Mirmo, ven aquí.

Mirmo: Tengo que irme, adiós- y cuelga el teléfono.

Jacky: Eso fue grosero de su parte.

Rima: Realmente me da curiosidad, ¿que abra querido decir con que es será lo mismo que aquí?

Murumu: No lo sé, pero creo que será algo muy inesperado conociendo a mirmo.

Escuchan la voz del director llamarles a los alumnos, el director estaba hablando en la esquina derecha del escenario del gimnasio y hablaba a través de un atril ( img/pb/656/579/842/842579656_ -para quienes no sepan que es un atril).

Director: Saludos alumnos, sé que es de madrugara y que todos ustedes deberían estar durmiendo, pero ahora están por presenciar un momento histórico en el mundo.

Aparecí una pantalla de proyección en el escenario del gimnasio, en la sala de audio-visión del gimnasio conectaron una laptop al proyector donde se transmitiría en vivo.

Director: Y ahora, es momento del espectáculo.

El director empieza a aplaudir al igual que todos los alumnos, se empieza a poner en la pantalla una imagen en la catedral de Paris, Notre dame, una reportera japonesa estaba hablando, para informar sobre la situación.

Reportera: Buen noches a todos en Japón, estamos en vivo desde París-Francia, aquí son las 8:00 AM y no encontramos presenciando ante toda esta gente, lo que es el retorno de la monarquía Francesa, ahora mismo empiezan a llegar los invitados, quienes también serán parte de la nueva corte real francesa e invitados del extranjero.

Alumnos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Director: Así es, y este es el primero de muchos, alumnos, la monarquía volverá a ser el mandato principal en el mundo, excepto en ciertos países, como, EUA, Canadá, y Casi toda Latino América, Excepto en México ahí son imperialistas al igual que Rusia, China, y Roma , y el País de Francia será la primera en ser renombrada como país monárquico ya que fue uno de los primeros países europeos en liberarse de ella, hace más de 200 años.

Los alumnos, empezaron a hablar cosas sobre el tema, mientras que los mugloxs al fin entendieron lo que les dijo mirmo antes.

Rima: Ahora entiendo lo que decía mirmo y el porque estaba tan elegante, una coronación oficial de una familia real humana, haaaaa, que emoción.

Murumo: Si, debo admitirlo, es bastante impresionante.

Poppy: Si, mirmo tendrá la suerte de presenciarla en persona.

Panta: Cierto, sin duda en un muglox con suerte.

Jacky: Ese tonto, ni que fuera gran cosa, presenciar una coronación en el mundo humano.

Y en eso escuchan a la reportera japonesa hablar.

Reportera: Miren ahí viene la nueva familia real de Francia, acompañados de militares y policías, más tarde cuando la ceremonia de coronación este a la mitad podremos presenciar la llegada de la nueva guardia real

Los militares se encontraban al frente de la marcha real, hasta que una limusina de tipo inglesa se puso en frente de la catedral y ahí bajo toda la familia.

Reportera: Ahí los tienen damas y caballeros, la nueva familia real.

Primero salió un hombre alto, cabello rubio/platinado, piel blanca, y ojos dorados ( images/vestidos_reales/vestidos_reales_ -traje del rey, para no batallar con descubrir lo del vestuario les la página para que lo vean, y también hare eso con los demás), luego una mujer medio/alta, cabello negro, piel blanca, y ojos azul/celeste ( kf/HTB1b3f_ -traje de la reina) , y por ultimo una joven parecía tener no más de 15 años, era de la misma altura que kaede, cabello rubio/platinado, piel blanca, y ojos azul/celeste ( . -traje de la princesa).

Reportera: El hombre que ven salir Luis Felipe de Borbón, quien es desciende de Louis XVIII de Borbón y el emperador Napoleón Bonaparte, la mujer que lo acompaña es su esposa Egle de Borbón-Kalonimos quien proviene de la nación de Grecia la cuna de toda Europa, y su única hija Cadie de Borbón-Kalonimos, quien ser la siguiente heredera absoluta de toda Francia.

La familia real camino hasta la entrada, donde los nuevo reyes se posicionaron para hacer su entrada a Notre Dame.

Reportera: Bien hasta aquí es mi participación, ahora mi compañera les reportara todo desde adentro de la gran catedral de Notre Dame, y vamos directo con ella- aparece otra reportera japonesa.

Reportera 2: Gracias compañera, ahora unos padres abrirán las puertas para recibir con gran honor a la familia real- las puertas empiezan a abrirse y la familia comienza a entrar, primero son los reyes que están al frente y detrás la princesa- y aquí vienen como verán la nueva reina Egle y su Cadie están usando ropas que parecen ser del siglo XVIII(18), es para darles atributo a los últimos reyes de este hermoso país, vistiendo como lo hacían hace más de 200 años, la ceremonia tendrá un lugar de más de 3 horas a partir de ahora que ya son las 9:00AM hasta las 11:00Am, para que después la familia real se dé a conocer en uno de los carruajes tradicionales de 11:00AM a 12:00PM, ósea una hora de recorrido por todo parís, hasta llegar el palacio de Versalles, donde los habitantes serán recibidos por sus nuevo monarcas toda la tarde, y en la noche un para finalizar tan glorioso momento un baile real con los nuevos miembro de la corte francesa e invitados del extranjero que tuvieron el privilegio de venir, igual que hace 200 años.

Así se dio inicio de la ceremonia de coronación, la gente que estaba adentro de Notre Dame sentada escuchando y mirando cómo eran bendecidos por dios, el padre habla con gran fuerza contando sobre las cosas que paso la nación de Francia durante los momentos en que los monarcas gobernaban sobre Francia y porqué la revolución se fue dada a un país causando la desaparición de un legado que no debía extinguirse, eran ya las 10:00AM en Francia y en Japón eran las 2:00AM lo que significaba que dentro de poco terminaría la ceremonia para dar paso al recorrido por París.

Reportera 2: Bien ya estamos a mitad de la ceremonia de coronación, pero antes concluir esta ceremonia tiene que estar presenta la nueva capitana guardia real quien también formada parte de esta hermoso momento, y ahora vamos directo con mi compañera afuera adelante.

Reportera: Gracias, ahora como se puede ver y oír los gritos de los habitantes de Paris y de tal vez de toda Francia esperando presenciar a su nuevos reyes y princesa, o miren eso se puede ver la primera escolta de guardias reales.

Se podía ver una marcha de guardias franceses caminando que eran mandados por uno de los primos de Kaede, Franco Jarjayes ( espana/Alabarderos-Guardia-Real-Pardo_ECDIMA20160401_0014_ -es la marcha real, y kf/HTB1Kn4oIXXXXXbcaXXXq6xXFXXXn/El-Env HYPERLINK " . "& HYPERLINK " . -el traje de Marcus), seguidos por el carruaje real detrás de la marcha, quien a su frente estaba una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, ojos café y piel blanca que vestía elegantemente un antiguo uniforme restaurado y montando un bello caballo blanco de purasangre, muchas personas se quedaban impactadas por lo bella que era la chica era como ver un bellos ángel, su rostro bien perfilado, su pequeña cintura y su atributos perfecta y delicadamente marcados, tanto hombres como mujeres quedaban maravillados por esa chica montando( . -es el caballo, y previews. -carruaje real), y sobre la cabeza del caballo se encontraba un pequeño muglox vestido con un elegante esmoquin de color azul.

Rima: Chicos ese es.

Murumo: No es verdad- fingía sorpresa.

Poppy: Increíble.

Panta: Asombroso.

Jacky: HAAAAY, MALDITO SEA MIRMO.

Rima: Chicos, pero si ese es mirmo entonces quieres decir que esa chica es.

Reporta: Y como pueden, por fin llego la nueva guardia real y su nueva capitana quien está al frente del carruaje real, se llama Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami, la nueva capitana de la guardia real de Francia.

Alumnos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Director: Si, también era una de las razones para presenciar esto, una de nuestras ex-alumnas es un miembro de la realeza francesa, Kaede Minami forma parte de la corte original de la antigua monarquía francesa, es una condesa.

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron, sobre todos los que conocieron mejor a kaede.

Koichi: No puedo creerlo.

Haruka: Es increíble.

Kaoru: Es realmente maravilloso, además se ve muy hermosa- decía muy feliz y con corazones entre sus ojos.

Azumi: Ni que fuera la gran cosa- **Azumi (pensamiento): MALDITAS SEAS KAEDE MINAMI, PRIMERO INTENTAS QUITARME A SETSU Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ERES UNA CONDESA, HAAAAY NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, ADEMÁS COMO ES POSCIBLE HAYAS OBTENIDO UN MEJOR CUERPO QUE EL MIO, EN TAN SOLO UNOS MESES-** pensaba muy molesta.

Setsu no dijo absolutamente nada, solo podía ver como Kaede relucía con su nueva figura, realmente lucia muy hermosa.

 **Setsu: No tengo palabras para esto, ella luce tan hermosa, ha cambiado mucho, pero me pregunto si aún seguirá pensando en mi o me odiara, ojala estuvieras aquí kaede, a mi lado, como debió haber sido-** y la reportera empieza a hablar.

Reportera: Kaede es descendiente directa de la última capitana de la guardia real, la condesa Oscar Jarjayes Grandier o Lady Oscar como era conocida, su segundo nombre Oscar es en honor a la difunta capitana y la última que estuvo al cargo de la guardia francesa y tiene 15 años de edad, tal y como escucharon 15 años, a pesar de la corta edad de esta chica está dispuesta a cumplir con su deber he aquí la prueba misma.

En Francia:

El carruaje se detiene frente a la entrada de Notre Dame, Kaede se baja de su caballo, camina hacia la alfombra roja hasta llegar a la puerta y empieza a hablar fuerte para ser escuchada.

Kaede: COMMANDANT MARCUS, AU FRONT ET AU CENTRE (COMANDANTE MARCUS, AL FRENTE Y AL CENTRO)- ordeno a su primo Marcus quien sería su segundo al mando.

Marcus: Oui, mon capitaine (Si, mi capitana).

Kaede: Appelez les gardes, pour la formation (Llamad a los guardias, para la formación).

Marcus: Oui, mon capitaine (Si, mi capitana)- se acerca a los guardias que estaban al frente del carruaje y les habla - AVANT LES GARDES (AL FRENTE LOS GUARDIAS)- muchos guardias fueron a la entrada, entre ellos los primos de kaede, anabel, kamil, y franco quienes llevaban un uniforme diferente al de los demás guardias ( 7Dtp23gbj5nomkRTEwSFobZSFzU=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre15/adde/th/pre/f/2015/307/4/6/victor_clemente_de_girodelle_versailles_no_bara_by_ -ropas de los primos de kaede, y .fr/Monsite/Dossiers/cartoons2/index_ -ropa de los guardias).

Kaede se acerca hasta los guardias y empieza a formarlos.

Kaede: Gardes, hommes à gauche (Guardias, hombres a la izquierda), les femmes à droite (mujeres a la derecha)- los hombre y mujeres se acomodaron en la formación que dijo su capitana, los primos de kaede se acomodaron al frente de la alfombra donde el carruaje estaba listo para ser recibido por sus nuevos reyes, el resto de los soldados van desde ellos hasta la entrada de Notre Dame, kaede se regresó a la entrada- écoute bien, maintenant je vais entrer pour accorder au roi sa couronne ainsi que le reste de la famille royale, et quand il partira ce sera le moment de la réception pour espérer que tout le monde est prêt et dans la même position où je les laisse maintenant, ils ont compris messieurs (escuchen bien, ahora voy a entrar para otorgar al rey su corona al igual que el resto de la familia real, y cuando salga sera el momento del recibiento a espero que todos estén listos y en la misma posición en la que los dejo ahora, entendieron señores).

Guardias: Oui, mon capitaine (Si, mi capitana).

Kaede toco la puerta y ambas se abrieron para ella de fuera hacia adentro, camino lenta y elegantemente a los reyes y la princesa, al llegar a ellos se inclinó como señal de respeto con su mano derecha sobre su corazón y luego se va al lado izquierdo del rey esperando las instrucciones de padre.

Padre: Maintenant, il est temps de donner à nos monarques leurs véritables trésors (Ahora, es momento de dar a nuestros monarcas, sus joyas reales), mademoiselle jarjayes, venez s'il vous plaît (señorita jarjayes, venga por favor).

Kaede: Oui, père (Si, padre).

Kaede se acerca al padre esperando algo importante, en eso aparecieron unos sacerdotes que llevan entre sus manos coronas, cetros y capas sobre cojines rojos grandes y de seda, esas eran las joyas que simbolizaban la autoridad máxima de la realeza, el padre garra los cojines una por una y se las daba a kaede para que él padre pudiera ponerle sus joyas a los reyes y princesas.

Padre: Avec ceux-ci cette couronne, sceptre et cape, je vous nomme Luis Felipe II de Borbón, Roi de France (Con estas esta corona, cetro y capa, yo te nombro Luis Felipe II de Borbón, rey de Francia), ( . -joyas del rey, y . -capa del rey)- siguió con la reina.

Padre: Avec cette couronne, ce sceptre et ce manteau, je vous nomme Egle de Bourbon Kalonimos, reine de France (Con estas esta corona, cetro y capa, yo te nombro Egle de Borbón Kalonimos, reina de Francia), ( . -corona de la reina, wikipedia/commons/6/6d/Weltliche_Schatzkammer_Wien_%2811% -Cetro de la reina y wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e6/Weltliche_Schatzkammer_Wien_%2837% /1024px-Weltliche_Schatzkammer_Wien_%2837% -capa de la reina)- Y por último la princesa.

Padre: Avec cette couronne et cette cape, je vous nomme Cadie de Borbón Kalonimos, princesse héritée de France (Con estas esta corona y capa, yo te nombro Cadie de Borbón Kalonimos, princesa hereda de Francia), ( . -coronade la princesa, y . -capa de la princesa).

Padre: Et avec cela, nous cédons la place à une nouvelle ère monarchique, à la France, un applaudissement à la nouvelle famille royale (Y con esto, damos paso a una nueva era monárquica, a Francia, un aplauso a la nueva familia real).

Todos en Notre Dame estaban aplaudiendo con alegría, incluso mirmo quien estaba viendo todo desde uno de los balcones de la hermosa catedral, y decidió llamarles a sus amigos.

En Japón:

Todos estaban maravillados con lo hermoso que era la ceremonia, peor lo que más asombro fue el que su antigua compañera de clases actuaba con tanta clase, educación y centrada, los que la conocieron mejor no podían creer que esa era misma kaede con la que habían conocido, los mugloxs miraban muy atentos y emocionados eran tan bello, y escuchan el celular de murumo, el contesta y ven a mirmo en la pantalla.

Mirmo: Hola, que tal les parece la ceremonia he.

Rima: Es toda una maravilla, con esos vestidos, las coronas y kaede, no puedo creer lo hermosa que se ve.

Murumo: Si, se ha vuelto una maravilla.

Jacky: Debo admitir no está nada mal esa chica, **Jacky (pensamiento): Es mucho más hermosa y espectacular que esa pesada Azumi-** pensaba secretamente.

Poppy: Si, sin dudas se volvió muy bella.

Panta: Es tan linda, como una mariposa sobre una flor.

Mirmo: Pues esto es solo el principio, lo que yo espero con ansias es el gran baile que de dará en la noche, haaay habrá un banquete de dulces y mucha música, eso será realmente divertido- y escucha la voz del padre- tengo que colgar ustedes sigan viendo la ceremonia, adiós-colgó rápidamente.

Murumo: Vaya que suerte tuvo mirmo.

Rima: Si, ojala pronto todos volvamos a estar juntos.

Y todos vuelven a mirar a la pantalla del gimnasio.

En Francia:

Padre: Et maintenant nous allons entendre un mot de notre roi (Y ahora escucharemos una palabras de nuestro rey).

Rey Felipe II: Merci mon père, maintenant c'est un grand honneur et fierté, que ma famille et moi acceptons la responsabilité de prendre soin de la France, il se peut qu'il y a 200 ans des erreurs ont été commises, mais ces erreurs sont les leçons les plus précieuses que la vie peut nous donner. II de Bórbon Je promets d'être non seulement le roi de ce grand pays, mais je m'engage aussi à le protéger de ma vie, parce que c'est ce qu'il est sur le point d'être le roi de la protection, de la protection et de la le peuple, et avec ces mots, je suis d'accord pour être le roi de France (Gracias padre, ahora es gran honor y orgullo, que mi familia y yo aceptamos la responsabilidad de cuidar de Francia, puede que hace 200 años se haya cometido errores, pero esos errores son las lecciones más valiosas que nos puede otorgar la vida, yo Felipe II de Bórbon me comprometo a ser a no solo ser el rey de este gran país, sino que también me comprometo a protegerla con mi vida, porque de eso te trata ser el rey de proteger, cuidar y ver siempre por el pueblo y para el pueblo, y con estas palabras acepto ser el rey de Francia).

Todo el mundo se puso de pies y aplaudió antes las palabras de su nuevo monarca, esperaban que Francia pudiera obtener una nueva de paz entre los habitantes de Francia y la nueva monarquía, y el rey vuelve a hablar.

Rey Felipe II: Maintenant, je voudrais réaliser, ici et maintenant, mon premier acte en tant que roi, en nommant le premier membre officiel de la nouvelle cour royale française, Mlle Kaede, venez ici (Ahora, me gustaría realizar aquí y ahora mismo, mi primer acto como rey, nombrando al primer miembro oficial de la nueva corte real francesa, señorita kaede, venid aquí).

Kaede se pone al frente de rey Felipe II y se inclina para mostrar respeto ante su majetad.

Kaede: Oui majesté (Si majestad).

Rey Felipe II: Donne-moi ton épée (Dame tu espada)- kaede el entrega su espada al rey- et s'agenouiller (y arrodíllate)- se arrodilla y con la cabeza abajo- Par le pouvoir qui m'est accordé et devant les yeux Dieu en tant que témoin, je vous nomme Comtesse Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami, la nouvelle comtesse de la maison Jarjayes et capitaine de la garde royale de France (Por el poder que se me otorga y ante los ojos dios como mi testigo, yo te nombro Condesa Kaede Oscar Jarjayes Minami, la nueva condesa de la casa Jarjayes y capitana de la guardia real de Francia).

Kaede levanta la cabeza con alegría y con una enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro, todos en Notre Dame se pararon y aplaudieron con alegría no solo habían obtenido un nuevo rey, también habían reconocido a una chica que sería capaz de proteger a su país y hogar, en especial su familia ya que ese el anhelo de todas sus vidas, retornar a sus familia como era, la guardia de toda Francia.

En Japón:

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron y gritaban de alegría por este hecho, una simple chica de japonesa ahora era un miembro oficial de la realeza, sobre todo sus amigos.

Haruka: Es increíble- decía aplaudiendo con alegría.

Koichi: Si, esto es maravilloso, ojala logre son su deber.

Azumi: Si, no está mal. **Azumi (pensamiento): SI ALGUN DIAS LLEGAS A VOLVER A JAPON TE JURO QUE AHORA SI TE DARE UNA LECCION QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAS, KAEDE.**

Kaoru: Esto es lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, y se ve tan espectacular- decía feliz y enemorad.

Etsumi: Si esa es mi kaede, esa es mi amiga, que viva kaede- decía animando a su amiga desde la distancia.

Setsu: Ella, amm, sé que será la mejor guardiana del mundo- decía sincero y feliz por ella.

 **Setsu (pensamiento): Kaede, yo sé que podrás lograr hacer esto, lo único que espero es que no llegues a olvidarme.**

Con los mugloxs surgía la misma emoción que los humanos.

Rima: Haaaaa, estoy tan feliz por kaede- lloraba de la emoción.

Murumo: Si, esto es lo mejor que visto en mi vida.

Poppy: Si, ella sin duda tendrá una vida muy especial a partir de hoy.

Panta: Si estoy tan alegre por ella y mirmo.

Jacky: Esto lo admitirlo es impresionante.

Todos estaban felices por Kaede.

En Francia:

Después del nombramiento de kaede como condesa, la ceremonia de coronación había terminado, era hora de que la familia real diera su recorrido por París, kaede es la primera en salir de Notre Dame, camina hasta llegar al principio de la formación de guardias hasta donde está el carruaje.

Kaede: Ferme, déjà (Firmes, ya)- los guardias se ponen completamente derechos, con el pacho en alto y manteniendo sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas, y ven que las puertas se abren- dire bonjour à la famille royale, soulever des épées (saludar a la familia real, levantar espadas)- todos los guardias levantaron sus espadas como señal de que recibimiento a sus nuevos monarcas.

La familia real camino lentamente hasta llegar al carruaje, kaede guarda su espada y les abre la puerta, después de subirse todos los guardias regresas a sus pociones originales en la marcha, kaede se sube a su caballo y la orden de partir.

Kaede: Pour aller, tout le monde déjà (A marchar, todos ya)- y empiezan su recorrido por Paris.

En Japón:

Todos los alumnos siguieron aplaudiendo por presenciar esto, hasta que la pantalla se apagó, algunos se quejaron por eso pero el director comienza a hablar.

Director: Bueno estudiantes, son las 3:00 AM y lo mejor será que vuelvan a dormir, y debido a que presenciaron este gran suceso historio hasta tarde no habrá clases por hoy, los despertaremos hasta el 12:00 PM para que vuelvan a casa, bien que descansen.

Todos los alumnos regresaron a los salones para dormir un rato más, no paraban de hablar sobre lo que habían visto, para todos fue una gran sorpresa sobre todo para sus amigos, pero no se imaginarían jamás lo que pasaría más tarde por la noche en Francia.

* * *

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 10, perdón si tarde demasiado, peor ya saben las fiestas, y además tengo que entregar trabajos finales, es muy molesto.

Besos, espero que les guste.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. El Baile**

En Francia:

Habían pasado más de 8 horas desde la coronación, la familia real había hecho el recorrido por toda la ciudad de Paris, al llegar al Palacio de Versalles recibieron a todos los miembros de la corte, invitados del extranjero y algunos habitantes del país durante toda la tarde, ya eran las 8:00 PM en Francia y todos los invitados esperaban con ansias el baile, conforme llegaban los invitados eran llamados por sus nombre y titulos.

Mirmo se encontraba sobre uno de los candelabros del salón de baile y mientras veía a los invitados escucho una voz muy familiar.

Voz Familiar: Que elegante, normalmente estas vestido muy simple.

Mirmo: Que, haaaa, no puede ser ivol, cuanto tiempo, dime ¿cómo has estado?, me alegro de verte- de decía mientras veía lo bien que estaba vestido con un lindo vestido amarillo lleno de encajes ( . ).

Ivol: Lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo mirmo, estoy muy bien, también me alegra verte.

Mirmo: Oye ¿Qué haces aquí en Francia?

Ivol: Saori y otros músicos de su clase de música, fueron llamados para tocar en orquesta aquí durante el baile, mira ahí está- apuntaba ella hacia una sección especial para los músicos en la pista de baile.

Mirmo miraba en dirección en apuntaba ivol, y ahí se encuentra saori en la primera de la orquesta.

Mirmo: Ya la vi, kaede se pondrá muy feliz cuando la vea, no tarda mucho en llegar.

Ivol: Si, vi su actuación en la ceremonia de coronación, fue emocionante y lo mejor es que fue en primera fila.

Mirmo: Espera tú estabas en Notre Dame, yo no te vi ahí, yo lo vi todo desde la ventana redonda en medio de la entrada.

Ivol: Yo sobre los enormes candelabros, ahí la vista me pareció mucho mejor, lo importante ahora es que kaede por fin puede brillar por su cuenta, sin que esa molestia de azumi llegue a golpearla.

Mirmo: Si, no tiene idea de lo mucho que ha cambiado kaede estos meses, es una persona completamente diferente.

Ivol: Eso te lo creo, se veía tan segura y confiada de sí misma, no como cuando estaba viviendo en Japón.

Mirmo: Si, vivir aquí realmente le ha hecho un cambio muy bueno, solo espero que no sienta triste porque no están aquí sus amigos.

Ivol: Pues yo creo que no Mirmo, ella parecía estar muy feliz por estar aquí, pero si te te puedo asegurar una algo que a ella le gustaría tener a setsu ahora mismo, estar aquí con él en la ciudad del amor, sería un sueño hecho realidad para kaede.

Mirmo: Si, estar aquí con setsu, jejeje.

 **Mirmo: Si, tan solo supieras ivol-** pensaba el con un pensamiento nervioso.

Mirmo: Oye, saori tocara en cuanto lleguen los reyes aquí.

Ivol: Ojala, pero no, ella y su clase tendrán que esperar a que la princesa abra la noche con el primer baile y ahí será cuando toque, ella está en la orquesta principal, y a su lado esta una orquesta menor ellos tocaran mientras esperan a que la princesa entre a la pista de baile con la pareja que ella escoja, o que alguien la saque a bailar.

Escuchan unas trompetas sonar, eso significaba que los reyes entrarían al salón de baile, los reyes entraron seguidos por la princesa y por ultimo por kaede, los reyes y la princesa se sentaron en nos tronos que les pusieron a ellos, mientras que kaede se fue junto a su mamá entre los invitados, y en eso la orquesta comenzó a sonar, todos estaban muy entusiasmados por este suceso, realmente nunca pensaron que la monarquía volvería al poderío mundial es el logro más grande de la historia.

Pasó un rato y ya era el momento de que la princesa cadie entrara a bailar, y el rey Felipe II se pone de pie para hablar.

Rey Felipe II: Bonsoir à tous, à ma famille et aux miens, nous sommes très reconnaissants que vous soyez venus cette nuit spéciale, parce que c'est un moment historique pour nous, pour vous, pour la France, pour le monde, pour le retour du monarchie mondiale (Buenas noches a todos, de parte de mi familia y mía estamos muy agradecidos con que hayan venido a esta noche tan especial, ya que este es un momento histórico para nosotros, para ustedes, para Francia, para el mundo, por el retorno de la monarquía mundial).

Invitados: Por el retorno de la monarquía mundial.

Rey Felipe II: Maintenant, princesse cadie, il est temps que vous dansiez (Ahora, princesa cadie es hora que baile).

Princesa Cadie: Oui, majesté (Si, majestad)- solo se hablan con formalidad los dos, pero solo en eventos públicos.

La princesa cadie se levanta y va en medio de la pista de baile, los invitados se la quedan mirando pensaron que ella seria quien tendría que escoger pareja para bailar, en tanto la princesa se estaba impacientando porque nadie le pedía bailar con ella, acaso no era lo suficientemente buena para los chicos de ahí, pero en eso alguien toma su mano la voltea y mira que es kaede.

En Japón:

Era las 12:00PM del medio día, todos los alumnos se fueron de la escuela ya que la escuela estaría cerrada por hasta mañana por ver muy temprano la coronación de la familia real de Francia, los chicos decidieron ir a casa de kaoru para ver si había alguna notica de kaede.

Kaoru: Bien veamos su todavía están trasmitiendo la coronación de Francia- dice encendiendo la televisión, le cambiaba de canales hasta que al fin encontró una que estaba transmitiendo la coronación- la encontré, miren es kaede y con ¿la princesa cadie?

Murumo: Si, me pregunto qué es lo que harán.

Rima: Pues veamos y a ver qué ocurre entre ellas dos.

Setsu: Estoy de acuerdo.

 **Setsu: No se vayas hacer pero sé que será algo que ayudara a la princesa, Kaede.**

En Francia:

Kaede sostenía la mano de la princesa cadie, la lleva en medio de la pista de baile y en cuanto suena la música ( watch?v=DnVDkL6gIbk aquí está la música solo escuchen y lean) ella comienza a hacer girar a la princesa cadie lentamente y luego va un poco más rápido, daban vueltas por toda la pista de baile, todos los invitados se les quedaban mirando con mucha alegría y emocionados, en especial la familias de kaede y cadie, los reyes se acercaron a la mamá de kaede, nozomi.

Rey Felipe II: Señora Nozomi, su hija es sin dudas un verdadero caballero, tanto en con la guardia como su persona.

Nozomi: Si, ella es maravillosa igual que su padre- sus cuñadas y sobrinos escucharon lo que ella les decía a los reyes y estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, en tanto mirmo y ivol miraban muy emocionados el vals de kaede y cadie.

Ivol: Hooooo, pero que lindo es esto, ir en el auxilio de una princesa al llevarla a bailar con ella, kaede en verdad se está volviendo todo un caballero- decía emocionada y con corazones en sus ojos.

Mirmo: Si, ella en verdad es todo un caballero ivol, esa es mi kaede- decía con una voz muy alegre.

Al terminar el vals kaede se inclina frente a la princesa cadie y todo el mundo en el salón se puso a aplaudir por tan impresionante debut real de su nueva princesa, uno de los chicos se acercó a cadie, le pidió que bailara con él y ella acepto con gusto, kaede regreso con su mamá y sus familiares ara poder pasar el resto de la noche con ellos.

En Japón:

Todos los amigos de kaede estaban tan sorprendidos por el vals que había realizado con la princesa.

Reportera: Bien eso es todo señores, muchas gracias por presenciar este momento histórico, y solo será el primero, pero en ellas solo se presenciará las coronaciones y no el resto de los eventos como aquí en Francia, bien que tengan buenos ideas haya en Japón- y kaoru apago el televisor ya había pasado el tiempo de transmisión, lo que significaba que ya no verían más a kaede por la tv, y eso les dio un poco de tristeza.

Kaoru: Haaa, vieron como kaede se aventuró a ayudar a la princesa y bailar con ella, haaa fue realmente maravilloso- decía imaginándose lo mismo, pero con kaede como su princesa y él caballero, y los demás lo miraban con unas enormes gotas en la cabeza.

Murumo: Es verdad, era como ver a un caballero en acción, fue increíble lo que hizo.

Azumi: Ni que hubiera sido algo tan especial el bailar junto a una princesa.

 **Azumi: EN VERDAD TE ODIO KAEDE.**

Jacky: Ese baile no me importa en lo absoluto, yo solo quiero ver a mirmo para poder enfrentarlo y ganarle de una vez- y azumi le golpea en la cabeza como siempre.

Haruka: Kaede se comportó como toda persona de alta sociedad, ella llegara muy lejos en Francia y talvez en toda Europa.

Panta: Y con la ayuda de mirmo no podrá fallar.

Koichi: Muy cierto amigos, ella empieza a mostrar la verdadera chica que es en verdad.

Poppy: Si, un chica fuerte, divertida, cariñosa, y siempre generosa con los demás.

Rima: Eso es muy cierto, y ver actuar así a kaede fue como estar dentro de un sueño, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor si notros hubiéramos estado en persona para apoyarla con su nueva responsabilidad.

Setsu: Creo que kaede sabe que la apoyamos rima, aun estando lejos de ella- decía serio, pero también con una voz muy cálida, el solo podía pensar en cómo estaría kaede con todos esos nobles a su alrededor, al verla bailar se imaginó que eran ellos dos solos sin nadie más, pero eso sería ya imposible ella estaba muy lejos de él.

En Francia:

La coronación al fin había terminado y ya era de dormir, eran las 2:00 AM en París y kaede, mirmo, su mamá y el resto de su familia habían regresado a la mansión jarjayes, después de los meses de entrenamiento la familia acordó en que los primos de kaede se quedarían en Francia para ayudarla con la guardia real, durante ese tiempo las tías de kaede se habían encargado de traerles todo lo necesario para que sus hijos empezaran a vivir en la mansión después de que ella regresen a sus casa con sus esposos, pero ahora el momento de relajarse y descansar del ajetreado día que tuvieron, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y kaede se fue a la suya con mirmo en su hombro, se puso su pijama y se acomodó en su cama lista para dormirse.

Kaede: Haaaaaa (Bostezo de cansancio), que día más ajetreado, no lo crees mirmo.

Mirmo: Sí, pero ahora que todos en el mundo ya sabes quién eres, podre mandarles fotografías a todos para que vean que yo tengo a mi lado una humana de gran prestigio, bueno ya la tenía desde antes de tu presentación, pero aun así es asombroso.

Kaede: Jajajaja, hoo mirmo, bueno puedes hacerlo mañana pero ahora a dormir, nos esperada un trabajo grande y una responsabilidad enorme de aquí en adelante mirmo.

Mirmo: Vale, además también estoy muy cansado por toda la diversión de hoy, fue lindo volver a ver saori e ivol otra vez, jajaja recuerdas sus caras de pura felicidad.

Kaede: Jajaja, si eso fue un bello recuerdo, bien es hora de dormir, buenas noches mirmo- decía pagando una de las lámparas que tenía en su mesita de noche y dormida.

Mirmo: Buenas noches kaede- decía también durmiéndose.

Esa coronación solo sería en comienzo de una serie de aventuras que ayudarían a Kaede a encontrar a la persona que es su verdadero amor, pero también el retorno de un viejo enemigo poderoso.

* * *

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 11.

y Lamento la tardanza, disfruten la lectura.

Besos Lady-Yi26


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Un Año Después.**

En Francia:

Había pasado ya un año desde que Francia y todos los países volvieron a la monarquía mundial, por lo que los títulos reales e imperiales volvieron a renacer, muchas personas se fueron reconociendo como lords, ladys, marqueses, y condes todos ellos son parte de las cortes reales del mundo, Francia se había convertido en la primera nación en reivindicar a la monarquía por lo que las naciones mundiales decidieron abrir una escuela internacional donde todos los hijo de las nuevas noblezas, ricos, empresarios importante y celebridades podrían asistir y vivir desde nivel primaria hasta la preparatoria, se le dio por Nombre Instituto Napoleón (por el emperador Napoleón) también irían personas becadas que mostraran un gran intelecto o talento que le beneficiara a la escuela, este sería el primer año en que ellos entrarían a la preparatoria, y en ella asistiría kaede y sus primos, ella había cambiado tanto se había vuelto seria, reservada, fría y muy dura con los demás, solo mostraba sus verdaderas emociones con las personas que ella sentía que son verdaderamente honestas tanto con ellos mismos como con los demás, con ellos es sonriente, alegre, optimista y generosa, como era en Japón, pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error de enamorarse a primera vista de un chico que parecía ser lindo por fuera pero muy cerrado por dentro, como lo había hecho con setsu aun después de haber pasado tantas aventura y momentos juntos al final eligió a su amiga de la infancia, no podía culparlo ella parecía conocerlo mejor así que decidió no interferir más entre ellos, pero también le dio una valiosa lección de luchar más por lo que ella anhelaba de verdad.

Kaede termino su educación secundaria con tutores privados en casa juntos son sus primos, marcus, anabel, kamil y franco, y había terminado el verano lo que significaba que ya era hora de entrar a la escuela, estaba ansiosos por entrar al Instituto Napoleón a iniciar la preparatoria, ya todos tenían 15 años por lo tenían la edad requerida, la princesa cadie también asistiría al instituto ya sería conocida como una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, faltaba una semana para entrar a clases y kaede y sus primos fueron a la tienda a buscar sus nuevos uniformes que habían mandado hacer ajustes a sus medidas desde hace 2 semanas atrás y con mirmo por supuesto en el hombro de kaede pero no podía decir una palabra con los primos de kaede cerca, los jóvenes que tenían un título oficial (signi. Título de princesa, príncipe, lady, lord, marqueses, condes, y herederos oficiales) usarían un uniforme en blanco y negro, el uniforme de los chicos era un chaleco blanco con orillas negra, una camiseta blanca con corbata negra, y pantalones negros, zapatos libre demanda mientras estuvieran presentables, el uniforme de las chicas era casi igual que el de los chicos, pero las corbatas y la falda serian a cuadros de color gris y negro, zapatos libre demanda, los demás estudiantes usarían el uniforme negro con blanco, el uniforme de los chicos era un chaleco negro con orillas blancas, una camiseta blanca con corbata negra, y pantalones negros, zapatos libre demanda mientras estuvieran presentables, el uniforme de las chicas era casi igual que el de los chicos, pero las corbatas y la falda serian a cuadros de roja con negro, zapatos libre demanda, todos con el logo del emperador Napoleón, que se había convertido en el logo del instituto ( wikipedia/en/archive/f/f8/20100912154719%21Imperial_Coat_of_arms_of_France_%281852%E2%80%931870% este el logo de Napoleón).

Llegaron a la tienda y vieron a varias personas que también buscaban el mismo uniforme, serian la primera generación de ese instituto y tan solo una semana entrarían a clases, ven a una de las vendedoras y ellas los atiende.

Vendedora: Buenos días Jóvenes en que les puedo ayudar.

Kaede: Buenos días, vinimos por nuestros uniformes para el instituto Napoleón, somos los jarjayes.

Vendedora: ¿Jarjayes?, así ustedes ya tienen sus uniformes apartados, vengan por aquí les daré en seguida- los llevo a hasta los probadores y saco unas bolsas con los nombres de cada uno de ellos- aquí tienen jóvenes, les gustaría probarse los uniformes para ver si son de las medidas correctas sino aún podemos hacer cambios so no son las correctos.

Kaede/Marcus/Anabel/Kamil/Franco: Esta bien- los 4 fueron a probarse los uniformes, al ponérselos vieron que les quedaban perfectamente, los ajustes que les mandaron le quedaron bien, mirmo podía ver lo bien que les ajustaba sus uniformes en especial kaede, realmente era una chica muy diferente, se había vuelto muy hermosa y más alta que antes.

Vendedora: Me alegro que les hayan quedado a la medida, pueden volver a cambiarse, solo vengan conmigo al cajero y podrán pagarme.

Todos se volvieron a poner su ropa normal, pagaron los uniformes apartados y se fueron hacia la siguiente tienda para buscar más materiales escolares, mirmo vuele junto a kaede para poder preguntarle algo.

Mirmo: Kaede ¿porque entras hasta ahora a la escuela?, en Japón solías entras en primavera, pero ahora entrara antes de que inicie el otoño.

Kaede: En cada país es diferente el nivel escolar mirmo, en Japón considera a la primavera como el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo de vida por eso no cambiaba de grado hasta primavera, pero en Francia creen que cada 6 meses es el tiempo que se requiere para adquirir conocimiento por eso hasta ahora que empiece el otoño entrare a clases, no puedo esperar a entrar a la preparatoria con mis primos, esto será toda una aventura- decía muy contenta.

Mirmo: Si tú lo dices, oye me compraras mi chocolate hoy verdad.

Kaede: Haay mirmo, tu nunca cambiaras.

En Japón:

Había pasado un año entero desde que kaede se había ido del país para convertirse en condesa y capitana de la guardia real francesa, sus amigos habían superado su partida, pero seguían extrañándola mucho, en especial setsu, quien había cambiado en varios aspectos, era más abierto y expresivo con los demás, seguía siendo una persona seria, pero ya mostraba mejor sus emociones, al menos lo suficiente para supieran lo sentía en persona en vez de solo mantenerlo dentro de sí mismo.

Como en Japón los estudiantes cambian de grado en primavera setsu, azumi, kaoru, haruka y koichi ya eran estudiantes de preparatoria, setsu caminaba a la preparatoria en la que había entrado, con las excelentes calificaciones que siempre ha tenido le permitieron entrar a una preparatoria privada con beca, caminaba tranquilo con leyendo como siempre y guiado por rima para no lastimarse, pero no dejaba de pensar en kaede, así que empezó a utilizar la pulsera que le había regalado en su cumpleaños para sentir que estaba junto a ella, ahora esa pulsera era todo lo que le quedaba de kaede, pero a mitad del camino es agarrado por azumi del brazo como siempre, desde que kaede se había ido y terminado con haruka, azumi estaba más sobre él que nunca, ella intento entrar a la misma preparatoria que setsu pero no pudo conseguirlo ni con la magia de jacky pudo, por suerte para ella la preparatoria a la que había entrado estaba muy cerca de la de setsu, así que todos los lo agarraba del brazo y caminaban juntos a diario , luego de un rato caminado por fin llegan a la escuela de setsu, a la fuerza azumi suelta el brazo de setsu y se va hacia su escuela.

Setsu se fue a su salón, estaba en la clase 4 de 1 año, entra a su salón y se sienta en su lugar, estaba en un lugar de dar con la ventana, igual que en la secundaria pero sin Kaede, y en eso alguien le toca el hombro, era koichi también había entrado por una beca deportiva que le brindaron por sus talentos en los deportes, lograron volverse grandes amigos, además koichi ahora el novio de haruka empezaron a salir poco después de que kaede se fue.

Koichi: Buenos días setsu.

Setsu: Buenos días koichi.

Koichi: Otra vez azumi te tenia arrastrando verdad.

Setsu: Si, y es de verdad muy molesto, ya no sé cómo decirle que no me gusta.

Koichi: Pues tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo, lo bueno que no ha notado la pulsera de tu muñeca.

Setsu le había contado a koichi que esa pulsera era un regalo que le había dado a kaede por su cumpleaños, miraba la pulsera con algo de tristeza de verdad estaba muy arrepentido de no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, koichi noto y trato de sacarlo de esa depresión.

Koichi: Oye y como vas con tu primer libro, aun no sabes de que podría tratarse.

Setsu: Lamentable no, aun no encuentro algo que haga que las personas se interesen de leer y eso me ha estado costado trabajo, por cierto, ella no te.

Koichi: No setsu, kaede no me ha llamado ni un solo día, ni escribido, parece que se olvidó de nosotros, pero no hay que culparla por eso después de todo ahora está a cargo de todo un ejército francés en nombre de la familia real francesa.

Setsu: Tienes razón, oye tampoco sabes si kaoru tiene noticias de ella verdad.

Koichi: Le pregunte una vez, pero tampoco sabe nada de ella, pero creo que en cuanto sepa algo sobre nos los dirá a todos- kaoru también está en la misma escuela que ellos, pero en una clase diferente la clase 1 de 1 año como en cuando conoció a kaede.

Setsu: Eso espero- entra el profesor a dar clases.

En Francia:

Ya era de noche, y en la mansión jarjayes todos estaban pensando en las cosas que les faltaba para entrar a la preparatoria la próxima semana, kaede estaba revisando un alista que había hecho para su regreso a clases, desde que se volvió capitana real se había vuelto más organizada en sus cosas.

Kaede: Bien ya tengo mi uniforme nuevo, una mochila nueva, botas y tenis nuevos, ahora solo me faltan los cuadernos, algunos lápices y plumas, y un nuevo lapicero.

Mirmo: Kaede estar en parís realmente te ha hecho maravillas contigo, ya casi ni te pareces a la chica torpe que era antes.

Kaede: Gracias mirmo, sabes no estaba muy segura de venir aquí al principio, pero venir me ha hecho mucho bien ya me siento más segura de mi misma y no dejare que nadie me haga menos de nuevo, pero también extraño a mis amigos en Japón, a pesar de estar en contacto con kaoru extraño a los demás, excepto a esos dos.

Mirmo: A setsu y azumi o haruka.

Kaede: Los primeros dos, ya se les voy a escribir, así no pensaran que me olvide de ellos.

Mirmo: También para setsu y azumi.

Kaede: supongo que sí, después de todo ellos también se deben preguntar como estoy.

 **Kaede: Aunque sé que no lo hacen, pero no está de más decirle como ha ido aquí en Francia, azumi podría morir de celos, jajaja que divertido-** pensaba un poco arrogante, pero no mala manera.

Kaede: Bien en cuanto tenga mis nuevos lápices les escribiré, pero ahora descansemos un poco mirmo, tuvimos que ir a varias tiendas hoy, pero mañana también tendremos que ir de compras.

Mirmo: Bien, ha es muy molesto, pero tengo que admitirlo hay muchas ventajas de estar como estar en un palacio que prácticamente es de oro, vivir en una mansión más grande que la de murumu, y poder disfrutar de todos los dulces que existan en Europa.

Kaede: Lo que tú digas, bien bajemos a cenar, mi mamá hará crepas dulces.

Mirmo: Haaa, las mías con chocolate y durazno por favor- decía muy feliz volando junto a kaede para cenar.

En Japón:

Setsu regresaba de la escuela para ver si le había llegado su solicitud al instituto Napoleón, aún recuerda cuando vio ese artículo en una revista que rima le dio.

(FlashBack Setsu)

 _Setsu estaba buscado ideas para escribir su primer libro durante las vacaciones de primavera, cuando de pronto entro rima volando rápidamente, y aterrizando sobre sus papeles._

 _Rima: Setsu, tienes que ver esto- saca una revista de francesa, la revista Glamour y él la agarra._

 _Setsu: Glamour, rima sabes que no me gustan las revistas, son solo un monto de chismes sin sentido._

 _Rima: Pero dice algo importante sobre kaede._

 _Setsu: Solo dime la página- dice abriendo la revista y hojeándola como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Rima: Pagina 52- Setsu encuentra la página y ahí estaba kaede posando con uno de sus trajes reales, se veía tan hermosa con el traje, también junto a ella estaba la princesa cadie pero le ponía más atención a la de kaede- empieza a leerlo en voz alta, por favor._

 _Setsu: Dentro de unos meses se inaugurada la primera escuela más exclusiva del mundo, el instituto Napoleón de París/Francia, donde solo podrán asistir los hijos de las nuevas cortes reales, celebridades y ricos, entre ellos estarán las estrellas que hicieron su primer debut en la nueva monarquía francesa y el retorno de la mundial, la princesa cadie y lady kaede quienes formaran parte de la primera generación de este instituto de gran categoría, y para quienes desean la oportunidad de asistir a este prestigioso lugar sin formar parte de la alta sociedad, tienen que hacer un ensayo que diga las razones por las que quiere entrar, mostrar un video con su talento especial, o enviar sus calificaciones mostrando su intelecto si tiene un promedio de 8.5 o más, esto le dará una oportunidad de ganarse una beca completa para asistir a esta institución, para darle un apoyo en su talento académico, rima ¿esto que tiene que ver conmigo?_

 _Rima: Que no entiendes setsu, si escribes un gran ensayo escrito por ti, además de mostrarles tus excelentes calificaciones, podrás ir Francia y eso también significa que podrías volver a encontrarte con kaede._

 _Por una vez en la vida rima decía algo coherente, si hacia esto tendría alguna posibilidad de volver a ver a kaede y esta vez demostrarle que la amaba a ella y nadie más, olvido su historia y empezó a escribir su ensayo, paso más de dos semanas sin salir de su casa para terminarlo, al terminar su ensayo pensó que no sería suficiente así que también puso una copia de sus calificaciones junto a con su ensayo, lo puso en un sobre y lo envió por correo exprés._

(Fin del FlashBack setsu)

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y aun no recibía su respuesta, pronto empezarían las clases en Europa y ya empezó a perder las esperanzas, pero a veces el destino puede llenarnos de sorpresas, antes de subir a su departamento recoge el correo por su mamá, sube por el ascensor, llega al departamento y mira el corre, no había más publicidad excepto por pequeño paquete que llamo su atención, tenían el nombre del Instituto Napoleón, lo abre rápidamente y mira un boleto de avión de primera clase y una carta, eso solo debían ser buenas noticias o eso es lo que espera, con nervios empieza a leer la carta en voz alta .

Setsu: Para el joven yuuki setsu, con gran placer le informamos que ha sido aceptado como estudiante en el Instituto Napoleón, con beca completa para nuestro curso de otoño, por su gran talento de escritor y sus excelentes calificaciones ha demostrado ser un digno talento para nuestra prestigiosa institución, los becados tienen que estar máximo este sábado en París/Francia, para poder enseñarles en instituto completo y los dormitorios, esperamos su llegada con muchas ansias.

Atte: La directora Nozomi Jarjayes. (Se me ocurrió que la mamá de kaede fuera quien dirigiera el instituto para darle más emoción a la historia), no puede ser de verdad entre, haaa, rima donde esta rima, rima, rima.

Rima: Aquí en tu habitación.

Setsu va corriendo hacia su habitación y abre la puerta rápidamente, algo que no era normal en él y eso sorprendió mucho a rima.

Rima: Setsu, ¿Qué te pasa?, no es normal que te agites tanto después de la escuela.

Setsu: Olvida eso, me aceptaron.

Rima: QUEE, NO ME DIGAS QUE.

Setsu: Si, me aceptaron en el instituto Napoleón, iré a la misma escuela que kaede, mañana antes de ir a clases le diré a la escuela sobre mi transferencia a Europa.

Rima: HAAAAA, NO PUEDO CREERLO ES MARAVILLOSO, SETSU POR FIN VOLVEREMOS A VER A KAEDE Y MI MIRMO- gritaba de la emoción.

Setsu: Si- se sentía tan feliz por dentro que mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era el único que tenía esa idea de ir a París/Francia.

En la mansión de kaoru y murumu, ya estaban listos para irse a Francia mañana en la mañana, solo terminaron de empacar la última maleta.

Kaoru: Y listo, ya tengo todo lo que necesito para estar en París/Francia, murumu ya terminaste con lo tuyo.

Murumu: Por supuesto que sí, ya tengo todos mis dulces y ropa listos para irnos, estoy ansioso por volver a ver a kaede y a mi hermano mayor mirmo- decía mostrando su lindura, pero él tenía otra cosa en mente.

 **Murumu: Para ver qué tan genial es esa mansión en la que vive ahora, y que mirmo me ha estado presumiendo por más de un año-** pensaba un poco malévolo.

Kaoru: Esta vez tendré la oportunidad de conquistar a Kaede sin que nadie me estorbe, y ahora que una chica de alta sociedad tendré todo más a mi favor, después de todo una persona de semejante título no puede estar con cualquiera.

Murumu: Yo difiero un poco de eso, yo quiero mucho a popy y es una plebeya y tampoco quiero alejarme de ella, pero lamentablemente las reglas mugloxs dicen que no podemos estar lejos de los humanos con quienes nos tocó vivir a menos que él humano nos dé permiso para ir a ver a otro muglox en el mundo humano.

Kaoru: De verdad, bueno ahora que lo se te daré permiso para que puedas ver a popy cuando quieras.

Murumu: Gracias kaoru.

Kaoru: Bien, mi escuela ya está informada de mi transferencia hacia Europa, mi equipaje listo, y tengo a Hirai más que listo para irnos mañana, no puedo esperar para volver a ver a kaede, será toda una enorme sorpresa cuando me vea ahí.

Murumu: Lo mismo para mirmo, esto será fantástico.

En Francia:

Kaede y mirmo estaban tranquilos dormidos, hasta que ambos terminan estornudando parecía que alguien estaba hablando de ellos dos en alguna parte, no les dieron importancia así que volvieron a dormir.

La semana había pasado rápidamente y ya era el primer de clases en el Instituto Napoleón, kaede tenía puesto el uniforme blanco, botas altas blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, una mochila dorada con azul y varios dibujos de rosas blancas y su espada, a kaede y sus primos les permitirían el uso de su armamento de guardias reales solo para proteger a la princesa cadie, además de aceptar dar lecciones de esgrima básico a los estudiantes para que aprendieran a defenderse y en algún momento formar parte de la guardia real francesa, también estaba peinada como una cola de caballo con varios rizos hermosos hacia debajo de la cola de caballo.

Kaede: Lista, oye mirmo como me veo.

Mirmo: Te ves fabulosa kaede, seguro serás la más popular en cuanto te vean, bueno más popular, desde que te convertiste en guardia eres la chica más popular de todas, y esta vez no fue gracias a la magia muglox.

Kaede: Jajaja, si recuerdo eso, pero me hizo entender a pobre de kaoru y lo que tenía que soportar a diario con esas chicas, espero que este bien al igual que los demás, bien hora de irnos- mirmo va volando hacia el hombro de kaede, bajan, llegan al comedor para desayunar junto con los primos de kaede y su mamá quien sería la directora de instituto por órdenes de los reyes, además de ser muy buena organizando las cosas y personas, al terminar el desayuno se suben a la limusina y se van directo al instituto Napoleón.

Mientras que en los dormitorios de la enorme institución estaban dos chicos esperando con ansias su primer día de clases junto a sus mugloxs quienes también estaban ansiosos, esas 4 personas eran yuuki setsu, su muglox rima, matsutake kaoru y su muglox murumu, cada quien estaba estaban en dormitorios diferentes por lo que no sabían nada del otro por ahora, ambos fueron camino hacia el auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida, y ese sería el primer día para encontrar el amor y la cuenta regresiva para una nueva batalla por la magia.

* * *

Bien aquí lo tiene capitulo 12. Disfruten la lectura.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Sorpresas de Preparatoria**

En Francia:

El primer día de clases, y todos los estudiantes del Instituto Napoleón estaban ansiosos por empezar su primer día de clases, los alumnos con títulos oficiales fueron sentados al frente del auditorio en las primeras 6 filas, y los demás alumnos se sentaron en la parte de atrás hacia arriba ya que el auditorio contaba con 3 pisos, en eso llega la directora del prestigioso instituto, nozomi jarjayes minami, pero sería llamada como directora jarjayes.

Nozomi: Bonjour, les étudiants (Buenos días estudiantes).

Estudiantes: Bonjour, directeur jarjayes (Buenos días, directora jarjayes).

Todos los estudiantes ahí eran completamente bilingües, sabían todos los idiomas que se hablan en el mundo, excepto setsu.

 **Setsu: Rayos, yo no sé hablar francés, solo se hablar japonés y lo básico del inglés, me dejé llevar por la idea de ver a kaede de nuevo que no pensé en saber el idioma de este país, ahora entiendo porque siempre actuaba así de distraída conmigo, solo espero que no me odie o que no me haya olvidado-** en otra parte del auditorio estaba kaoru sentado tranquilo entendía perfectamente el francés entre otros idiomas.

 **Kaoru: Haberles pedido a mis padres que me pagaran lecciones de idiomas fue una gran idea, ahora podre hablar con kaede en cualquier idioma que queramos, además si logro impresionar a su familia me ayudaran a conquistarla, ya que ella no puede estar con cualquier chico ahora que una dama de alta sociedad, ya ni setsu podría con esto.**

Nozomi: Comme vous le savez, tout le monde ici est la première génération de l'Institut Napoléon et permettez-moi de vous dire que je suis très heureux que tant de jeunes de tous les horizons, sans discrimination, soient entrés dans une école où tout le monde puisse vivre , indépendamment de la classe sociale d'où ils viennent (Como deben saber, todos aquí son la primera generación del Instituto Napoleón, y déjenme decirles que estoy muy feliz de que tantos jóvenes de todas las clases sociales, sin ninguna discriminación hayan entrado a lo que esperamos que se vuelva una escuela donde todos puedan convivir perfectamente, sin importar el la clase social de la que provengan)- todos los alumnos aplauden por las palabras de la directora- Maintenant, avant d'aller dans leurs salles respectives pour commencer leurs premiers cours, un mot de l'une des personnes les plus importantes du pays, la princesse cadie de borbón-kalonimos (Ahora antes de vayan a sus respectivos salones para empezar sus primeras clases, una palabras de una de las persona más importantes del país, la princesa cadie de borbón-kalonimos).

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron muy emocionados al escuchar la voz de la princesa de Francia, una chica bonita de cabello rubio/platinado, piel blanca, de la antigua altura de kaede, y ojos azul/celeste estaba caminado hacia donde el escenario, por fin llega y la directora le da la palabra a la princesa cadie.

Princesa Cadie: Merci, Gérald Jarjayes, je tiens à dire à tout le monde que je suis très heureux d'être ici avec vous tous dans le cadre de cette institution, cela fait plus d'un an que ma famille est devenue la nouvelle monarchie française. perdu, mais maintenant nous donnons naissance à ce qui deviendra un héritage éducatif pour la France et le monde, pour qu'un jour les nouvelles générations soient fières d'apprendre dans un lieu où leurs héritages seront reconnus pour qu'ils puissent apprendre d'eux, Merci à tous (Gracias directora jarjayes, quiero decirles a todos de que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con todos ustedes como parte de esta institución, hace más de un año que me mi familia se convirtió en la nueva monarquía francesa, haciendo renacer lo que este hermoso país había perdido, pero ahora nosotros damos el nacimiento de lo que se convertirá en un legado educativo para Francia y el mundo, para que algún día las nuevas generaciones se sientan orgullos de aprender en un lugar donde sus legados serán reconocidos para que pueden aprender de ellos, gracias a todos).

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir por las palabras de la princesa cadie, luego de eso la directora jarjayes les dijo que al salir del auditorio, todos los estudiantes fueran gimnasio se encontraban las listas de donde estarían sus salones y en que piso se encontrarían, después de encontrar en donde estarían cada uno van directo a sus clases, muchos de los primer años de preparatoria esperaban estar en el mismo salón que la princesa cadie y lady kaede, o con algunos de los primos de kaede, marcus, anabel, kamil, o franco jarjayes, ya que todos formaban parte de la corte principal de la monarquía francesa.

Kaede, marcus, anabel, kamil y franco fueron los separaron en diferentes clases, marcus estaba en 1°E de prepa, anabel en 1°C, kamil en 1°D, franco en 1°B, y kaede en 1°A junto con la princesa cadie, todos se fueron a sus salones de clases que tenían grabados el nombre de los grupos que les toco a cada uno, mientras que un par de chicos miraban las listas de clases, setsu está en el 1°E en la clase de marcus, kaoru esta está en el 1°B la clase de franco, ambos buscaron en donde estaría kaede y lamentablemente para gusto de los dos ella está en la clase 1°A.

Setsu/Kaoru: Rayos- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, y al decirlo podían reconocer perfectamente la voz uno del otro, ambos voltearon la cabeza y se encontraron uno con el otro- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Setsu: ¿Kaoru?

Kaouro: ¿Setsu?

Setsu/Kaoru: ¿Qué haces aquí?, oye, yo pregunte primero.

Setsu: Esto ridículo, tu respóndeme primero Kaoru.

Kaoru: Pues, emm yo, mis padres me inscribieron para poder aprender mejor sobre los negocios ya que soy el heredo de los matsutake y como esta escuela fue hecha para eso, pensaron que sería lo mejor para mí- él decía la verdad en eso, cuando les dijo a sus padres que quería estudiar ahí pensaron que sería la oportunidad perfecta de que su hijo aprendiera a hacer negocios y de que tal vez poder obtener un título real para ser conocidos antes las nuevas monarquías renacidas, además de la posibilidad de que kaede le correspondiera de verdad en esta ocasión.

Setsu: Eso tiene sentido.

Kaoru: Y tú, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Setsu: Bueno me entere que dan becas completas a los jóvenes que tiene algún talento académico o deportivo así que envié la solicitud y me aceptaron, pensé estar aquí me impulsaría más para ser escritor- también era verdad en eso, y no solo por lo de volver a ver a kaede.

Kaoru: También tiene sentido, bueno yo estoy en la clase del 1°B, y tú.

Setsu: En la clase 1°E, creo se será como en Japón, y por cierto ¿dónde está tu guardaespaldas?

Kaoru: Ha, te refieres a hirai, pues lo pusieron a cargo de la seguridad junto con los demás.

Setsu: ¿Los demás?

Kaoru: Si, resulta que la mayoría de los estudiantes aquí fueron traídos con sus propios guardaespaldas, así que la directora decidió aprovecharlos como guardias de seguridad en todas las entradas del instituto para que no entraran ladrones o paparazis aquí, más del 90% de los estudiantes somos parte de familias importantes, así que hirai y otros guardaespaldas están en las entradas del instituto ahora mismo vigilando.

Setsu: Ya veo, bueno creo lo mejor será irnos a nuestras clases, nos vemos después kaoru.

Kaoru: Lo mismo digo, setsu.

Ambos se van a sus clases y con grandes pensamientos de pesar, creían que ya no tendrían ningún obstáculo por estar junto a kaede, pero el que ambos estén ahí no sería el mayor de sus problemas en ese lugar.

Kaede estaba en clases sentada al lado izquierdo de cadie esperando a que llegara el primer profesor o profesora de su clase, todos los estudiantes de la clase 1°A estaban emocionados porque les toco compartir la misma clase con las chicas más importantes de toda Francia y Europa, la princesa cadie y lady kaede, ellas podían escuchar entre murmullos lo maravillosas que eran las dos, en especial si estaban juntas, en eso llega una mujer de 30 años, bonita, era alta, cabello negro rizado hasta media espalda, ojos verdes, piel clara y un lunar por debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Mujer: Bonjour la classe (Buenos días clase).

Estudiantes: Bonjour professeur (Buenos días profesora).

Mujer: Je suis Alexandra Carta, mais ils vont me désigner comme Miss Carta, je serai le tuteur officiel de cette classe, et votre professeur d'histoire, j'espère que nous nous entendrons et aurons un semestre très productif, maintenant sortez vos cahiers je les écrirai au tableau les jours que nous jouons ensemble et les heures (Yo soy Alexandra Carta (es italiana), pero se referirán a mi como señorita Carta, seré la tutora oficial de esta clase, y su maestra de historia, espero que nos llevemos bien y que tengamos un semestre muy productivo, ahora saquen sus cuadernos les apuntare en la pizarra los días que nos toca juntos y las horas).

Todos alumnos sacaron sus cuadernos para anotar los días, horas y reglas que tenían la señorita Carta, las siguientes clases fueron iguales, solo se presentaban ante los estudiantes, el cómo trabajarían, sus reglas.

Mientras que en el patio de la escuela, se encontraban 3 muglox cada quien en sus propios asuntos que no notaron la presencia de uno de otro hasta que.

Murumo: Haaaaaaa- se cae adentro de la fuente.

Mirmo: Eso es, no puede ser él está en Japón, mejor voy a ver- decía volando de los arboles hasta la fuente.

Rima: Creo que estoy oyendo cosas, me pare haber escuchado la voz de murumo, pero él está de otro lado del mundo, mejor investigo un poco- decía volando de las rosas hasta la fuente.

Mientras que en la fuente murumo salía de agua muy molesto, por el susto que le dio esa abeja al intentar picarlo por no darle uno de sus amados malvaviscos.

Murumo: Haaaaa, estúpido insecto me las pagaras.

Mirmo: ¿Murumo?

Murumo: Mirmo, hola hermano mayor- dijo saliendo de la fuente y quitándose el agua con su magia- murumo zibang, al fin seco, hola hermano mayor.

Mirmo: Murumo, ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?, no puedes ir lejos de donde se encuentra tu humano.

Murumo: Losé, pero kaoru quiso hacer esto de sorpresa, vio en una revista que había publicado el lugar donde asistiría la capitana real de la guardia francesa, y se le ocurrió venir hasta aquí sin decirle nada para sorprender a kaede.

Mirmo: Pues sí que se llevara una sorpresa, no esperaba verte nunca aquí en París.

Rima: Mirmooooo- y mirmo se estremece del miedo porque reconociera esa voz perfectamente sin importar donde este.

Murumo: Oye eso que viene volando no es.

Rima: MIRMOOOOOOOOO- aterriza sobre él y la un enorme abrazo- haaa mirmo mi amor, por fin estamos juntos de nuevo, es tan lindo verte.

Mirmo: RIMAAAA, SUELTAME NO PUEDO RESPIRAR.

Rima: Hoo, lo siento, pero es que estoy tan feliz de verte.

Mirmo: Sii, espere si tu estas aquí, entonces él.

Rima: Si, setsu también está aquí, vimos que en una revista ofrecían becas completas para los jóvenes que tenían algún talento único o intelectual, así que setsu envió un ensayo explicando las razones del porque debía asistir a este instituto y sus calificaciones, termino siendo aceptado, no es maravilloso mirmo, los 4 por fin juntos.

Mirmo: Pero que tontería dices, que no se supone que setsu tiene a haruka como novia.

Rima: Por eso no te preocupes, haruka termino con él hace más de un año.

Mirmo: Por alguna razón no me sorprende oír eso, ese chico es tan frío con los sentimientos que no se sentiría nada, ni con un niño pequeño llorando frente a él.

Murumo: Jajajaja, por una vez que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo mirmo.

 **Rima: Si tan solo supieran todo lo que ha estado sufriendo el pobre de setsu.**

Rima: No es gracioso murumo, setsu no es tan frió como ustedes creen.

Mirmo: Que no lo es, pero si era la única emoción que mostraba en Japón, dudo mucho que pueda cambiar.

Mururmo: Hablando de cambios, ¿Cómo es kaede ahora, mirmo?, siento mucha curiosidad- él ya sabía de los cambios que había hecho kaede en su vida, pero era mejor fingir no saber nada para no levantar sospechas.

Mirmo: Haaa, kaede es una persona completamente diferente, a decir verdad, ni yo mismo la reconozco.

Rima se estremece a oír eso, si kaede cambio podría significar que también cambio sus sentimientos por setsu, ella tenía la esperanza de que todavía lo seguía amando.

Rima: ¿Tan diferente es mirmo?

Mirmo: Si, tan irreconocible que nunca pensarías la chica que era antes, torpe, ilusa y muy distraída, el venir aquí le ha hecho muy bien a kaede.

Murumo: Vaya, por lo que nos dices, no parece ser la kaede que nosotros llegamos a conocer.

Mirmo: No, ahora es una mejor kaede, bien ya que estamos aquí todos aquí les gustaría conocer París, y se dónde se encuentran los mejores dulces y pasteles de la ciudad.

Murumo: Por fin algo delicioso que podamos comer, yo te sigo hermano mayor- ambos empezaron a volar y se dan cuenta de que rima no los está siguiendo, solo se queda ahí pensando y triste.

Mirmo: Rima, ¿no vienes?

Rima: Quee, digo, si ya voy- ella también empieza a volar, pero su mente solo pensaba en si kaede había cambiado emocionalmente y que ya no sentía amor por setsu.

Mientras que en el instituto ya era del descanso y muchos estudiantes salieron del salón para pasear un poco por el campus del lugar, otros se quedaron en los salones de clases para conversar un poco, setsu fue uno de los primeros en salir de su clase para buscar en donde se encontraba el de kaede, y en tanto kaoru pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por franco.

Franco: Bonjour (Hola)- cuando kaoru lo ve cree tener a.

Kaoru: Kaede- él lo mira mejor y se cuenta de que un chico, pero eso sí que tenía gran perecido excepto por los ojos morados- Haa, je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre (Haa, lo siento, creí que era alguien más)- él se disculpó pero franco lo escucho perfectamente.

Franco: Excusez-moi, mais vous m'avez appelé kaede? (Disculpa, pero ¿me llamaste kaede?).

Kaoru: Non, eh bien, je suis, haaa, si tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré (No, bueno, yo amm, haaa, si es me recordaste a alguien a quien conocí).

 **Franco: Me pregunto si este es ese chico que lo lastimo.**

Franco: Par hasard tu sais comment était le kaede que tu as rencontré? (Por casualidad sabes ¿Cómo era la kaede que conociste?).

Kaoru: J'ai, si c'était une très jolie fille, cheveux blonds, moyen (He, si era una chica muy linda, cabello rubio, mediana)- es interrumpida por franco.

Franco: Avec des yeux bruns, et une personnalité très joyeuse et optimiste avec les autres (De ojos cafés, y una personalidad muy alegre y optimista con los demás).

Kaoru: Est-ce que vous la connaissez? (¿¡La conoces!?).

Franco: Elle et moi sommes de la famille, je suis franc jarjayes, le cousin de kaede (Ella y yo somos familia, soy franco jarjayes, el primo de kaede).

Kaoru: Haaaa, bien emm, ravie de te rencontrer, je suis kaoru matsutake, je suis un de tes vieux amis au Japon (Haaaa, pues emm, mucho gusto, soy kaoru matsutake, soy uno de sus viejos amigos haya en Japón).

 **Franco: Kaede nunca menciono a ninguno de sus amigos en Japón, creo que quería evitarse el dolor de recordar al idiota que le rompió el corazón.**

Franco: Oui, au fait, je ne veux pas paraître étrange, mais vous avez entendu heureux comme vous l'avez décrit mon cousin, était-ce quelqu'un de spécial pour vous? (Si, por cierto, no quiero sonar algo extraño, pero te oías feliz como describías a mi prima, ¿Era alguien especial para ti?).

Kaoru: Oui, eh bien, c'est que je l'aime beaucoup, et la vérité c'est que je suis la seule avec qui elle a gardé le contact depuis qu'elle est venue vivre ici, en France (Si, bueno, es que ella me gusta mucho, y la verdad es he sido el único con quien a mantenido contacto desde que vino a vivir aquí, a Francia).

 **Franco: ¿Mantenido contacto?, parece que kaede en verdad nos ha estado guardando secretos, pero antes de sacar conclusiones tengo que estar seguro de que no es ese idiota que la lastimo.**

Franco: Par chance, vous ne savez pas s'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas, je ne sais pas, qui pourrait la blesser, être au Japon (Por casualidad, no sabes si había alguien haya, no sé, que pudo lastimarla, haya en Japón).

Kaoru: Bien sûr que oui, cet imbécile de setsu yuuki, kaede l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, mais cet idiot ne lui a jamais montré une seule seconde d'intérêt, même pas apprécier l'amitié qu'il lui a offerte, mais je ne le lui permettrai pas Kaede arrêter d'avoir des sentiments envers les autres (Por supuesto que sí, ese tonto de setsu yuuki, kaede en verdad lo amaba mucho, pero ese idiota nunca le mostró ni un solo segundo de interés, ni siquiera aprecio la amistad que le ofrecía a él, pero no voy a permitir que por él kaede deje de tener sentimientos hacia los demás)- decía decidido y molesto por recordar lo mucho que setsu había lastimado a kaede.

Franco en serio estaba muy sorprendido por lo que dijo, parecía que ese chico quería mucho a kaede, además de valorar la verdadera persona que es ella en realidad, y eso le pareció algo muy bueno de su parte.

Franco: Je pense que vous et moi serons de bons amis, kaoru, mais d'abord il y a des choses que vous devez savoir sur mon cousin, kaede (Creo que tú y yo seremos buenos amigos, kaoru, pero antes hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber sobre mi prima, kaede)- decía sentándose y contándole sobre la actual situación de kaede.

Setsu fue corriendo hasta el salón donde se encontraba la clase en la que se encontraba kaede, se sentía muy ansioso y a la vez nervioso, no había visto a kaede en más de un año, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se abre de una y termina chocando contra la pared detrás de la puerta, cuando salieron todas las personas la puerta se cerró tan rápido como se abrió y el pobre de setsu se termina cayendo en el suelo.

Setsu: Haaaa, es me dolió mucho, y ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, bueno no importa, ahora por kaede- mira el salón, solo se encontraban la mitad de los estudiantes, pero no logro encontrar a kaede por ninguna parte- rayos, seguramente se fue junto con los demás, hooo, ahora donde la busco- y escucha la voz de una chica.

Voz de chica: Qui cherchez-vous? (¿A quién estas buscando?).

Setsu comenzó a ponerse tenso, ya que no sabía para nada francés, en verdad se regañaba mentalmente por no haber venido hasta Francia más preparado.

Setsu: Amm, yo, emmm.

Chica: También hablo japonés chico, no te pongas tan nervioso tampoco- la chica frente a setsu, parecía de la misma altura que su amiga haruko, el cabello negro suelto y hasta las rodillas, piel blanca, ojos color rosa, y una figura fina como la de azumi.

Setsu: Gracias, espera ¿cómo sabes que soy japonés?

Chica: Por tu acento y tus rasgos físicos, reconozco perfectamente los rasgos físicos de cualquier persona, y la tuya encaja muy bien con la de un japonés, ya que tienen complexiones bastante elegantes, como tú.

Setsu: Supongo que eso tiene sentido, pero ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste antes?

Chica: Te pregunte, si estabas buscando a alguien.

Setsu: En realidad sí, estoy buscando a una chica, no sé si la conozcas, pero en verdad necesito encontrarla.

Chica: Puedo ayudarte, pero primero será mejor presentarnos no crees, soy Melody Casadei.

Setsu: Setsu Yuuki, bien, la chica que estoy buscado, es alta, cabello rubio, ojos color café, y su nombre es- es interrumpido por melody.

Melody: Por casualidad, la chica que estas me estas describiendo tiene el nombre de kaede.

Setsu: Si, la conoces.

Melody: Conocerla, todos en París, mejor dicho en Francia, mejor dicho en toda Europa conocen a lady kaede, ella es conocida como la rosa de Francia.

Setsu: ¿La rosa de Francia?

Melody: Bueno, es que muchas personas comparan la vida de lady kaede con el de una rosa, vive con espinas a su alrededor, pero también con gran esplendor, al igual que una rosa llena completamente de espinas, pero al abrirse sale una flor muy hermosa, al igual que su antecesora lady oscar.

Setsu: Entiendo, pero dime, ¿sabes donde esta ella ahora?

Melody: Se fue junto con la princesa cadie, y eran seguidas por el tumulto de estudiantes que viste salir de este salón.

Setsu: ¿Hacia donde iban ellas?

Melody: Fueron al gimnasio que se encuentra en la puerta al final del primer piso, ellas lo dijeron porque quieren reclutar personas para el club de esgrima.

Setsu: Gracias- sale corriendo hacia el gimnasion y melody lo mira irse.

 **Melody: Tengo el presentimiento de que este chico le causara muchos problemas a kaede en cuanto se vean, será mejor que se lo diga a cadie en cuanto pueda.**

Melody es una amiga de la infancia de la princesa cadie, se conocieron hace años cuando vivían juntas en Milan-Italia, la madre de cadie, Egle de Borbón Kalonimos, la actual reina de Francia, solía ser supermodelo y era una de las modelos estrellas de la madre de melody, Celeste Casedei la mejor diseñadora de modas de todo Milan y el Oeste de Europa, la primera vez que se conocieron fue en un desfile de modas de modas cuando ellas dos tenían 5 años, y desde entonces se habían vuelto las mejores amigas, cadie le presento a melody a kaede durante la fiesta de coronación, vio que era una persona bastante linda y agradable, pero también sentía que había algo muy triste en kaede, y ese chico podría ser razón de esa tristeza, sale del salón y busca un atajo para ir primero al gimnasio ante que ese chico.

Setsu fue tan rápido como le era posible hacia el gimnasio, al llegar quiso abrir las puertas del gimnasio, pero estaban cerradas, seguía jalando y empujando, pero no se abrían hasta que alguien abrió, era uno de los primos de kaede, franco, setsu al verlo se sorprendió él se parecía mucho a kaede pero este chic tenia los ojos morados, en cambio franco reconoció perfectamente al chico que estaba a su frente, setsu yuuki era junto como se lo había descrito kaoru, como era posible es estuviera en Francia se chico, y en eso recordó la beca, miraba a setsu bastante molesto, después de todo es el chico que le rompió el corazón a su prima.

Franco: Je suis désolé jeune, mais la salle de gym est pleine, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici, pour l'instant (Lo siento joven, pero el gimnasio esta lleno, no puede entrar aquí, por el momento).

Setsu: Perdón, pero no entiendo nada.

 **Franco: Además de ser rompecorazones, también es un tonto, venir a Paris-Francia si ni siquiera sabes el idioma que tonto es, como es posible que le haya gustado a kaede.**

Franco: Dije que lo siento joven, pero el gimnasio esta lleno, no puede entrar aquí, por el momento.

Setsu: ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?, se supone que es un lugar para que entren y salgan cuando quieran no.

Franco: Si, pero el lugar se lleno por completo, todos quieren entrar al club de esgrima, y por ordenes de la princesa cadie y lady kaede, no podemos darle la entrada a nadie más, ya es un caos aquí adentro, si entran más personas seria el manicomnio aquí adentro.

Setsu: Pero yo.

Franco: Lo siento y adiós- le cierra la puerta de una.

Setsu se queda algo decepcionado, el suspira pesadamente y se va del gimnasio de regreso a su salón.

El dia había pasado rápidamente como lo era en cada primer día de clases, los estudiantes se conocieron entre si, los profesores también, incluso la entrada a los clubes oficiales del instituto, los estudiantes que vivían ahí mismo en París podrían irse a sus casas, los que venían del extranjeros y becados se quedaban en los dormitorios que fueron hechos para ellos dentro de las instalaciones del campus, tenían permiso de ir a la ciudad, pero tenían que regresar antes de las 9:00 PM cuando las luces del campus se apagaban por completo y la oficial para dormir de los estudiantes, 11:00 PM los fines de semana.

Setsu se sentía frustrado porque no logro ver a kade en todo el dia, kaoru se sentía muy feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que lo apoyaría con conquistar a kaede, en tanto melody le contaba sobre la situación de kaede por celular.

Melody: Y ¿Qué opinas cadie?

Cadie: No lo se melody, pero una cosa te voy asegurar, que no dejare que le vuelva a lastimarla, quien se a creído al venir hasta aquí ese chico.

Melody: Pues parece que quiere hacer que lo vuelva amar.

Cadie: Eso jamas, él es el que hizo el "ciego" y el "frió", ahora que pague por lo que le hecho a mi capitana real.

Melody: Entonces que hacemos, no puedes hacer que le prohíban ir al instituto además es uno de los becados, eso seria aun peor.

Cadie: Y el mundo apenas logro aceptar el hecho de que los monarcas hemos regresado al mando, si hago algo en contra de ese chico, se vera afectada mi familia.

Melody: Familia, cadie creo que eso me da una idea, pero te la contare mañana en el instituto, ahora tenemos que ir a dormir, buenas noches cadie.

Cadie: Buenas noches melody.

Las dos se fueron directo a dormir, y kaede no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo le pasaría muy pronto, y con esa inquietud apenas pudo dormir anoche, al igual que mirmo, mañana podría ser el más sorpresivo para todos, para kaede, su familia, setsu, kaoru, la realeza, y los mugloxs.

* * *

Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero espero que les guste.

ATTE: Lady-Yi26


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. Cara a Cara parte 1**

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron como era debido, en la clase de kaede estaban teniendo matemáticas con el profesor, y en el pide la participación de los alumnos.

Profesor: Quelqu'un peut-il nous dire quel est le résultat de cette opération, Mlle Jarjayes, pourriez-vous nous le dire? (Alguien puede decir ¿cual es el resultado de esta operación?, señorita jarjayes, podría decírnoslo)- kaede se levanta de su lugar, y empieza a hablar.

Kaede: La réponse est 21 (x²) +5 (La respuesta es 21(x²)+5).

Profesor: Bon, bon travail, Mlle Jarjayes (Correcto, buen trabajo, señorita jarjayes).

Kaede vuelve a sentarse, y cadie le dice algunas palabras.

Cadie: Siempre prepara, he kaede.

Kaede: Solo quiero cumplir mis estudios, cadie, además tratar de ser lista es parte de lo es una capitana de guardia real.

Cadie: Bien dicho- y ambas vuelven a poner su atención en clases.

Kaoru y franco tenían la clase de geografía, pero se mantenían más concentrados en un plan para que kaoru y kaede pudieran verse sin que nadie interrumpiera, franco le dijo a kaoru que también podía hablar japonés, así que seria mejor hablarle en su idioma nata,l ya que kaede fue parte de Japón por mucho tiempo.

Kaoru: Entonces voy al jardín trasero a las 12:00, donde almuerzan, para que pueda sorprender a kaede.

Franco: Si, y recuerda que nadie te siga, porque de por si, hay muchas personas que quieren estar junto a ella y la princesa cadie, sobretodo cuando están juntas, no se separan en ningún momento del instituto.

Kaoru: No te preocupes franco, tendré cuidado en eso- y ambos regresan a poner atención en su clase.

Y con setsu, él y su clase estaban en medio del laboratorio computación en su primera clase de formato digital, pero la clase se daba en francés y el pobre de setsu no podía entender nada de lo que decían, el profesor noto eso y dijo su nombre.

Profesor: Joven yuuki venga por favor.

Setsu se levanto y fue directo con el profesor.

Setsu: Si profesor.

Profesor: Joven yuuki, por casualidad usted en verdad sabe hablar francés.

Setsu: Yo amm, haa, la verdad no, no entiendo nada en ninguna clase, además solo se lo básico de lo ingles y japonés, pero nada más.

Profesor: Entiendo, tendré que informar sobre esto en dirección, pero mientra- saca algo de su maletín- use esto- le uno uno de eso aparatos que utilizan los sordos y una mini tablet.

Setsu: ¿Qué es esto profesor?

Profesor: Es un traductor, te ayudará con el idioma por ahora, ajusta la tableta en el idioma que quieres oír y luego la traducirá en tu propio idioma, y viceversa.

Setsu: Gracias profesor.

Profesor: Bien, ahora regrese a su computadora por favor.

Setsu regresa a la computadora con la estaba trabajando, se pone los aparatos, pone en el traductor del francés al japonés, y escucha al profesor hablando en su idioma.

Profesor: Como les explicaba, este menú se puede utilizar para seleccionar el tipo de color que quieren en el formato.

 **Setsu: Gracias profesor, con este traductor podre entender las clases.**

Despues de las horas de clases todo el mundo se fue a la cafetería a buscar su almuerzo, ya después tendrían que ir a los clubes, kaede, sus primos, la princesa cadie, y melody fueron por su almuerzo, al tener sus almuerzos fueron directo al jardín trasero, había unas mesa/bancas que en las que siempre se sentaban, el jardín trasero casi siempre es muy tranquilo en la hora de almuerzo, no serian molestados por los demás ya que juntos llaman demasiado la atención.

Mientras almorzaban, kaoru mira a kaede y a los demás almorzando tranquilos, respira profundamente, y camina hacia ellos lentamente, una vez cerca, reunió todo el valor que pudo y empezó a hablar.

Kaoru: Hola kaede.

Kaede reconoce esa voz, se voltea para confirmar si es quien ella cree, al mirarlo si es él.

Kaede: Kaoru- se levanta y le da un gran abrazo- kaoru, no puedo creer que seas tu.

Kaoru: Jajaja, también estoy muy feliz de verte.

Kaede: Si, en verdad te extrañe mucho, oye, ¿en donde esta hirai?

Kaoru: Esta con los demás guardaespaldas.

Kaede: Así, fueron las ordenes de mamá, usarlos para vigilar el instituto.

Kaoru: Si- y franco finge toser para llamarles la atención, ambos voltean y miran a todos un poco avergonzados.

Kaede: Hoo, emm, supongo que tiene muchas preguntas sobre esto no.

Marcus: En efecto, ¿Quién es él?, y ¿de donde lo conoces?

Kaede: Pues, familia, melody, princesa cadie, el es kaoru matsutake, es uno de mis viejos amigos que tenia haya en Japón.

Kaoru: Es un placer conocerlos.

Marcus: El nuestro también, yo soy marcus jarjayes, soy el primo mayor de kaede, voy en la clase 1°E.

Anabel: Yo soy anabel jarjayes, también soy prima de kaede, voy en la clase 1°C.

Kamil: Yo soy kamil jarjayes, también prima de kaede, voy en la clase 1°D.

Melody: Yo soy melody casedei, voy en la clase 1°A, junto con lady kaede y la princesa cadie.

Cadie, kaede, no necesitaban de una presentación ya que eran bien conocidas, en tanto franco se quedo callado esperando a decirles la verdad, y kaoru empieza a decirles.

Kaoru: Muchos en conocerlos a todos.

Kaede: Haa, franco aun no te has presentado tu.

Franco: No es necesario, él y yo vamos en la misma clase.

Todos: ¿En serio?

Kaoru: Si, de hecho, el fue quien me ayudo a encontrarme contigo.

Kaede: Franco, eso es verdad.

Franco: Si, lo saludé ayer en el primer día de clases, porque me pareció alguien agradable, y me contó que te conocía y pensé que seria bueno que vieras a uno de tus viejos amigos, ya que no has sabido nada de ellos en más de un año.

Kaede: Hooo, gracias franco, en verdad esta es una sorpresa muy agradable, no pensé volver a verte kaoru.

Kaoru: Si, también pensé que no volvería a verte, en verdad fue una sorpresa desagradable que te fueras de Japón sin decir nada a nadie, no saber lo triste que fue saber eso- decía con una voz triste en verdad le dolió saber que se había ido sin decir nada.

Kaede: Yo, amm, lo siento mucho kaoru, también fue muy repentino para mi, pero era necesario, mi familia a tenido una labor que cumplir por mucho tiempo, y como mi papá no estaba para hacerlo pues, ami me toco esa responsabilidad.

Kaoru: No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Kaede y kaoru se quedaron mirándose unos segundo, había olvidado que los primos y las amigas de kaede estaban ahí, y en eso franco vuelve a hablar.

Franco: Porque no se van los dos a explorar el campus, kaede luego te veremos en el gimnasio para empezar el club de esgrima, de acuerdo.

Kaede: Gracias franco, luego los veo amigos, a kaoru estoy ansiosa por mostrarte el lugar.

Kaede y kaoru se iban feliz a explorar el campus del instituto, y en eso los primos de kaede voltean a ver a franco molesto.

Marcus: En rayos estabas pensando, ese podría ser el idiota que le rompió el corazón hace más de un año, franco te juro que si es el te voy a- franco le tapa la boca con un sándwich.

Franco: Cálmate marcus, y no te preocupes, ese no es el chico que lastimo a kaede.

Anabel: Y como estas tan seguro de que no es él.

Franco: Porque cambien vi en persona a ese idiota que la lastimo.

Marcus/Anabel/Kamil: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Kamil: Como qué en persona, a caso ese tipo esta aquí en el instituto, en París/Francia.

Franco: Si, es un chico de la misma altura la de marcus y mía, cabello castaño, ojos azules, y- es interrumpido por melody.

Melody: Piel blanca, y que no sabe hablar ningún otro idioma que no sea el japonés.

Todos los primos de kaede se sorprendieron por eso, en especial franco pensó que era el único que conocía a setsu.

Franco: ¿Cómo sabes eso melody?

Melody: Porque también lo conocí en persona, ayer de hecho, vino a mi clase en busca de kaede.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE.

Anabel: Es idiota vino hasta aquí por kaede.

Kamil: Aun después de haberla lastimado tanto.

Marcus: Quien demonios sea creído, el querer ver a kaede, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Melody: Es por eso que cadie y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes.

Franco: Tu cambie cadie.

Cadie: Melody me lo contó todo anoche, fue ella quien le dijo donde se encontraba Kaede ayer, y me imagino que fue ahí donde te lo encontraste franco- franco asiente con la cabeza como respuesta- bien, por la reacción que tuvo kaede con este chico, kaoru matsutake se ve que en verdad él si la apreciaba por quien era.

Franco: Ese chico me contó que le había empezado a gustar a kaede, cuando dijo que era una buena persona y que no le interesaba todo el dinero que su familia tiene, desde entonces no se ha rendido en hacer que sus sentimientos por kaede sean correspondido.

Marcus: Aun sabiendo que le gustaba otro chico.

Franco: Si, de hecho, competía contra ese setsu, pero de alguna terminaba ganando ese tonto, y a pesar de la distancia nunca dejo de tener sentimiento por kaede.

Cadie: Ese si es un chico perseverante, creo que seria un buen partido para kaede, además de ayudarle a recuperar su corazón roto.

Kamil: Mmmm, no lo se, parece algo torpe ese chico, además están segura de que seria un buen partido para kaede, digo hay ciento de chicos que se morirían por estar junto a ella.

Anabel: Puede que parezca torpe, pero se ve en sus ojos que en serio quiere mucho a kaede, creo que lo mejor será darle una oportunidad a ese chico, no podemos decir que no le interesa ella.

Melody: Tampoco el otro, ambos están aquí, lo mejor será intentar mantener a kaede lo más lejos posible de ese setsu, porque.

Cadie: Porque solo sabe dios, lo que podría pasar si ellos dos se encuentran frente a frente.

Todos concordaron con eso, kaede en verdad tenia el derecho de ser feliz, y no dejarían que ese chico se interpusiera en ello, una cosa que también distinguía a la realeza es que sin importar cual fuera la dificultad en la que se encontrara siempre estarían dispuestos a apoyarse unos a otros como una familia.

Mientras kaede y kaoru paseaban por el campus, felices por su recuentro, sus mugloxs los vieron desde arriba de los arboles.

Murumo: Hoo, mira mirmo- mirmo voltea hacia abajo.

Mirmo: Vaya, veo al fin se encontraron.

Murumo: Si, ya era tiempo, pensé que tardarían mucho en volver a encontrarse, más ahora que kaede es mucho más popular delo que fue kaoru en Japón.

Mirmo: Si, pero la mayor parte de la popularidad que tiene ahora kaede, es gracias a que forma parte de la realeza y además de estar siempre junto a la princesa cadie.

Murumo: Puede ser, pero tienes que admitirlo en verdad se ve maravillosa, aun sigo sin poder creer que sea la misma chica que conocimos hacemos de dos años y ahora mírala, es la chica más hermosa que he visto.

Mirmo: Hasta yo digo que es mucho más hermosa, de lo que esa pesada de Azumi.

En Japón:

Azumi dormia tranquilamente, de una estornudo y se levanta.

Azumi: Alguien estará hablando sobre, más vale que no sea una ofensa porque se las vera conmigo- y se vuele a dormir.

En Francia:

Rima: Buen kaede si que se puso bastante hermosa, creo a setsu le haría muy feliz ver lo bella que se a vuelo.

Mirmo: Haaay rima.

Murumo: No es por ofenderte rima, pero apuesto que kaede no quiere saber nada de ese chico.

Rima: Pero que estas diciendo, claro que ella quiere volver a verlo, tengo razón mirmo.

Mirmo: Bueno, la verdad es que, kaede ya no quiere saber de nada de él.

Rima se sorprendió y se asusto por lo que dijo mirmo, en verdad kaede ya no sentía nada por setsu, no podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba, en verdad se había perdido el amor que entre ellos dos.

 **Rima: No, no puede ser, kaede siempre estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por setsu, pero es verdad que ya no quiere saber nada de él, ho ahora que haré, como voy a decírselo a setsu, se pondrá muy triste-** y murumo interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Murumo: Bueno, eso es comprensible, después de todo él mismo fue quien provoco su indiferencia hacia el por ser tan lento y frió.

Mirmo: Más bien, por ser de piedra.

Murumo: Jajajaja, eso es verdad.

Rima: Basta, como pueden decir esas cosas sobre setsu, aun después de todas las aventuras que hemos tenido juntos.

Mirmo: Si, pero esas aventuras también eran para ayudarle a kaede a demostrarle a setsu que en verdad lo amaba, pero que fue lo que hizo él hee, dejarla de lado solo para estar con esos tontos libros sin parar de leerlos, era lo que hacia, leer (x4), y estar con haruka, dime acaso lo viste hacer otra cosa cuando kaede estaba junto a él.

Ahí fue cuando rima se quedo callada, aunque le doliera todo lo que decía mirmo era verdad, sin importar esfuerzo ponía kaede, setsu simplemente no le daba importancia, hasta que se fue, ahí se dio cuanta de lo mucho que había lastimado a kaede, pero eso ya era pasado ahora tenia que ayudarlo a recuperar a kaede sin importar cuanto tiempo le tomara.

Murumo: Rima no hay más opción que aceptarlo, kaede ya no ama a setsu, y punto final, bueno oye mirmo hay más lugares de esta ciudad que me gustaría ver.

Mirmo: Vayamos al museo que se encuentra debajo de la pirámide de cristal, hoy llegan pasteles nuevos en su cafetería, además de ver muchas pinturas y trabajos de arte interesantes.

Murumo: Pues vamos, rima no vienes.

Rima: Haa, no antes tengo algo que hacer, los veré luego a los dos- y se va volando rápidamente a buscar a setsu, tenia que prevenirlo antes de encontrarse a kaede para que no se sintiera peor de como se siente ahora.

Mirmo y murumo no sabían que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero era mejor no meterse con ella, después de todos estar con rima también es sinónimo de recibir un golpe muy fuerte, así que ellos dos se van volando hacia la pirámide de cristal.

Dentro de la cafetería del campus setsu estaba sentado solo y comiendo su almuerzo en la parte más alejada, mientras comía aparece rima.

Setsu: Hola rima.

Rima: Hola setsu, oye tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre kaede.

Setsu: Que, de verdad, la has visto, ¿Dónde esta ella?

Rima: La vi en el jardín trasero, pero setsu tu.

Setsu: Gracias rima- se va corriendo rápidamente hacia el jardín trasero.

Rima: Pero setsu, tu no lo entiendes- trato de hablarle, pero ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla- kaede no quiere verte, será mejor ir tras él antes de que algo malo pase.

Rima lo sigue con su vuelo lo más rápido que puede, mientras que kaede y kaoru recorrían el campus del instituto felices por su reencuentro, platicaban y reían sobre todas las cosas que habían hecho como en las cartas y en las llamadas, pero era mucho mejor decirlas en persona, sin darse ninguno de los dos eran seguido por cierto chico, amante de los libros, y cuando él se encuentra frente a ellos empieza a hablar.

Setsu: Kaede.

Kaede se queda congelada por escuchar esa voz, esa voz la reconocía perfectamente, una voz que nunca pensó volver a escuchar en su vida tan pronto, se voltea lentamente y ahí esta el chico que le rompió corazón y termino con sus esperanzas en el amor.

Kaede: Setsu.

* * *

y hasta aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15, Cara a Cara parte 2**

Ahí estaban ambos, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo instituto, cara a cara, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, al igual que sus pensamientos.

 **Setsu: Por fin, después de todo un año separados, por fin estoy frente a ella, esta vez no la dejare ir, no lo haré.**

 **Kaede: ¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?**

Los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que kaoru, quien habían olvidado que también estaba ahí, los regreso a la realidad.

Kaoru: Setsu, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Setsu: Escuché que aquí estaba kaede, y vine a buscarla, además tu también sabias que yo estaba aquí en el instituto.

Kaede: Eso es verdad, kaoru.

Kaoru: Haaa, pues si, pero no dije porque, porque no quería que volvieras a sentirte triste, por él.

Kaede: Gracias por preocuparte por mi karou, pero- mira a setsu unos segundos y regresa la mirada a kaoru- pero creo que ya es momento de hacerle frente a este problema, y sola.

Kaoru: Estas segura de eso.

Kaede: Completamente.

Kaoru: Buen suerte Kaede.

Kaoru muy a su pesar, se va del jardín hacia donde están los primos de kaede, para avisarle sobre que estaba teniendo un encuentro con el chico que la lastimo, antes una vez solo, kaede da un gran respiro y empieza a hablar.

Kaede: ¿Qué haces aquí en Francia y como fue que entraste a este instituto?

Setsu: Pues viene gracias a la beca que ofrece el instituto.

 **Kaede: Rayos, me había olvidado por completo esa beca, en que estabas pensando mamá.**

Setsu: Además desde hace mucho he querido hablar contigo.

Kaede: Tu, hablar conmigo, de verdad.

Setsu: Si, por favor solo escúchame un momento si- él en verdad se sentía bastante nervioso.

Kaede: Bien, te escucho- decía bastante seria, y Setsu da un gran respiro para empezar a hablar.

Setsu: Kaede, se que cometí muchos errores cuando estábamos juntos, y que termine lastimando a muchas personas, especialmente a ti, pero quiero que sepas en verdad lamento mucho lo que paso entre nosotros, por haber dicho que nunca seria capaz de corresponder tu amor, y no haber aceptado que tu- ahí se tenso mucho y de una grito- QUE TU ERES LA PERSONA QUE EN VERDAD AMO- Kaede se sorprendió mucho por eso- un día antes de que te fueras, haruka termino conmigo y me dijo que fuera con la persona que en verdad amaba, y cuando fui a buscarte en tu departamento ya estabas en camino a Francia y ya no puede decirte nada, l que intento decir es que, EN VERDAD TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE ME DES OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEMOSTRARLO.

Kaede se sorprendió bastante por lo que dijo setsu, hacia más de 3 años había anhelado oír esas palabras, pero ahora ya no sentía esos mismos sentimientos que él, parecía que ya no lo amaba, ella dio un gran suspiro y también empezó a hablar.

Kaede: Setsu hace menos de un año, hubiera sido la chica más feliz del mundo por oírte decir esas palabras, pero ahora, yo ya no tengo esos sentimientos por ti.

Para Setsu esas palabras eran como si l hubieran golpeado muy fuerte, y directo en el corazón.

Setsu: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kaede: Digo que yo ya no te amo, después de que tu y haruka empezaron a salir me dolió mucho, pero yo quería que tu fueras feliz, aun sabiendo que me dolería mucho, sin importar cuanto me esforzada por sonreír, no me dejaba de doler, y cuando me dijeron que me tenia que mudar a Francia por mi familia, lo tome como una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad de ser feliz por mi misma, una oportunidad para dejar de sentir algo hacia ti, y ahora después de un año, me dices que haruka te dejo solo unos pocos días después de que empezaron y que ahora me dices que me amas, que es lo que te ocurre, que a caso pensabas te perdonaría por todo, como si nada hubiera pasado y que te correspondería así de fácil, pues no.

Setsu: Pero kaede, solo te pido una.

Kaede: No te atrevas a decir que te de otra oportunidad- y ahí setsu se queda completamente mudo- te di demasiadas oportunidades, pero como siempre lo único que hacías era estar siempre con esos estúpidos libros y ser indiferente conmigo, y cuando haruka reaparecio en tu vida vi que con ella si expresabas tus sentimientos reales, en ese momento me di cuanta de que tu nunca me tomarías en serio en tu vida, sin importar cuanto lo intentara tu nunca tomabas en cuenta lo que hacia solo para que me notaras como alguien importante en tu vida, aun después de haber tenido tantas aventuras juntos, incluso casi muero por ti, pero al final todo eso fue para nada.

Setsu: Kaede-suena la campana del instituto.

Kaede: Adiós setsu, espero algún día que seas capaz de ver más haya de tus paginas.

Kaede se va del jardín trasero al gimnasio para irse a dar la primera clase de esgrima del instituto, en cambio setsu se fue corriendo a su dormitorio lo más rápido que pudo a su dormitorio, una vez que llego ahí se puso a llorar, lloro tanto como el día en que kaede se fue de Japón, en verdad había cometido el peor error de su vida al no hacer hecho caso a la persona que en verdad le amaba por ser él mismo, y ahora era un hecho que ya no lo quería cerca, y en es momento rima aparece.

Rima: Setsu, haaa, te encontraste con kaede verdad.

Setsu: Si, y en verdad ella no quiere saber nada sobre mi, rima realmente fui un verdadero idiota con ella, y no puedo decir que no merezco que me duela su indiferencia ahora, porque es verdad que me lo merezco.

Rima: No diga eso.

Setsu: Pero es la verdad Rima, la trate como si no me importara, y ella me importa mucho.

Rima: PUES NO TE RINDAS TAN FÁCILMENTE, AL IGUAL QUE ELLA-setsu se sorprendió mucho por eso- kaede jamás se rindo contigo, ella renuncio a ti solo porque en pensó que tu eras feliz con haruka, y ahora que están de nuevo juntos en el mismo lugar, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente.

Setsu: Rima.

Rima: Kaede siempre pensaba en ti, en la forma en que podría hacerte feliz, y ella te cedió al alguien más porque pensó que tu eras feliz, y ahora que están de nuevamente en el mismo lugar y misma escuela, no puede dejarte vencer tan fácilmente, tu le rechazaste su amor varias veces, pero ella seguía luchando, y luchando hasta que tu fueras capaz de notar su amor, y mira hasta donde has llegado tu, viniste hasta el otro lado del mundo solo por ella, y dime te rendidas ahora solo por la primera negativa.

Setsu se quedo pensando bastante sobre las palabras que dijo rima, pensó en los momentos en que kaede siempre hacia todo lo posible para demostrarle que el amor que sentía por él, sin importar cuantas veces fallara, cuantas veces azumi le hiciera algo, ella siempre se levantaba y seguía demostrándole lo que sentía, y eso le hizo reaccionar.

Setsu: Rima, tienes razón, no puedo dejarme vencer por la primera negativa, ella siempre tuvo su momento para decirme que me amaba y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo, no importan si tardo más tiempo que ella, haré que kaede vuelva a amarme, aunque me tome toda la vida.

Rima: Así se habla setsu, pero antes tienes que planear como poder acercarte a kaede.

Setsu: Más bien como alejarlo de kaoru primero, ahora el es quien tiene la atención su atención.

Rima: No te preocupes, se que kaede jamás llegaría a ver a kaoru como algo más, que no sea un amigo.

Setsu: Estas segura.

Rima: Por supuesto, ahora solo hay pensar en como acercarte primero, y conforme pase el tiempo, ya sabremos que hacer.

Setsu: Gracias por el voto de confianza Rima, pero lo mejor será que me ponga a hacer mis tareas para mañana, y luego pensare en una forma de volver a reunirme con kaede.

Rima: Así se habla.

Setsu se dispuso a hacer sus tareas, en tanto kaede y sus primos estaba en el gimnasio diciéndoles a los nuevos miembros del club de esgrima cuales son las reglas, cadie salio temprano al palacio de Versalles ya que tenia muchos debes de princesa que cumplir ese día, melody la acompaña para que no le fuera tan pesado y tuviera apoyo moral.

Kaede: Ecoutez-moi vous tous, la principale règle à retenir est qu'ils n'utilisent jamais l'épée pour attaquer, seulement pour se défendre, et je trouve quelqu'un qui essaie de blesser une autre personne avec l'épée qui lui est venue dans la main. pour entrer dans ce club, mais aussi je ferai en sorte de laisser un message qui ne peut pas blesser quelqu'un sans aucune raison, j'ai compris (Oídme bien todos ustedes, la principal regla que tienen que recordar es que jamás usen la espada para atacar, solo defenderse, y encuentro a alguien que intente lastimar a otra persona con la espada que le entro en mano, no solo me asegurare de no vuelva a entrar a este club, sino que también me asegurare de dejarle un mensaje de que no puede lastimar a alguien sin ninguna razón, me han entendido).

Estudiantes: Oui madame (Si, señora).

Kaede: J'ai dit, VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS MOI (Dije, ME HAN ENTENDIDO).

Estudiantes: OUI MADAME (SI, SEÑORA).

Kaede: Eh bien, maintenant, mon marcus de la main droite, donnera à chacun de vous une épée de sabre, quiconque s'améliorera, portera une véritable épée comme mes gardes et moi, et aura peut-être une chance d'être de vrais gardes, mais jusque là bonne chance jeune (Bien, ahora mi mano derecha marcus, les dará a cada uno de ustedes una espada de esgrima, quienes lleguen a mejorar, portaran una espada real al igual que mis guardias y yo, y tal vez tener una oportunidad e ser guardias reales, pero hasta entonces buena suerte, jóvenes).

Todos los miembros del club de esgrima, se quedaron quietos en sus lugares esperando que marcus les diera sus espadas especiales de esgrima, kaede se mantenía ahí al frente de todos mirando muy seria y autoritaria como toda una capitana, pero sus ojos reflejaban como un sentimiento que creía muerto y neutral, sus primos lo notaron, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de lo que pasara a kaede.

Más tarde en la noche, después de la cena y un buen baño, kaede se puso su pijama, lista para irse a dormir, pero antes de poder acostarse tocan a la puerta, imagino que era su mamá porque hoy fue el primer día dirigiendo el club de esgrima, al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver que no es su mamá sino sus primos.

Kaede: Marcus, anabel, kamil, franco, ¿paso algo?

Anabel: Kaede tenemos que hablar.

Kaede; Si, claro pasen.

Todos entran a la habitación de kaede, al entrar por alguna razón la situación se siente muy tensa, aunque kaede no estaba muy segura del porque era eso.

Kaede: ¿De que quieren hablar?

Kamil: Es sobre ese chico que te gustaba antes haya en Japón.

Kaede: No tienen que decirme nada, ya se que él se encuentra aquí en Francia, y en el instituto.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho por lo que dijo kaede, nadie había dicho nada sobre que ese chico estuviera en el instituto, kaede se dio cuanta de sus reacciones y empezó a hablar.

Kaede: Losé, porque me encontré con antes de la practica de esgrima de hoy en el instituto.

Kamil: ¿Cómo te sentiste después de verlo?

Kaede: Me sentí sorprendida al principio, pero es porque nunca pensé en volver a verlo jamás, y luego comenzó, y me dijo algo que pensé que nunca oiría que de él.

Marcus: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kaede: Que me ama.

Ahora si se preocuparon mucho al oír eso, conocían bien a kaede, cuando algo era muy importante para ella, jamás lo dejaba irse tan fácilmente, y ese chico setsu fue el primer amor de ella, por lo que nunca seria capaz de dejarlo ir, porque el primer amor es el que nunca se llega a olvidar.

Anabel: A caso aun lo- pero kaede se le adelanta con su respuesta.

Kaede: No, yo ya no siente eso por él, hace un año le hubiera correspondido, pero ahora ya no es igual, y lo más irónico de todo, es que él quiere que le de una oportunidad de demostrarme su amor.

Franco: ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad?

Kaede: Yo claro no, pero de todas formas él va hacer lo quiere, siempre ha sido, solo hace lo que quiere y lo que le ayudé a volverse escritor, jamás fue normal en él mostrar emociones ante nadie, y cuando lo vi parecía otra persona ahora si mostraba como se sentía, pero eso no va cambiar el hecho de que fue muy grosero conmigo.

Marcus: Y ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Kaede: Yo, solo lo voy a ignorar eso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que volver a pensar en una simple fantasía amorosa, solo dejare de lado el tema.

Kaede mantenía lo ultimo bastante serio, desde que llego a Francia ya no había marcha atrás, no volvería a caer en la trampa del amor sin darle guerra primero, sus primos algo preocupados por lo que ella dijo, pensaron que era mejor dejarla sola por un momento, pero nadie ahí se había percatado de la presencia de Mirmo, quien escucho todo, se va volando hacia el hombro de kaede.

Mirmo: Hola Kaede, es verdad que viste a setsu hoy- kaede asiente con la cabeza como respuesta- haaa, y te menciono algo sobre al parque antes de que te fueras.

Kaede: Bueno el me dijo que iba a buscarme, y espera ¿Qué parque Mirmo?

Mirmo: Bueno, el día que llegamos a París pues, había un mensaje guardado de setsu en la contestadora y.

Kaede: Me dijiste que no tenia ningún mensaje ese día.

 **Mirmo: Rayos lo recuerda, ahora si estoy en problemas.**

Mirmo: Bueno, lo que paso es que, como me habías pedido cambiar tu deseo y que querías olvidar a setsu pues, yo borre el mensaje de tu contestadora para que no te pusieras triste por él.

Mirmo esperaba que le gritara o algo que la hiciera molestar, pero en lugar de eso kaede solamente fue acariciar su cabecita.

Mirmo: No estas molesta por lo del mensaje.

Kaede: Por supuesto que no, tu solo querías evitarme la tristeza, y no puedo molestarme por eso, pero si te puedo asegurar algo mirmo, no voy a volver a sentir algo por setsu mientras viva.

 **Kaede: No voy a volver a sentir algo por alguien que no valora a las personas ni las acciones que uno hace para mostrarle que le quiere, no pienso volver a amarte sin importar cuanto llegaras a insistir, no te voy a hacer caso, así como lo hiciste conmigo, porque nunca volveré a ser quien uno ame por dos otra vez.**

Kaede se mantenía muy firme en sus pensamientos y sostendría esa decisión, mirmo podía ver la mirada fría y orgullosa que ha mantenido desde que se convirtió en capitana de la guardia real francesa, eso solo le decía que ella se mantenía firme en su decisión, tanto emocional como mentalmente, pero lo que sabían es que desde las sombras más profundas y obscuras de mugloxs nosato un viejo enemigo de ellos volvía a la vida, y todo gracias al amor quebrado de kaede, y ese enemigo es Daaku.

Daaku: Estoy de vuelta, jajajajajaja.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo de dos partes, espero que les haya gustado.

dejen comentarios

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Nuevos Amigos**

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que setsu volvió a ver a kaede, después de ese encuentro no ha vuelto a tener un solo momento en el que se pudiera reunir con ella, ya que a kaede tenia que hacerse cargo de muchas responsabilidades que ahora tenia, ya fueran del instituto, de la familia real, del club de esgrima o de la guardia real francesa, siempre estaba muy ocupada, sus primos no dejaban que setsu se le acercara para nada a kaede.

En cambio, con kaoru le dejaban estar cerca de ella, pensaban que ese chico a pesar de su actitud un tanto infantil era una buena persona, siempre se esforzaba mostrarle a kaede cuanto le gustaba y esos les agrado mucho a ellos, porque venía que en verdad él apreciaba a kaede, por lo que fue antes y lo que es ahora.

Con setsu en su vida escolar le iba muy bien, después de empezó sus lecciones de idiomas le iba mejor en las clases, ya casi dominaba el francés e ingles por completo al ser un chico muy listo no se le hacia muy difícil aprender las cosas, aun seguía usando el traductor, pero ya no tanto como antes, en sus estudios no eran ningún problema para él, el verdadero problema era su vida personal, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a kaede, ella siempre se alejaba para tener que cumplir con sus responsabilidades ya fueran del instituto, el club de esgrima o la realeza, además de que sus primos nunca la dejaban sola, y eso era uno de sus mayores obstáculos.

Setsu: Ya a pasado un mes y aun no he podido acercarme a kaede, ni cuando ella trataba de evitarme en Japón era tan difícil, haaa, pero no puedo decir que me lo merezco.

Voz de chico: Qu'est-ce que tu ne mérites pas? (¿Qué es lo que no te mereces?).

Setsu asustado se voltio y vio a un chico detrás de él, tenia la misma altura que él, cabello rubio, ojos rojos, anteojos con bordes negros, y un físico simple pero encantador.

Chico: Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez dit (Perdón no quería asustarte, pero me entro la curiosidad por lo que dijiste).

Setsu: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu viens de me surprendre c'est tout, mmm, je suis setsu yuuki (No te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste es todo, ammm, soy setsu yuuki).

Chico: Eir Langmann, c'est un plaisir que vous adressiez enfin la parole à quelqu'un ici (Eir Lagmann, es un placer que por fin le dirijas la palabra a alguien aquí).

Setsu: Eh bien oui, j'avais la vérité ... trop excité pour venir à cet institut, je ne pensais pas à apprendre la langue, donc je devais prendre des cours de langue pour comprendre les autres (Bueno si, es que yo, la verdad tenia….demasiado entusiasmo por venir a este instituto, que no pensé en aprender el idioma, así que tenia que tomar la lecciones de idiomas para entender a los demás).

Eir: Je comprends et je parle aussi japonais, vous savez (Entiendo, y también hablo japonés sabes).

Setsu: Haa, es difícil hablar todo el tiempo un idioma que no sea con el que creciste.

Eir: Con el tiempo y la practica uno se acostumbra, la mayor parte de los estudiantes aquí hemos aprendido otros idiomas desde pequeños, asi que se nos hace facil hablar en otros idiomas sin problemas.

Setsu: Si, ya que casi todos nacieron en familias ricas o de la nobleza, y ahora que la monarquía a regresado, la realeza.

Eir: Si, pero esa no es una completa excusa para no prepararse por hacer algo nuevo.

Setsu: Supongo que tienes razón, y por cierto desde cuando sabes de mi.

Eir: Te he visto de lejos desde que entramos a clases, y como no podías hablar francés ni ingles pensé que lo mejor seria no hablar contigo hasta pudieras hablar algún otro idioma para que no te sintieras fuera de lugar, además también he visto lo mucho lees también soy miembro del club de lectura del instituto Napoleón, así que pensaba que serias un buen miembro para nosotros.

Setsu: No sabia que tuviera club de lectura en el instituto.

Eir: Tenemos de todo tipo de clubes aquí, el más demandado es de esgrima, pero solo porque quien lo dirige es lady kaede, y los sus primos los jarjayes.

Setsu: ¿Jarjayes?, **pen Setsu: Pense que solo usaba ese apellido para publicidad, y que seguiría siendo minami.**

Eir: Es el apellido real de lady kaede, y una de las familias más antiguas de la Francia monárquica original, ellos fueron los encargados de proteger a la familia real francesa por siglos, hasta que llego la revolución y su única heredera murió en pleno campo de batalla al tratar de rescatar a María Antonieta de la prisión junto con sus hijos.

Setsu: Debió ser muy duro en ese entonces, espera dices que la única heredera murió en pena batalla.

Eir: Si.

Setsu: Pero si murió, ¿Cómo fue que lograron tener descendencia?

Eir: Eso es lo más fascinante de la familia jarjayes, su heredera lady oscar tuvo un hijo en secreto y era de su sirviente y mano derecha, andre grandier.

Setsu: ¿Lady oscar?, es un nombre muy masculino para una chica y ¿andre grandier? Jamas escuche de él.

Eir: No me sorprende, como era un sirviente común y corriente para las expectativas de esa época, no era ningún noble así que no podía darle ninguna clase de lujos a ella, pero aun así se dice que se amaban tanto que rompieron las reglas se casaron en secreto, cuando lady oscar se entero de que estaba embarazada lo mantuvieron en secreto de su padre lord jarjayes.

Setsu: ¿Por qué mantenía a su hijo en secreto?,si era su nieto después de todo.

Eir: De verdad que no sabes nada , bueno como iba diciendo, la razón porque lo mantuvo en secreto era que si padre se enteraba de que había un varón se padre se lo quitaría y lo reclamaría como su propio hijo, según lo que dicen los libros y algunos rumores, lord jarjayes nunca cumplió su sueño de tener un varón que heredara su legado de guardias reales, así que por consecuencia su ultima hija la convirtió en hombre y le dio en nombre de oscar por eso el nombre tan masculino, y también por eso ella nunca le dijo nada a nadie.

Setsu: ¿Cuándo se entero su familia?

Eir: El mismo día que la enterraron a ella, junto a su esposo andre grandier y también su padre, lord jarjayes no soporto la idea de perder la única persona que tomaría su legado que murió un infarto al corazón en cuanto escucho la noticia, se dice que dejo una carta a sus 4 hermanas mayores diciéndole donde se encontraba el niño y fue ahí que se encargaron de cuidarlo entre ella 4, su madre y la abuela de andre grandier, gracias ellas el lago jarjayes siguió con vida aun después de la desaparición de la monarquía francesa, de hecho los primos de kaede son descendientes de ellas 4.

Setsu: Asi que se trata de un legado familiar muy antiguo, ahora entiendo porque son tan populares, los 5 miembros de las 5 hermanas jarjayes.

Eir: Si, pero su verdadera popularidad viene de su destreza con la espada, si quieres conocer a alguien que sea bueno en esgrima, no existe mejor persona que lady kaede, ella es la maestra de la espada.

Setsu tenia mucha información que procesar en ese momento, sabia que el legado de kaede era muy importante, pero nunca imagino las tragedias que tuvo que soportar su familia para llegar hasta donde estaba, ahora sentía que en verdad no conocía a kaede en ningún sentido, un chico que apenas acaba de conocer le contó más de la vida de kaede y de su familia en unos minutos que lo que él mismo había conocido en 3 años juntos en Japón.

 **Setsu: De verdad he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, ahora entiendo porque kaede nunca dejaba de luchar por mostrarme su amor antes, estaban en sus venas y en su corazón luchar por que era correcto y por lo que amaba, y ahora no se que hacer para recuperarla.**

Eir notaba como setsu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, le toca el hombro y reacciona nuevamente.

Eir: Oye estas bien.

Setsu: Si, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

Eir: Si tu lo dices, pero antes ahora que sabes francés me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a nuestro club de lectura, además de que y soy el rey de ahí.

Setsu: ¿Rey?, también eres de la nobleza.

Eir: Ojalá, pero no, desde que renació la monarquía en casi todo el mundo, decidimos usar esos títulos por respeto a la nueva autoridad mundial.

Setsu: Entiendo, y si me gustaría entrar, seria bueno conocer a otras personas estando aquí.

Eir: Perfecto, puedes venir después de clases, estamos en el 2 piso del 3 edificio del campus, el salón tiene el nombre de Literatura- en ese momento suena el timbre- tengo que irme a mi lugar, te veo después de clases.

Eir se va a su pupitre y Setsu parece que se siente algo feliz porque empezaba a ser amigos, y le había invitado al club de lectura, pero aun esperaba la oportunidad de acercarse a kaede.

Más tarde después de que terminaron las clases setsu fue directo al club de lectura como le había indicado eir, al entrar vio que estaba eir, junto con un chico alto de cabello rojo, ojos dorados, y piel blanca, y dos chicas, una era mediana, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, y piel blanca, la segunda chica es alta, cabello blanco como al igual que su piel, y ojos lilas entrecerrados como toda chica que proviene de china, eir se acerca a setsu para darle la bienvenida.

Eir: Setsu llegaste, déjame presentarte a los demás, ese chico de aquí es Egmont Imre.

Egmont: Hola.

Eir: La pelirroja es Julia Astra.

Julia: Hola.

Eir: Y por ultimo tenemos a Zhen Xue.

Zhen: Mucho gusto.

Setsu: Hola a todos, yo soy setsu yuuki.

Julia: Y ¿en que clase de preparatoria estas, setsu?

Setsu: En la clase 1°E, igual que Eir.

Julia: Yo soy de la clase 1°B.

Egmont: Yo estoy en la clase 1°C.

Zhen: Yo en la clase 1°D.

Eir: Bien ya que todos nos presentamos y también por esa interesante conversación lo mejor será mejor empezar a ponernos de acuerdo con cual nuevo libro vamos a leer ahora.

Después de un par de horas hablando sobre cual seria en nuevo libro que leerán, ahora podían hablar de otro tipo de cosas que les podrían interesar.

Eir: Bien ya que acordemos que leer el Fuego Persa (libro real), hay algo más de lo que quieran hablar ahora que estamos aquí.

Setsu: Yo si, bueno me entro curiosidad de que todos somos de primer año de preparatoria.

Egmont: Si, pero no hay casi nadie que se interese mucho por la lectura, más que nosotros así que no tiene mucho caso de buscar más personas, además de que medio instituto se encuentra en el gimnasio para el club de esgrima, pero en en realidad es para ir a ver a lady kaede y el resto de la familia jarjayes en acción- setsu se quedo congelado unos segundos al oír el nombre de kaede- pero más a lady kaede.

Zhen: Bueno, es que no es de sorprenderse tanto, ella es una chica en verdad única casi tan popular como la princesa cadie, y como ambas están juntas casi todo el tiempo son el centro de atención.

Julia: Además de tener un legado bastante antiguo, haaa, debe ser lindo recuperar lo que te fue quitado por la injusticia y los caprichos de una chica que solo pensaba en si misma y no por los que debieron los ciudadanos que debía de cuidar.

Egmont: Bueno, fue de ella la culpa, se dejo cegar por las personas que pensó que serian de confianza, y así como ella se dejo manipular por los demás aristócratas egoístas, merecía pagar con la misma moneda sus súbditos pasaron de admirarla a odiarla por que empezó a rechazarlos sin razón, así que era lo justo para ellos, ella los desprecio al comenzar a reina y ellos la despreciaron por no hacer caso a sus demandas básicas, bien dicen que lo que das se te regresa, y María Antonieta merecía morir por sus errores y las demás egoístas de la aristocracia, tuvo suerte de que su único hijo varón lograra sobrevivir y que le hayan perdonado la vida, pero al final las consecuencias de alguien, son solamente las reacciones de las acciones de cada persona.

Todos ahí estaban de acuerdo con Egmont, porque era verdad que por cada acción había una reacción si fuera buena o mala era cuestión de cada persona, y eso justamente lo que le pasaba a setsu, por no haberse dado cuenta del gran amor que le brindaba kaede y haberla herido solo por creer que hacia lo correcto al estar junto a haruka, y ahora ella no quiere saber ni del aire por donde él mismo respira y además de que su familia no le dejaba ni un segundo sola en el instituto eso le causaba mucha frustración, eir se dio cuenta de que cada vez que alguien mencionaba a lady kaede, setsu siempre que quedaba muy pensativo y pensó que era mejor decirlo de una vez.

Eir: Setsu, ¿te pasa algo?

Setsu: Haa, no es nada eir.

Eir: Setsu no puedes engañarme, desde que entramos a clases cada vez que alguien menciona a lady kaede siempre actúas muy raro, ¿Qué ocurre contigo y con ella?- a todos ahí también les entro la curiosidad de que tipo de relación podrían tener setsu con lady kaede, la chica más admirada de todo parís.

Setsu parecía que lo habían logrado poner entre medio de la espada y la pared, ahora no tenia más opción que decirles la verdad.

Setsu: Bien les diré, pero antes de juzgar quiero que escuchen atentamente y no interrumpan si.

Eir/Egmont/Julia/Zhen: Si.

Setsu se las paso contando todo lo que había pasado en Japón junto con kade, desde que se conocieron, hasta el momento en que ella se fue repentinamente, pero eso si se salto las partes que involucraban la magia y el resto de los mugloxs.

Setsu: Y eso es todo lo que me relaciona con lady kaede.

Eir, egmont, julia y zhen no sabían que decir solo que quedaron ahí mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Setsu: Amm, chicos- y de repente todos gritaron.

Eir/Egmont/Julia/Zhen: COMO FUE QUE TERMINASTE HACIENDO ESOOOOO.

Setsu: Haaa-se sintió un poco perturbado por todo el grito que le dieron sus compañeros.

Egmont: ¿Cómo fue posible que hayas rechazado a la chica más autentica y asombrosa que exista en el mundo?

Zhen: No suelo criticar los actos de otros, pero, en verdad como pudiste no darte cuenta de todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por ti.

Julia: En verdad que eres un tonto, no sabes lo que cualquier chico en el instituto o en le mundo haría en este momento por tener, lo que tu mismo encargaste de perder desde antes de que ella fuera una mujer de la realeza.

Eir: Ya basta, primero es verdad setsu fue un completo idiota y desconsiderado, amm sin ofender.

Setsu: No te preocupes, supongo que me merezco esas palabras.

Eir: Segundo no hay atacarlo, él ya aprendió la lección ahora creo que lo mejor seria intentar ayudarlo.

Egmont: ¿En serio?, y dime una cosa eir, como lograremos que una de las chicas más admirada, bella y popular de toda Francia este a solas con el chico que se atrevio a romperle el corazón.

Julia: Ya basta de insultos Egmont, pero es verdad, como haremos eso.

Zhen: Bueno creo que yo tengo una idea, pero requiere la cooperación de todos, y dime algo setsu estas dispuesto a poner de tu parte para recuperar a lady kaede.

Setsu no sabia si estar feliz o confundido, apenas los había conocido en un par de horas y le estaban ayudando a él a recuperar el amor de kaede.

Setsu: Si lo haré.

Zhen: Perfecto, ahora este es mi plan.

Mientras Zhen les explicaba el plan que tenia para que setsu se acercara a kaede, él solo pensaba en como había logrado encontrar nuevos amigos.

* * *

Aquí el capitulo 16, lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo.

Espero que sea de sus agrado, besos abrazos.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. Cartas a Japón**

Ya hace más de un mes que Setsu se había ido a estudiar a Francia, y haruka y koichi aun no habían recibido noticias de sus amigos, ellos estaban en la heladería para su cita, y hablando sobre el tema de kaede y setsu.

Koichi: Y setsu aun no te ha escribido.

Haruka: No, y a ti- koichi niega con la cabeza- ni kaede.

Koichi: Tampoco, aunque de ella no me sorprende tanto, ahora es una chica de la alta sociedad, y debe de tener muchos deberes de guardia real que cumplir.

Haruka: En eso tienes razón, solo espero que hayan logrado resolver sus problemas ahora que ambos están juntos en la misma escuela.

Koichi: Si, no me gustaría que- escucha la voz de Popi y Panta.

Popi/Panta: Koichi/Haruka.

Haruka: Popi, panta, ¿Qué pasa?

Popi: Les traemos algo que les llego mientras salieron.

Popi y panta sacan 2 sobres.

Popi/Panta: Taran.

Koichi: Esas son.

Popi: Son las cartas de kaede y setsu, llegaron esta mañana, mientras salias para ver a haruka.

Panta: Lo mismo paso con estas.

Popi y panta les dieron las cartas a sus amigos, las abrieron rápidamente y empezaron a leerlas, y les sorprendió mucho sobre las cosas que decían cada uno de sus amigos, sus mugloxs notaron las reacciones de sus compañeros humanos.

Panta: ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿A caso son malas noticias lo que recibieron?

Haruka: Algo así, panta.

Koichi: No puedo creer esto.

Popi: Podemos ver lo que dicen las cartas, por favor koichi.

Koichi: Claro popi.

Koichi y haruka les dieron las cartas a sus mugloxs, y vieron lo que decían las cartas, ellos también se sorprendieron mucho las cosas que decían.

Panta: Vaya, eso si que es ironía pura.

Popi: Más que ironía panta, es el destino dándole una fuerte lección a esos dos, kaede fue la primera en ser rechazada y ahora es el turno de setsu, se que suena mal que lo diga, pero es la verdad.

Koichi: Lamentable es cierto popi, solo espero que sean capaces de superar todo eso- mira haruka con la mirada baja y triste- estas bien haruka.

Haruka: Todo esto es culpa mía, obligue a setsu a estar a mi lado cuando en verdad quería junto a kaede, y ahora gracias a eso, kaede no quiere tenerlo cerca.

Koichi: Haruka no es culpa tuya, su solo no pensaste bien las cosas, pero ahora ellos tienen que resolver esto por su cuenta, además están París, Francia que mejor lugar para resolver esos problemas de pareja que ahí- decía sosteniéndola de las manos.

Haruka: Gracias koichi, me hiciste sentir mejor.

Mientras ellos 4 estaban en su propia felicidad, no se dieron cuenta de que fueron escuchados por ciertos dos mini ninjas uno azul y otro verde que estaba disfrazados de insectos.

Hanzo: Que noticia, no lo crees sanzo.

Sanzo: Si, vayamos a decírselo a jacky.

Hanzo y Sanzo van directo a la casa de azumi, y al llegan miran a jacky puliendo la mesita que tenia azumi en su habitación.

Hanzo/Sanzo: Jackyyyy.

Jacky: Hanzo, sanzo, díganme por favor que ya tienen noticias sobre setsu, desde que el desapareció, azumi se a puesto mucho peor que antes, y como la banda warumo por fin fue atrapada y arrestada por el rey hace más de un año, ya no tengo excusas para escapar de ella.

Hanzo: Si Jacky, tenemos noticias.

Sanzo: Si, sabemos donde se encuentra setsu.

Jacky: ¿Dónde?

Hanzo: En el mismo lugar que mirmo y kaede.

Sanzo: En París, Francia.

En eso se escucha algo caer al piso, los mugloxs se voltean y ven a azumi, con una cara de sorpresa, y de una.

Azumi: QUE SETSU ESTA EN PARÍS, FRANCIA CON KAEDE, HAAAAAAAA.

Jacky/Hanzo/Sanzo: Haaaaaaaaaaa.

Azumi: No (x5), no puedo creer esto, ¿como es posible que setsu haya llegado hasta París?

Jacky: Yo, yo, no lo sé, acabo de enterarme apenas- decía con una voz temblorosa.

Azumi: Y ¿Cómo fue que lo hasta lo sabes?, y si ninguno de los 3 me responde ahora mismo, LOS VOY A TIRAR POR LA TAZA DEL BAÑOOO.

Hanzo/ Sanzo: HAAAAAA, LO SUPIMOS PORQUE VIMOS A POPPY Y A PANTA DARLES CARTAS HARUKA Y KOICHI QUE RECIBIERON HOY- gritaron esos 2 muy asustados.

Azumi: Entiendo, haaaaaaaaa, esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo, setsu esta en Europa, y yo aquí a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y lo peor de todo es que setsu esta en la ciudad más romántica del mundo con esa tonta de kaede minami.

Jacky: No querrás decir, condesa kaede oscar jarjayes minamo.

Azumi empezó a perseguirlos por toda la habitación hasta que logro golpear y dejarles un chichón a todos los mugloxs.

Azumi: USTEDES 3 NO ENTIENDEN NADA, París es conocida por muchas razones, la ciudad luz, de la moda, y la razón principal que es muy conocida por todo el mundo.

Jacky: ¿Cuál es la razón principal?

Azumi: La ciudad del amor.

Jacky/Hanzo/Sanzo: ¿Qué?

Azumi: París, Francia es lugar del romance más único, mágico y maravilloso del mundo, todas las parejas del mundo van ahí, para demostrarse su amor y asegurarse de que sea un amor que dure por toda la eternidad, mi sueño era poder estar ahí con setsu algún día, PERO AHORA ÉL ESTA HAYA CON KAEDE, Y NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO.

Jacky: Y dime como lograremos eso, te recuerdo que tu y yo estamos atrapados aquí en Japón, y no tienes influencias como kaoru como para irte para haya.

Azumi: Pero tengo tu magia recuerdas.

Jacky: Si, pero no tienes nada en el que pueda usar mi magia como para enviarte hasta Francia, además sin tu familia no puedes hacer nada aun con mi magia.

Azumi: Eres más odioso en las pocas veces en las que tienes razón, bueno no importa si setsu encontró la forma de llegar hasta haya, no significa que yo no pueda verdad- de dirige una mirada penetrante a jacky, sanzo y hanzo.

Jacky/Hanzo/Sanzo: S….si.

Azumi: Bien ahora, MÁS LES VALE ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE LLEGAR A PARÍS O LOS TIRO POR LA TAZA DEL BAÑO A LOS TRES- ella les grito muy fuerte y se los tres pobres mugloxs salieron volando asustados de ahí para buscar la forma de hacer que azumi llegara a parís.

Ya en la noche, koichi, y poppy estaban en casa descansando y volviendo a leer la carta que les mando kaede.

Koichi/ _ **Kaede: Queridos koicho y poppy a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que les escribí, les informo que estoy bien aquí en París, las cosas con la monarquía han estado mejor que nunca, la familia real es bien recibida por toda Francia, y mi trabajo como capitana de la guardia francesa, esta muy bien, siento que al hacer esto estoy más cerca de querido padre, quien seguramente estaría muy orgulloso de mi por ser capaz de renacer el antiguo legado familiar de los Jarjayes, en cuanto en lo personal estoy un poco disgustada ya que repentinamente setsu volvió a aparecer en mi vida, pensé que nunca más volvería a verlos, pero tal parece que no fue así, el me dijo que en verdad me ama, que lamenta haberme lastimado, y que yo le diera una oportunidad, pero eso no va ocurrir jamás, él mismo se encargo de alejarme y ahora que esta aquí tiene el descaro de decirme que le otra oportunidad de que le ame solo porque estar lejos de él le hizo darse de ello, quien se a creído, de verdad pensó que con solo escuchar esas palabras volvería detrás de él como una la chica infantil, torpe y distraída que solía ser, pues no, ahora soy una chica completamente diferente, soy capitana de la guardia real francesa, condesa de versalles, cabeza de la familia jarjayes, y la mano de la princesa cadie, ahora tengo una vida que gira solo por mi trabajo, mi familia y por mi misma, una cosa que te puedo asegurar koichi, no voy a volver a amar a setsu jamás.**_

 _ **P.D: Me encantaría que me vinieras a visitar algún día, y trae a tu familia mi mansión están grande que casi parece un hotel, te extraño mucho amigo y también a poppy la extraño, bueno adiós.**_

 ** _Atte: Kaede._**

Koichi: Pobre setsu, ojalá que pueda resolver esto pronto- se va a dormir

Haruka estaba en la misma situación que koichi.

Haruka/ _ **Setsu: Querida haruka, ¿Cómo estas?, yo me encuentro bien, bueno no tan bien, la escuela estoy mejorando cada vez más, ya casi domino el francés y el ingles, ya puedo entender lo que dicen mis compañeros y maestros en clases, asi no me es tan malo, en cuanto a lo personal es todo un conflicto, kaede no quiere saber nada de mi, me evita mucho y sus primos tampoco dejan que le acerque, pero no puedo culparlos, yo me encargue de lastimar mucho a kaede, y ti y a azumi, pero sobre todo a kaede, en verdad no pensaba con claridad lo que hacia ya que el amor era algo que desconocía en verdad y no sabia como reaccionar ante eso, ahora me doy de que comité un grave error, pero no me dejare vencer por esto, ella lucho mucho por saber que me amaba y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo, puede que halla perdió ahora, pero hay un dicho que si amas algo de verdad lo dejas ir y si regresa a ti es que en verdad te ama, kaede me dejo ir porque ella en verdad me amaba y ahora he regresado a ella significa que yo la amo, ella dice que a dejado de amarme pero yo no, no me importa si tengo que repetir todas las aventuras que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos, le haré entender que esta vez no pienso dejarla irse sin que me corresponda, y también poder cumplir mi sueño de ser escritor muchos de los escritores más famosos del mundo son europeos, pero en especial por que kaede me vuelva a amar como debió haber sido, deséame suerte.**_

 ** _Atte: Setsu._**

Haruka: Se que todos dicen que no me siente culpable de lo que paso, pero aun creo que también fue culpa mía por lo que paso entre ellos, setsu ojalá lo logres-y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Quiero decir

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTABA MUY OCUPADA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, EL NUEVO CAPITULO

BESOS atte: Lady-Yi26


End file.
